la magia de sus ojos
by Nesha Stela Moon
Summary: Serena y Darien estan confundidos, sus amigos les dan consejos para que terminer de solidar su amor... que ocurrira en estos alocados consejos? Cap 18 al fin subido! lean!
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 "ALZANDO EL VUELO"

Un hermoso amanecer se asomaba por la ventana de Serena, la cual dormía profundamente. Se había dormido muy tarde por quedarse leyendo un libro que le había regalado su amiga Ami Mizuno , la cual era una de sus mejores amigas y siempre la apoyaba en todo y le ayudo mucho tanto para estudiar y graduarse en la secundaria como en superar la depresión que le causo un ser que ella no deseaba recordar.

Serena soñaba con una de sus comiquitas preferidas de la infancia, (La cual trataba de las aventuras de varias chicas que se transformaban y se convertían en sailors scouts que luchaban por el amor y la paz en el universo) cuando de repente empezó a sonar su teléfono.

-Oigo – dijo Serena al contestar con un gran bostezo.

-Serena Usagi Tsukino – hablo la voz de su amiga la peli azul – se suponía que tenias que estar despierta hace como una hora, es mejor que tengas una buena escusa para que ni estés levantada.

-Ay Ami lo siento – dijo Serena estirando el cuerpo, pero aun acostada en la cama – es que me quede leyendo hasta tarde el libro que me regalaste.

-¿En serio? Pues si es haci me alegro que te allá gustado amiga –dijo la peli azul sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Si la verdad me encanto – la rubia miro la portada de su libro la cual eran dos manos agarrando una manzana – la manera en que la autora escribió en libro es única. Se desborda la pasión por las hojas amiga, y eso me encanta.

- Ay me alegro tanto amiga, pero sabes deberías leer "100 años de soledad" de seguro te gustara tanto como a mi. ¿Sabes que empecé a leerlo de nuevo?

-¿Otra vez? – dijo Serena con una gota en la cabeza – y de verdad no gracias soy feliz leyendo libros infantiles que esa enciclopedia –termino de decir la rubia cuando empezó a reír.

-Bueno como quieras amiga, ¿vas a venir si o no? – dijo Ami ya poniendo su voz seria – ya han venido varias muchachas para hablar con Rei y si no te apuras capas te toque buscar en otro lado Serena.

-¡¿QUE? Y PORQUE NO ME DIJISTES ESO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO – mientras Serena dijo eso la pobre Ami tubo que apartar el teléfono de su oreja si no quería quedar sorda por culpa de su amiga – ya me voy a duchar hablamos en un rato Ami, adiós – la rubia dijo esto y colgó el teléfono si escuchar la despedida de su amiga.

Al otro lado de la ciudad la peli azul cierra su teléfono mientras empieza a reírse, cuando una chica de un 1.74 metros de altura y un lindo cabello marrón entra en la cocina.

-¿Era tu amiga, la que vas a traer para que ocupe el ultima cuarto verdad? – dijo la peli marrón

-Si Lita era ella, mas o menos como en una hora estará aquí para hablar con Rei – dijo Ami que empezó a beber el contenido de una tasita que era de color acuamarine.

- La verdad ya me estoy muriendo por conocerla, me as contado tantas cosas que pareciera que la conozco desde hace años ya – dijo Lita mientras agarraba su tasa que era de color verde claro de la alacena.

-Es que Serena es muy importante para mi Lita, de verdad cuando la conozcas veras que Serena cambiara tu vida y la llenara de felicidad – dijo la peli azul mientras bebía otro sorbo de chocolate – antes de conocer a Serena yo me sentía sola, después que mis padres se divorciaron solo me concentre en mis estudios y me olvide de lo demás. Que bueno que Serena llago a mi vida porque me ayudo a superar muchas cosas.

- Pues si es haci quiero conocerla aun mas – dijo Lita mientras se servía también chocolate en su tasa – mi vida necesita urgentemente un cambio Ami.

- no te pongas triste de nuevo Lita – dijo Ami mientras soltaba su tasa en la mesita de la cocina abrasaba a la peli marrón – ya verás que Serena lograra eso – dijo esto y mostro una gran sonrisa.

-eso deseo Ami, eso deseo – dijo mientras solo cerraba sus ojos y abrazaba a esa pequeña peli azul que la estimaba tanto.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Serena corría que de un lado a otro porque no sabía que ponerse.

"es increíble que en unos meses cumplo 20 años y me comporto como la típica adolecente de 16" pensaba la rubia mientras sacaba casi toda la ropa de su armario para ver que se ponía, y después de tanto pensarlo escogió una camisa de tiritas rosada, una falda blanca que le llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas y sus zapatillas blancas con decoraciones en rosado.

Cuando se miro en el espejo pensó que se veía perfecta, ya que no le gustaba mucho el maquillaje no lo uso esta vez porque solo le gustaba maquillarse en ocasiones espaciales. Cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con su hermano Sammy, como era costumbre tenía que molestarla aunque el ya tuviera 18 años, su hobby favorito era meterse con ella y lo seguiría haciendo.

- ¿A dónde vas haci tan bonita? – preguntaba Sammy cuando la vio.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? – dijo la rubia moviendo su larga cabellera de manera muy engreída.

-jajaja claro como ya vas a cumplir 20 años y vas a entrar en la universidad, te crees muy madura– dijo Sammy mientras bajaba las escaleras con ella –Aunque seas una vieja para mí siempre serás la misma tonta de siempre.

-hay ya déjame Sammy –dijo Serena cuando entraba en la cocina – hola mama ¿como estas?- pregunto la rubia.

-hola Serena, hola Sammy estoy bien gracias – dijo mama Ikuko mostrando su carismática sonrisa – Sammy tu novia te llamo hace poco al telefono local y dijo que la fueras a buscar ya, porque si no no iva a salir.

- ok gracias mama – dijo Sammy caminando hacia a la puerta – adiós Serena tonta.

- huy Sammy jamás cambiara mama – dijo Serena sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

- capas nunca cambie pero eso demuestra el gran cariño que te tiene hija – dijo mama Ikuko sirviéndole unos emparedados a Serena.

Mientras Serena comía mama Ikuko solo se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía, ya que estaba segura que ese podría ser uno de los últimos desayunos con su hija. Cuando Serena término de desayunar se quedo muy pensativa, algo que su madre se dio cuenta de inmediato.

-¿sucede algo Serena? – pregunto mama Ikuko

-mama, ¿tu crees que la muchacha acepte que viva con ellas? – dijo la rubia la cual estaba muy preocupada y terminaba los pocos tragos de su jugo.

-¿Y porque no hija? Apuesto que cuando esa muchacha te conozca se harán amigas de inmediato – dijo Ikuko mostrando una gran sonrisa para transmitirle apoyo a su hija.

-¡¿De verdad? –dijo Serena mientras abrasaba a su mama – hay mama muchísimas gracias, gracias a ti soy la mujer que vez, tus consejos me ayudaron en los momentos que sentía que todo estaba acabado, tu siempre estuviste cuando más te necesite, sin tu apoyo no sería la chica que vez frente de ti. Te debo todo mama, de verdad gracias te adoro.

Serena cuando termino de decir eso soltó a su mama y al verla a la cara se fijo que sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lagrimas que tenia contenías, mama Ikuko no puedo evitar que se le saliera una lagrima y con esto provocar que la hija también se le aguaran los ojos.

-oh hija no tienes porque llorar de verdad – dijo Ikuko mientras la abrasaba de nuevo a su hija ya que estaba empezaba a llorar – me siento la madre mas orgullosa de la galaxia hija mía. Sabes hace años eras una niña que corría por la casa disfrazada de la muñequita preferida de su infancia y tratando a Sammy como si fuera uno de los malos o que se yo. Y mírate ahora eres toda una mujer que cumplirá 20 años dentro de muy pronto, y estoy segura que de pronto vendrás a presentarnos a tu futuro esposo – cuando dijo esto no podía evitar llorar – vete hija, límpiate esos hermosos ojos azules que tienes y se feliz con tu nueva vida. Como a los pajaritos les toca abandonar su nido a ti también te toca alzar el vuelo.

- gracias ma… mama – dijo Serena la cual no dejaba de abrazar a su mama y haci como lo dijo ella se levanto y subió a su cuarto se termino de acomodar agarro sus cosas y cuando bajo su mama estaba en la sala mirando la foto familiar de los Tsukino y la rubia no pudo sentir una gran nostalgia, se acerco sin que s mama se diera cuenta y la beso en la cabeza y dijo – gracias de nuevo mama, ahora si alzare el vuelo.

Mama Ikuko lo único que le dijo cuando ella cruzaba la puerta era "buena suerte". Serena cuando estaba caminando hacia el portón de su casa solo pensó "hoy será un gran día, estoy segura"

_**Holaaaa! Mil gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron los minutos para leer este fic, que por cierto es el primero que escribo y por eso estoy como nerviosita de saber si será de su agrado o no…. Pero de verdad lo hise con el corazón y solo espero que a ustedes les agrade.**_

_**Con mucho amor me despido y plis dejen rews para saber que les pareció siii? Un beso a todos ustedes se les quiere…**_

_**Sailor Stela Moon **_


	2. chapter 2

CAPITULO 2 "HERMOSO Y DIVERTIDO RECUERDO"

Después de 20 minutos, dos chicas se daban un abrazo muy emotivo el cual demostraba que se extrañaban.

- Oh Ami, cuanta falta me hiciste - decía Serena mientras no paraba de abrazar a la pobre peli azul, la cual se estaba quedando sin aire – ¿prométeme que no te volverás a ir tanto tiempo si?

-Se… Se…Serena no respiro – dijo Ami que ya se estaba poniendo roja, al escuchar esto la rubia la soltó y Ami tardo unos segundos en decir – hay Serena tu sinceramente no cambias – decía Ami mientras no paraba de reírse – y bueno es que tenía tiempo que no veía a mi papa y de verdad me hacía falta el aire de las montañas.

- Si tienes razón Ami – dijo la rubia mientras se reía a la par de su amiga -¿por cierto como está el señor Mizuno?

-Mi papa está bien, sabes que pregunto por ti cuando fui a pasar vacaciones allá – dijo Ami muy divertida – aun no olvida el desastre que hiciste en su estudio.

-¿En serio? – dijo Serena con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza mientras recordaba las vacaciones que las dos amigas pasaron en casa del señor Mizuno.

_Flash back_

_Serena y Ami pasaban un verano muy divertido en la casa del padre de la peli azul. Pero un día que el seños Mizuno tuvo que salir las chicas decidieron entrar en el estudio de él._

_-Oh Ami tu padre pinta cuadros muy hermosos de verdad – Dijo Serena mientras veía los cuadros terminados del padre de su amiga._

_-Si papa es un excelente pintor y la verdad me siento muy feliz por el – dijo Ami_

_-Olle amiga crees que tu papa se enoje si hacemos un cuadro nosotras quiero ver que tal soy pintando – dijo Serena mientras se colocaba una bata llena de pintura y agarraba unos pinceles y la madera de mesclar colores._

_-Serena creo que no será una buena idea papa es muy delicado con sus cosas – dijo Ami mientras la cabeza se le llenaban con gotitas – y a parte, siempre que estamos en el taller de artes tu haces desastres y no quiero que hagas lo mismo aquí._

_-Hay tranquila Ami te prometo que nada pasara – dijo Serena mientras pasaba un brazo por el cuello de su amiga – y de verdad eso no sucederá AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_Serena al soltar a Ami no se había fijado que en el piso había un poco de pintura aun fresca y al pisarla se resbalo y al tratar de no caerse se sostuvo de un estante lleno de latas de pintura, pero este no aguanto su peso y se cayó, haciendo que las latas que estaban medio abiertas botaran toda la pintura que había en ellas, la cual se virtio encima de las dos adolecentes, el piso y un poco en los cuadros ya terminados._

_- – dijo Ami mientras veía como el perfecto estudio de su padre parecía la clase de pintura de los niños en el kínder – huy lo sabía, ahora que vamos a hacer, cuando papa vuelva y vea esto me va a matar._

_-Tranquila Ami ayúdame a levantarme para que limpiemos esto y tu papa nose entere – dijo la rubia, la cual ya no era tan rubia porque su cabello tenia pintura de todos los colores posibles, parecía una mala obra de Pablo Picasso._

_Ami al tratar de levantar a Serena lo que consiguió fue caerse encima de ella embarrándose aun mas de pintura, las dos adolecentes al verse llenas de pintura y sin poner levantarse empezaron a reírse sin que nada les importara. Y haci pasaron un rato hasta que las chicas al oír la voz del papa de Ami fue que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y las dos pusieron cara de terror._

_-pa…pa…pa…PAPA! Discúlpame de verdad –dijo la peli azul apoyándose de la cabeza de Serena para poder levantarse del piso – de verdad lo siento le dije a Serena que no hiciéramos nada pero sin querer me resbalé y caímos las dos y nos llevamos las latas de pintura – dijo Ami bajando la cabeza, no quería mirar los ojos de su padre y se había echado la culpa porque no deseaba que su papa corriera a su amiga – de verdad lo siento papa._

_- ¡eso no es cierto! – dijo Serena que al tratar de levantarse volvió a caer sobre el charco de pintura y mirando la cara de asombro del papa de Ami dijo – yo fui la que le dijo a Ami para pintar pero como soy tan torpe me caí, su hija no a hecho nada de verdad nose enoje con Ami ella lo adora – cuando por fin logro levantarse abrazo a su amiga la cual estaba llorando en silencio – Ami antes de que empezaran las vacaciones se sentía muy feliz de venir a pasar el verano acá, no tiene idea señor Mizuno de la felicidad de mi amiga al estar junto a usted, haci que le pido si va a culpar a alguien que sea a mi._

_El padre de Ami al escuchar todo esto solo se acerco y abrazo a la peli azul y le dio un beso en la frente, Serena al verlos haci iva a tratar de irse de la habitación pero no lo logro porque volvió a resbalar y callo al piso. Ami y su papa al ver a la rubia llorando como una niña no pudieron evitar reírse juntos _

_- hay chicas nose preocupen por esto – empezó a hablar el padre de Ami – mas bien me pareció la escena mas hermosa del planeta ver a dos ángeles que cayeron en mi taller, eso cuadros – señalo los cuadros que ya estaban terminados y llenos de pintura – la verdad nunca me gustaron y los pensaba botar pero ustedes adelantaron mi trabajo – estaba vez el señor Mizuno ayudo a Serena a levantarse – y de verdad nose preocupen mas bien me alegraron el rato chicas, vallan a bañarse y quitarse todos eso colores porque sino pensare en vendarlas como obras de arte._

_Las chicas al ver la sonrisa del señor Mizuno, se alegraron y muy difícilmente salieron del estudio entre risas y alegrías._

_Fin de flash back _

- si la verdad mi papa dijo que quería que hiciéramos lo mismo de hace 4 años – dijo Ami riéndose al ver la cara de su amiga – por cierto te mando esto - Ami le entrego un cuadro a Serena ella al verlo se sorprendió, era un cuadro de la rubia llena de pintura y mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿y esto Ami, porque lo hiso? – dijo Serena anonadada al ver el cuadro

- lo hiso por ti, se llama "alegría juvenil" , después de que nos regresamos empezó a hacerlo, esta es una replica y me pidió que lo conservaras y te mando esta nota – Ami saco de su bolsillo una mini carta que decía y Serena al abrirla empezó a leerla.

_Querida señorita Serena Tupino:_

_Este cuadro que Ami le entrega lo hice pensando en usted en su bondad y su alegría, su sonrisa es muy contagiosa y la verdad mientras lo hacia no paraba de reír al recordad a dos ángeles en mi estudio (por cierto de eso será mi próximo cuadro, es un regalo para Ami, espero que no le diga nada). Me siento muy contento de que mi hija sea amiga de una chica tan alegre como usted._

_Cuídese mucho y gracias por todo y cuide de mi mas preciado tesoro, la verdad todo lo que dijo ese día me hiso dar cuenta de que podía perder a mi niña._

_Se le estima mucho…. Gregory Mizuno_

Serena al terminar de leer no pudo evitar que se le saliera una lagrima, era cierto que cuando regresaron a Tokio el padre de Ami la trataba mucho mejor y estaba muy pendiente de ella y eso alegraba mucho a Ami tanto que ella siempre que podía se lo agradecía a Serena.

-Ami, gracias por ser mi amiga – dijo Serena de nuevo abrazando a la peli azul.

-De nada Serena mas bien te agradezco a ti todo, me as hecho muy feliz y me has ayudado cuando mas te necesitaba.

-Espero que siempre seas amigas – dijo Serena muy alegre.

- Te prometo que siempre lo seremos, por cierto Serena ya llegamos – Ami se detuvo en la puerta de un edificio el cual se veía muy elegante - ¿estas nerviosa?

- No lo estoy – dijo pero Ami la conocía y sabia que si lo estaba – esta bien si lo estoy un poco pero espero que esa tal Rei no sea una bruja ni nada por el estilo ¿o me equivoco?

-Serena nunca cambiaras Rei es un amor de persona la adoraras ya veras, solo tiene un carácter un poco fuerte, pero estoy segura que se llevaran excelente.

-Aja eso espero – dijo Serena al entrar al edificio – porque mi vida depende de esto, no me imagino levantándome a las 7 de la mañana para venir a la universidad – Ami al escuchar esto no pudo contener la risa sabia que su amiga era muy floja y jamás se levantaría tan temprano.

- tienes razón eso es imposible – dijo Ami que seguía riendo – tranquila las chicas te trataran muy bien todas son buenas personas.

-¿Cómo son ellas? – dijo Serena muy curiosa mientras subían el elevador.

-Rei como te dije tiene un carácter fuerte y odia que hablen de política haci que no lo hagas, Lita cocina muy bien y es una chica que aunque es muy fuerte y ruda tiene un corazón muy bondadoso, y la nueva creo que se llama Mina es muy parecida de personalidad contigo, capas te llevas muy bien con ella.

-hummm eso espero – dijo Serena al ver que se detuvieron frente a una puerta dijo -¿ya llegamos?

- Si es aquí ¿estas lista? – dijo la peli azul abriendo la puerta

- si lo estoy – dijo Serena mientras pensaba "espero que todo salga bien y ellas se conviertan en mis amigas"

_**Holaaaaaaa aquí de nuevo yooooo primero que nada quiero repetir que me siento feliz de pertenecer a la familia que es fanfiction y quiero agradecerles a:**_

_**DAYANNA Y DANCHIBA: chicas mil gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer mi fic se los agradezco con el alma (casi lloro de la emoción al ver sus rews XD) la verdad espero que sigan leyéndome porque la historia se pondrá mejor se los aseguro ;) **_

_**JOSE JAVIER Y MARIALENA: aunque no lo creas mil gracias hermanito por apoyarme en todo eres el mejor te adoro y tu mari yummm yummm deja un rews porque sino me molesto contigo doble yumm.**_

_**WILL: mi vido eres lo mejor que me a pasado, tu eres mi mayor inspiración, te amo muchísimo **___

_**Bueno sin mas que agradecerles de nuevo por leerme y que dejen sus rews para ver que les pareció sip?**_

_**Mil besos se les quiere… Sailor Stela Moon **_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 "MIS NUEVAS AMIGAS"

Serena al pasar por la puerta se quedo deslumbrada por la decoración del apartamento, ya que todo se veía tan sofisticado pero a la vez tenía su toque juvenil, simplemente un gran "guao" paso por su mente al ver todo tan perfectamente decorado.

-Ami ¿ustedes decoraron este apartamento? – dijo Serena aun impresionada.

-No, el papa de Rei es un importante político y – Ami en ese momento se acerco a Serena para susurrarle – para compensar su falta de tacto y amor de padre le compra de todo a Rei, pero igual su relación es peor que la de los perros y gatos.

-Oh ya veo – Serena de nuevo le hecho una ojeada al apartamento y le dijo a Ami – si es así ojala ese señor fuera mi padre – Ami al escuchar ese comentario no pudo soltar una gran carcajada.

-Ay Serena tu y tus cosas – dijo la peli azul que al ver entrar a la sala a la peli marrón dijo – hola Lita, ella es Serena.

-Un placer soy Lita Kino – dijo la peli marrón mostrando su mejor sonrisa – Ami me a hablado muchísimo de ti, por lo que a dicho eres muy importante para ella.

- Serena Tsukino, el placer es mío – dijo la rubia sonriendo de igual manera – y Ami también es muy importante para mi y ella lo sabe.

-Ay Serena ya déjate de esas cosas – dijo la cual se puso muy sonrojada y empezó a caminar a la sala – ven Serena.

Cuando Serena entro en la sala solo pensó en un domingo por la mañana ella en pantuflas tomando chocolate caliente sentada en ese sofá viendo comiquitas. Si ella decía que el apartamento era lindo se impresiono al ver la sala.

Esta era amplia, tenia un sofá en "L" una pequeña mesa en el centro y al frente del sofá estaba un en una mesa muy bien ubicados un pantalla plana, un equipo de sonido, unos CD y DVD y una que otra foto, al lado de estos se encontraba dos pufs y una mini mesa donde estaba un teléfono, de verdad era un lugar donde se podía pasar grandes momentos entre amigos.

-hey Serena siéntate –Lita tubo que dale un codazo a serena para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-jajaja ok ya voy –Serena se avergonzó un poco pero se acerco al sofá y se sentó – dios esto se llama comodidad.

-Cierto es muy cómodo estudiar aquí sobre todo leer – dijo Ami que ya sacaba peligrosamente su libro de "100 años de soledad" - por cierto Lita, ¿Dónde esta Rei?

-Ella esta en su cuarto, de un momento a otro saldrá – de repente de un pasillo apareció una chica que tenia un largo y muy lindo cabello negro – y hablando de la reina de roma, apareció.

- ¿Qué tal chicas? ¿tú debes ser Serena, cierto? – dijo la peli negra que se acercaba y le daba la mano a Serena – un placer, yo soy Rei Hino.

-Un placer Rei, Serena Tsukino – dijo la rubia mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas pero la peli negra seguía seria, se le notaba que su carácter era fuerte.

-Olle Ami ¿me acompañas a traer unas tazas con chocolate y unas galletas que hice hace rato? - Dijo Lita que se paraba y sacaba la peli azul de la sala casi que obligada.

Cuando Lita y Ami salieron de la sala Rei agarro uno de los pufs que se encontraban en la esquina y se sentó frente a frente a Serena y empezó a medio trenzar su cabello, Serena se impresiono de lo hermosa que era ella.

-Bueno Serena cuéntame, ¿Qué vas a estudiar en la universidad? – dijo Rei que se cruzo de brazos y la miraba con la misma expresión "¿será que esta chica es medio robot o que?" pensaba Serena

-Bueno yo deseo estudiar psicología – dijo Serena muy segura y sonriendo como siempre – siempre me ha llamado la atención eso y estoy segura que seré muy buena psicóloga ya que muchas personas me han dicho que estudie eso y yo siento que es lo que me apasiona. ¿y tu que deseas estudiar Rei?

-Criminología – Rei respondió de manera tan seca y cortante que esta Serena no pudo evitar erizarse "esta chica realmente me da miedo"

-Hummm que interesante, espero que seas muy buena en tu trabajo - la rubia porque no sabia que mas decir porque de verdad esta chica le parecía un robot total no parecía tener emoción alguna.

-Serena, ¿Por qué quieres irte de la casa de tus padres?- dijo Rei, la cual no dejaba de ver a Serena a los ojos "esta chica tiene un aura muy buena, se le ve la carisma y la pureza en los ojos, pero hay algo, es como tristeza y dolor" pensaba Rei.

-Bueno mi casa queda muy lejos de la universidad, aunque mi padre se a ofrecido a llevarme a diario me tocaría levantarme temprano y la verdad me da como flojerita – Serena como siempre tan alegre por fin logro que Rei formara en su rostro una sonrisa.

-Cierto, seria muy raro que una chica de nuestra edad llegue a la universidad con su papa como niño al kínder – dijo la peli negra que no pudo evitar que se le saliera una carcajada "dios mío, tenia tanto tiempo que no me reía, ya creo que hasta se me había olvidado lo que era reír, esta chica de verdad es especial" – Serena ¿tienes novio?

Serena al escuchar esa pregunta no pudo evitar deprimirse por un momento, recordar su pasado le hacia mucho daño, sobre todo recordar todas las promesas que le hiso la persona a quien ella daría lo mas hermoso que ella tenia, su pureza, el recordar todo el dolor que paso no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran por las lagrimas, aunque habían pasado años ella aun no podía evitar recordar su dolor y automáticamente su mano se poso en un collar que ella tenia el cuello, Rei al ver todo eso se levanto y se sentó al lado de Serena, realmente esa chica necesitaba un abrazo y la peli negra no se lo negó.

-Serena de verdad lo siento, te pido disculpas, sino quieres contarme no lo hagas – dijo Rei que no soltaba la rubia – ya veo que recordar tu pasado te pone muy mal mejor hablemos de otras cosas ¿si?

-Tranquila Rei, ya estoy mejor – dijo Serena que se limpio la única lagrima que recorrió por su mejilla – y la verdad no, hace tiempo si tenia pero el chico era un imbécil y muy inmaduro para su edad y solo jugo conmigo, la verdad durante un tiempo si me sentía fatal pero gracias a dios y a mis amigos me sentí mejor y me puse triste porque recordar que hice el papel de tonta no es fácil – Serena al decir esto se rio un poco para bajar la tención del momento.

- A ya – Rei de nuevo sonrió al ver a la rubia reírse – Serena ¿Por qué te agarraste ese collar al recordar lo que paso? – Rei no quería incomodarla solo tenia curiosidad por ese collar.

- Este collar me lo regalo el chico por el cual me puse medio triste – la rubia se quito el collar y lo puso en la mano de la peli negra – como vez aquí atrás tiene unas iníciales – Rei al voltear el collar pudo ver con exactitud una "S" y una "D" grabadas en esa pequeña luna que ella tenia – la verdad lo uso porque me encanta la luna y me recuerda que no debo ser una tonta con los chicos y caer rendida con el primer idiota que me diga cosas lindas.

-Tienes razón, por eso yo no creo en esas cosas del amor – dijo Rei que se rio un poco al saber que lo que ella decía no era nada cierto, pero prefería negárselo a si misma para algún día creer que ella no amaba a su amigo de la infancia que también estudiaría criminalística junto a ella – por cierto la "D" es la inicial de tu ex ¿cierto?

- Si haci es, el se llamaba… - Serena no pudo seguir hablando porque empezó a sonar el teléfono de la casa y Rei se levanto a contestarlo "mejor no lo digo nada, creo que es mejor hasta para mi olvidar ese nombre" pensó la rubia.

-Aja… ok… tranquila… yo le digo a Lita que valla a tu casa… pero dame tu dirección… si ella tiene un carro… por cierto también ira la otra chica que le daré el cuarto así que por favor no lleves tantas cosas… es una camioneta pero igual no creo que quepa todo lo tuyo… y ella también tiene que meter sus cosas… MINA! – Rei estaba hablando por teléfono mientras que Serena por dentro solo decía que esa chica fuera ella – Mina es mi ultima palabra… después tendrás tiempo de buscar tus cosas… ok… ok… dame tu dirección y mando a Lita por ti… ¡YO NO PIENSO IR A TU CASA NIÑA MALCRIADA! – cuando Rei grito, Ami y Lita salieron corriendo de la cocina pensando que estaba peleando con Serena pero al ver a Rei pegada al teléfono Ami se calmo – gracias por darme la dirección… Lita ira por ti en 30 minutos… ¡ESTAS LOCA!... adiós Mina – Rei cuando colgó se tumbo en el pufs mas cercano que tenia y llevo sus brazos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza – sinceramente, mis días de calma se han acabado con Mina Hino aquí.

Las chicas al escuchar a Rei haciendo tal puchero no podían evitar morirse de la risa, ya que ella siempre estaba tan rígida tanto que parecía un robot, verla de esa manera como una niña cuando le quitan su muñeca.

-Lita, por favor puedes ir a buscar a Mina a esta dirección – Rei se levanto y le entrego un papel a Lita, aunque llevaba años estudiando con Mina nunca había ido a su casa – la verdad yo tengo que ir al templo de mi abuelo para ver como esta.

- Tranquila Rei yo voy, por cierto ¿Cómo sigue tu abuelo? – Lita se había metido el papel en el bolsillo y se terminaba de tomar lo poco de chocolate que quedaba en su tasita.

-Hay la verdad ese cáncer lo esta desgastando, ya no es el mismo de siempre pero sigue igual de terco, no quiere ir al medico y sabe que si no va morirá – Rei se había puesto un poco triste al pensar que seria de ella sin la única persona que para ella la había querido después de su mama, que también se había muerto – pero que importa solo quiero estar con el mientras que nada malo le pase, por cierto Serena – la rubia al escuchar su nombre salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Rei – ten tus copias de las llaves – Rei saco de uno de sus bolsillos unas llaves y si las lanzo a Serena pero esta no los atrapo con la mano sino con la cabeza – ¡huy lo siento Serena! Bienvenida, ve por tus cosas, Lita te llevara y haci conocerás a la loca de Mina, estoy segura que se llevaran bien.

Rei al decir esto fue a un pasillo y se perdió de la vista de las chicas.

-Felicidades Serena y bienvenida y tu nueva casa – dijo Lita que le daba una palmada en la espalda a la rubia que aun seguía en estado de shock, pero Lita no midió la fuerza con la que dio la palmada y lo que hiso fue que Serena empezara a gritar del dolor – ¡HUY! Lo siento Serena de verdad, mejor vámonos a buscar a Mina.

-¡AY! Esta bien vamos… pero para la próxima no me golpees – Serena se levanto recogió su cartera, se coloco su collar y cuando menos se lo espero Ami la estaba abrazando haciendo que se sentara de nuevo en el sofá.

-¡Serena que felicidad amiga, ya voy a tener otra persona con quien jugar ajedrez! – dijo la peli azul que se soltaba a su amiga.

-Este Ami… - Serena la iva a decir que no lo iva a hacer pero al ver la cara de su amiga se callo y solo sonrió – Lita ¿nos podemos ir?

-Si claro vámonos de una vez – Lita se puso un suéter verde cuello de tortuga y se diría a la puerta y mas atrás iva Serena.

Las dos chicas conversaron muy amenamente, el trayecto de su viaje la pasaron muy bien hablaron y rieron de todo. Lita iva manejando su camioneta mientras Serena probaba unos dulces que habían recogido en la pastelería que quedaba justo al lado de su edificio de la cual Lita era dueña, herencia que le dejaron sus padres los que murieron en un accidente de avión dejando a la peli marrón huérfana.

Después de 20 minutos la camioneta se estaciono frente a una casa que por casualidad quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa de Serena haci que el trayecto seria mas rápido de lo esperado, cuando las dos jóvenes tocaron el timbre del balcón principal se asomo una chica que tenia el cabello rubio, largo y atado a un moño rojo la chica sonrió y con la mano hiso un gesto para que las chicas esperaran. Después de unos minutos la rubia del moño abrió la puerta y camino hasta el portón.

- Hola Lita bonita, gracias por venir por mi, tu debes ser la otra chica ¿verdad? Yo soy Mina Hino –dijo la chica del moño mientras le estrechaba la mano a Serena

-Un placer soy Serena Tsukino – la rubia de las coletas le estrecho la mano de igual manera y sonrió.

-Bueno chicas quieren pasar un momento para terminar de hacer mis maletas y meter unas cosas en cajas – Mina había empezado a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa la cual dejo abierta y las chicas la seguían - ¡MAMA YA VINIERON POR MI!

- Ok hija ya bajo – se escucho la voz de una mujer la cual estaba en el piso de arriba, de repente por las escaleras bajaba una señora con una bata de cocina que tenia el mismo color de cabello que su hija solo que ella lo tenia hasta los hombros haciéndola ver muy linda y joven - ¿con que ustedes serán las chicas que comportan con mi hija la etapa mas importante de su vida? Un placer yo soy Minako Hino.

-Un placer señora Hino yo soy Lita Kino – dijo la peli marrón que le estrechaba la mano a la señora.

-Y yo soy Serena Tsukino, un gust… - Serena no siguió hablando porque la taza que tenia la señora Hino se le había caído al piso haciéndose pedazos.

-¡¿disculpa, tu apellido es Tsukino? – dijo la señora Minako, Serena medio extrañada asintió - ¿tu padre se llama Kenji Tsukino? – la madre al ver que la rubia volvía a sentir trato de sonreír "no puede ser posible, esta niña es hija de kenji hay dios mío" – a yo era amiga de el por eso me sorprendió tanto saber eso.

-A ok bueno, en un rato voy a mi casa y le doy sus saludos señora Minako – dijo Serena la cual sonreí muy alegremente mientras veía a la señora Minako recoger los pedazos de la taza rota.

-Tranquila mi niña, ya no se debe acordar de mi – la señora Minako cuando recogió todos los pedazos se disponía irse a la cocina por la escoba y terminar de recoger lo demás cuando su hija bajo por las escaleras con cuatro cajas medianas y que parecía que pronto se caería.

-Chicas si pueden ayudarme no estaría mal – dijo Mina que al pie de la escalera había dejado las cajas y subió por la escalera a buscar mas cosas.

Las chicas estuvieron ayudando a Mina hasta que 7 cajas estuvieron en la parte de atrás del auto y 2 maletas muy grandes y 1 pequeña, y aun haci faltaban las cosas de Serena la cual pensaba decirle a su papa que la llevara hasta el apartamento porque a Mina aun le faltaba algo, pero cuando bajo solo era un peluche, pero este era estilo pufs haci que con esto ya el espacio del carro se había acabado y ya Serena le escribía un mensaje de texto a su papa informándole la situación, cuando ya todo estaba listo Mina se despidió de su mama la cual se le salieron unas lagrimas y no quería dejar ir a la chica pero después de unos minutos ya las 3 chicas iban en el carro felices y hablando de todo.

-Por un momento pensé que tu mama jamás dejaría que te fueras – dijo Lita la cual giraba el volante en una curva.

-jajaja es que soy hija única y mi papa nunca respondió por mi, digamos que mi mama solo me tiene a mi – dijo Mina la cual se llevaba un dulce a la boca de los que tenían en el carro – Lita ¿tu haces estos dulces tan divinos?

-Si y tengo una pastelería al lado del edificio donde vivimos, sino tienen trabajo pueden trabajar allí, y haci estamos las 5 en un mismo trabajo y nos divertimos la cuestión es arreglar nuestros horarios entonces – dijo Lita muy contenta ya que iva a tener nuevas ayudantes.

-Si yo por mi parte no quiero que mi papa siga manteniéndome haci que si seria divertido trabajar en una pastelería – dijo Serena la cual se comía también un dulce.

-¡HUY esto será de lo mas divertido! – dijo Mina la cual del asiento trasero se abalanzo y medio abrazo a Serena y a Lita – me siento mega emocionada estoy segura que la pasaremos genial las 5 juntas.

-Tienes razón Mina la verdad siento que seremos muy buenas amigas todas – dijo Lita la cual se rio un poco por la alegría y el entusiasmo de Mina.

-Cierto chicas y la verdad yo me siento mega contento por tenerlas a ustedes como mis nuevas amigas – dijo Serena muy contenta la cual si abrazo a la otra rubia "de aquí empezara mi nueva vida y será con ellas que feliz estoy" pensó Serena.

-¿Halo por favor con Kenji Tsukino?- dijo una mujer por teléfono.

-Si habla el, ¿Quién es? – dijo el papa de Serena.

-Kenji habla Minako, se que no debo llamar, pero tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué ocurre Minako ya te e depositado el dinero de este mes? – dijo el señor Tsukino un poco molesto.

-Si lo se y eso no mi importa, te llame para decirte que Serena y Mina se conocieron, creo que dentro de poco de puede descubrir nuestro secreto – dijo la señora Minako.

_**Buenas buenas! Hasta aquí este cap XD espero que les alla gustado quedo como que largo, pero bueno XD la verdad tengo que darle mil gracias a todos los que me an dejado sus rews! Son lo maximoooooo gracias de verdad los adoro! De verdad me alegran la vida con sus rews son lo máximos los amo chicos y chicas!**_

_**Ariizaii, Angel negro 29: chicas de verdad gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer mi fic! Les prometo que tendrá muchas sorpresas! De verdad espero que les encante! Y se partan de risa haci como yo lo hago cuando lo escribo… mil besos se les kiere…**_

_**Mari, Dannita: mari feaaaaaaaaaaaa XD ya no te molesto mas pus XD! Dannnita lokita graciaaaaaaaaaaaassss sos lo máximo! Te adoro gracias!**_

_**WillRew: cosi miooooooooooo te amoooooooooooo gracias por leer mi historia al fin chico! Ya te iva a golpiar! Mentira mi amor!eres mi fuente de inspiración! Gracias a ti soy la chica mas feliz del planeta te mega amo!**_

_**Bueno gracias de nuevo a todos por leerme y leer mi fic son lo máximo de verdad! Y una cosa chicos…. Las cosas a veces no son lo que parecen y como dije…. Tengo muchas sorpresas XD! Los adoro a todos tengan feliz tarde, noche, mañana, que se yo! Besos**_

_**Sailor Stela Moon**_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4 "RECOLECTANDO RECUERDOS"

- Minako no se que iras a hacer pero quiero a tu hija lejos de la mía - dijo papa Kenji muy alterado, le asustaba la idea de que se descubriera su secreto.

- Lo siento Kenji no puedo hacer nada, ya Mina y Serena se llevan muy bien - dijo la señora Hino entrando a la defensiva - y por cierto, que parecido tan impresionante hay entre ellas. 

- Cállate! Te prohíbo que digas esas tu hija no le llega a los talones a mi princesa - dijo Kenji levantándose en el sillón donde estaba sentado - mi princesa jamás escucha JAMAS se va a parecer a la nula de tu hija. 

- ¡Mira Kenji te prohíbo que hables así de mi hija! Porque aunque te duela aceptarlo Mina también es tu hija! Y sabes ya ella está bien grande haci que no me importa contarle a medio mundo tu pequeño secreto que ya va a cumplir 20 años - la señora Minako se había empezado a alterar más de lo normal, como madre no iba a permitir que insultaran a su hija. 

- Mira a mi no me hables haci, tú no eres nadie Minako, recuerda que una vez te destruí tus sueños, quien dice que no se los destruiré a tu pequeña flor - Kenji ataco a Minako en el punto en que sabía que le dolería, su hija - Recuerdo que tú te morías por ser una gran cantante y actriz, y por las cartas y fotos que me mandaste de ella se ve que ese también es su sueño, ¿que pasaría si la carrera de Mina se trunca antes de empezar? 

La señora Minako al escuchar eso le entro un gran pánico y empezó a recordar lo que paso hace 20 años ya.

Flash back

Una muchacha que apenas se le calculaban unos 20 años abría la puerta de un apartamento. 

- Kenji gracias a dios que llegaste tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente - dijo la joven que tenía el cabello de un rubio claro y unos ojos de color marrón claro. 

- ¿Que paso Minako, que ocurre porque estas haci de alterada? - dijo un joven de cabello marrón claro que tenía unos lentes que ocultaban unos grandes ojos azules. 

- Kenji no se cómo tomaras esto, pero estoy embarazada - Minako solo se concentro en ver la cara del hombre que tenía delante. 

- ¿Minako es un chiste verdad? ¡Dios Kenji Tsukino menuda suerte tienes! Donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala - dijo el hombre empezando a pegarse en la frente con la palma de la mano - Minako lo siento pero lo tienes que abortar. 

- ¡¿QUE? - la joven no podía creer que el hombre que ella amaba le pidiera esa atrocidad - ¿estás loco como me pides eso? ¡Es mi hijo! Y no pienso atentar contra la vida de un angelito. 

- Ok, es tu decisión, la respeto pero no me hare cargo de ese niño NUNCA ¿entiendes? - dijo Kenji mientras agarraba su saco y se disponía a irse. 

- ¿En serio piensas eso? ¿Que pasaría si una mujer embarazada fuera a tu casa y le dice a tu esposa que está embarazada y que por unos meses su hija es mayor que el mío? - Minako de la nada saco una foto de un cuaderno que ella tenía cerca, era Kenji con una mujer que tenía el cabello azul oscuro y se le veía muy contenta - según tengo entendido Ikuko no puede alterarse, porque su embarazo es muy arriesgado y puede perder el bebe. Sería una pena que algo le pasara a la hermana de mi hijo y todo por culpa de su papa. 

- Siempre supe que eras una aprovechada y una interesada. ¿Dime qué quieres para mantenerte a raya de mi familia? - dijo Kenji mientras entre cerraba la puerta. 

- Quiero que me pagues TODAS las citas medicas que tenga y me compres todo lo que necesito para mi bebe, después quiero que me pases una mensualidad del 40% de tu sueldo para mantener a mi hijo hasta que cumpla los 20 años y si no cumples júralo que tu amada Ikuko conocerá a el hermoso hermano de... ¿Como es que le van a poner? Así… ¡SERENA!. 

- Eres una vil persona Minako - dijo Kenji mientras la ira lo envolvía - está bien cumpliré con todo eso lo que si te digo ¡OLVIDATE DE TU CARRERA COMO CANTANTE! Me encargare de que tu carrera jamás empiece y que nadie se atreva darte una oportunidad. 

- Ok perfecto haz lo que te parezca, no me importa. Ahora solo me importa mi bebe. Espero que seas feliz Kenji y que tu hija nazca sana - dijo Minako que se limpiaba una lagrima que corría por su mejilla. 

- Ok, adiós - Kenji al decir esto salió por la puerta serrándola de un portazo dejando a una chica con todos sus sueños e ilusiones rotas haci como su corazón.

Fin flash back 

- Kenji te advierto que si llegas a meterte con mi hija veras el lado oscuro de Minako Hino - la mama de Mina se estaba limpiando las pocas lagrimas que le salieron - ya destruiste la vida de una Hino, pero de otra no lo harás. Yo no me meteré en la amistad de ellas, si ellas quieren ser amigas que lo sean. 

- Ok como te parezca. Yo veré como separar a esas dos niñas - Kenji volvía a sentarse en el sillón y empezaba a tocarse la "cien" - oye Minako, ¿Mina desea ser cantante igual que tu verdad? 

- La verdad no se para que te interesa, pero si... Ese es el sueño de Mina desea ser cantante y actriz, como has visto en las fotos que te e mandado ella siempre le a gustado estar en el escenario - la señora Minako en ese momento veía una foto que estaba pegada a un imán de la cocina, era la rubia disfrazada de princesa ya que ella protagonizo un musical en su colegio - te pido Kenji no le hagas nada, por favor te lo imploro. 

-Tranquila Minako - en ese momento se escuchaban unas llaves que abrían la puerta de la casa - te dejo, creo que ya llegaron las muchachas, adiós Minako.

En el momento en que Kenji tranco el teléfono la puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar a 3 chicas, el a ver a una en especial no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta ya que era la viva imagen de Minako cuando joven. 

- Papa qué bueno que estés en casa - dijo Serena abrazando a Kenji - te quiero presentar a dos amigas y compañeras del apartamento. 

- Hola señor me llamo Lita Kino - dijo la peli marrón mostrando su mejor sonrisa. 

- Y yo soy la espectacular Mina Hino, es un placer conocer al padre de mi amiga Serena - dijo la rubia pero abrazándolo como si lo conociera desde siempre, Kenji al sentir los brazos por primera vez de su otra hija se paralizo, era la primera vez que Mina lo abrazaba y el no sabía ni que hacer. 

- Un placer chicas - este se soltó del abrazo de Mina - Serena me duele un poco la cabeza voy a subir a dormir por favor, no hagan ruido. 

- Ok papa tranquilo - Serena lo despidió con un beso en el cachete y vio como este se subía las escaleras - chicas quieren un jugo?

Después de las 3 chicas ir por unos vasos de jugo a la cocina buscaron unas cajas en el ático de Serena y bajaron a su cuarto. Al entrar las chicas se quedaron maravilladas con la habitación de Serena ya que era tan sencilla pero tan sofisticada que la hacía ver perfecta. Las chicas empezaron a poner la ropa de Serena en la cama como esta lo pidió mientras ella recogía unas fotos que tenia pegadas a la pared y cuando tuvo una en especial en sus manos no pudo evitar que se le salieran unas lagrimas, las chicas al fijarse de eso se acercaron a su nueva amiga para consolarla. 

- ¿Serena que ocurre? - pregunto Lita mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro - ¿que tiene esta foto de especial amiga, dime? 

- Serenita tontita dinos ¿si? Confía en nosotras amiga por favor - dijo Mina que abrazaba a la rubia tratando de calmarla. 

- Chicas sentémonos ¿si? - dicho y hecho las 3 chicas estuvieron en el borde d la cama listas para escuchar a su amiga - este chico de aquí que está a mi derecha, marco una parte muy importante de mi vida y lo extraño muchísimo - Serena dijo esto y siguió llorando y le paso la foto a las chicas. 

Ellas al ver la foto vieron 4 niños con disfraces, posiblemente era carnaval, la más pequeña era una que tenía una peluca rosada se veía muy contenta y estaba disfrazada de hada. Después le seguía un chico de cabello marrón un poco más alto que la anterior, disfrazado de pirata ; después seguía un chico de cabello negro y ojos azul marino intenso y este iba disfrazado de lo que parecía príncipe y al lado la que estaban seguras era Serena por los moñitos y esta llevaba un disfraz de princesa y en la foto ella besaba el cachete del niño que tenía el pelo negro y este estaba muy rojo y miraba a la rubia de reojo. La imagen era muy tierna pero… ¿Porque hacia llorar tanto a la rubia? 

- Serena, ¿quien es ese chico? - pregunto Mina 

- El se llama Darien, antes era mi vecino, lo conocí desde pequeña y por su culpa mi adolescencia fue horrible - al terminar de decir eso la pobre Serena empezó a llorar de nuevo. 

- Serena mejor olvida tu pasado ¿si? - dijo Lita la cual trataba de apoyar mucho a su amiga - sea lo que sea que paso con ese chico mejor olvídalo. 

- Cierto Serenita bonita - dijo la rubia del lazo siempre tan carismática - ese chico es un idiota por haber roto tu corazoncito tan lindo y bonito, haci que mejor olvida el pasado y mira el futuro quien sabe capaz en la uní abra algún chico lindo que conquiste tu corazón? 

- ¡Mina! Creo que ese comentario estaba de mas - dijo Lita que miraba a la rubia con mirada asesina - Serena tu solo olvida todo lo que paso ¿si? 

- Si lo sé chicas, pero es que no entiendo porque de la noche a la mañana se fue sin explicación, sin más que sea decir adiós - dijo Serena que de nuevo miraba la foto - el era alguien tan importante para mi... - en ese momento ella se limpio las lagrimas del rostro se paró de la cama y miro a sus amigas - chicas tienen razón debo olvidar todo mi pasado y disfrutar de mi presento con ustedes que son mis nuevas amigas y capaz en la uní conozca a un chico especial que me alegre la vida - Serena al terminar de decir empezó a sonreír y siguió recogiendo sus cosas - ok, pensé que me estaban ayudando chicas? 

En ese momento Lita agarro una de las almohadas que estaban en la cama y se la lanzo a su amiga, pero Serena extrañamente la esquivo y siguió recogiendo sus fotos y sus amigas siguieron poniendo su ropa en la cama, a veces Mina hacia uno que otro comentario por la ropa de la rubia y empezaban a jugar otra vez. Haci estuvieron hasta las 8 de la noche que las chicas como habían terminado de recoger las cosas de su amiga se acostaron en la cama para platicar de cualquier tontería. 

- La verdad yo amaba a Britney Spears - dijo Lita que rehacía su cola de caballo - pero después que empezó a juntarse con la Hilton y se volvió drogadicta perdió todo su encanto. 

- Para mí que la moda entre los famosos es drogarse y ser un mal ejemplo para sus fans - dijo Serena que ya veía por su ventana que se había hecho muy de noche - ¿chicas no deberíamos irnos? 

- Les prometo que yo seré una buena cantante y no hare nada de esas cosas - dijo Mina con estrellitas en los ojos. 

- Cierto Sere - dijo Lita ignorando por completo el comentario de la otra rubia - deberíamos empezar a bajar estas cosas ¿al final tu papa nos va a ayudar o no? 

- Voy a su cuarto para hablar con él - dijo Serena que se levantaba y salía de la habitación. 

Kenji mientras tanto veía las fotos de sus hijos, incluyendo unas fotos de Mina ya que Minako le mandaba cartas diciendo como iba su hija en las actividades escolares y en las clases de danza y ballet a parte le mandaba varias fotos, el aunque lo negaba sentía cierto aprecio por su otra hija, pero el miedo de perder a su perfecta familia era más fuerte que nada.

-Dios tengo que agradecerte por mi hija Mina – empezó a decir Kenji mientras se agarraba un crucifijo que le guindaba del cuello y estaba viendo una foto de la rubia del lazo cuando era una niña y estaba embarrada de helado – la verdad Minako hiso el mejor trabajo del mundo al criar a nuestra hija, se ve tan alegre y cariñosa, la verdad tan solo con sentir sus brazos rodeándome no pude evitar sentir las ganas de ama pucharla y decirle que yo soy su padre, pero no pude, ¡Porque soy un tonto cobarde! Me encantaría volver a sentir un lindo abrazo de Mina, mi pequeña y hermosa mini estrella, se que nunca lo escucharas de mis labios, pero te quiero hija…

Kenji en ese momento se disponía a aguardar todas las fotos y recuerdos de sus tres ángeles cuando escucho la puerta y un poco nervioso cerro el cofre, lo cerró con llave y lo puso encima de su armario.

-Papa, soy Sere… - dijo la rubia aun detrás de la puerta – ¿me vas a ayudar a llevar las cosas a el apartamento?

-Si hija, dame un minuto para buscar las llaves – "la verdad es mejor dejar las cosas como están, si mis dos hijas se llevan bien que sigan haci" pensó Kenji mientras su rostro formaba una linda sonrisa.

Kenji ayudo a las chicas a guardar las cosas de Serena en su carro y mientras hacen eso Kenji trataba de conversar con las amigas de Serena, peor con la que más le interesaba entablar conversación era con Mina, ya que quería conocer un poco el pasado de su hija y conocer más de su personalidad.

Cuando terminaron de meter todo en el carro, estos empezaron su marcha hacia la futura casa de las jóvenes universitarias pero como están tenían hambre hicieron una parada para comprar unas pizzas y las cancelo el papa de Serena. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio el papa de Serena se ofreció a cuidar de los carros mientras ellas subían y bajaban por las demás cosas.

- ¿A QUE NO ADIVINAN QUIEN LLEGO?- dijo Mina mientras cruzaba la puerta de la casa.

- La persona que se encargara de arruinar mis tardes de paz y tranquilidad – dijo Rei mientras salía de la cocina con un vaso de jugo – ya desde hoy se acaba la paz de mi templo.

- Hay Rei tan poco exageres, Mina es un amor – decía Lita mientras dejaba unas casa en la sala.

-Eso lo dices porque tu no fuiste la que estudio durante 5 años con ella – decía Rei mientras suspiraba un poco.

-Cualquiera piensa que soy una mala persona – decía Mina mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-¿chicas nos pueden ayudar a subir las demás cosas? – decía Serena que pasaba por la puerta dejando las demás cajas en el piso y con un fuerte dolor de espalda.

-Ok, vamos – dijeron Ami y Rei al mismo tiempo.

Después de 10 minutos todas las pertenencias de las dos rubias se encontraba en el apartamento y todas como estaban muy cansadas se recostaron en el sofá a recuperar el aliento, pero en ese momento Mina salió con una idea para conocerse mas todas.

- Chicas tengo un plan ¿Qué tal si jugamos al juego de la verdad? – dijo la rubia del lazo mientras se levantaba y quedaba al frente de sus compañeras.

_**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii everybody! Soy yo de nuevo XD la verdad les agradesco a todos por su comentarios! Son unos amores con esta principiante XD la verdad sus sospechas eran ciertas las carismáticas rubias son hermanas! La verdad no se enojen con papa Kenji al final como ven si kiere a Mina ^^ y con respecto con lo de la "D" solo lean que pronto se descubrirá ese misterio XD! Gracias x las personas que me tienen en historia favorita y por las que no dejan los rews pero se quela leen un besos a todos de verdad! Los amooooooo son de lo mejor!**_

_**Mil besos!**_

_**Sailor Stela Moon**_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4 "EL JUEGO DE LA VERDAD"

_**Hola chicas de nuevo aquí con un nuevo cap… antes que nada quiero disculparme aquí con todas ustedes porque e cometido un error fatal, el cual fue que en el apellido de Mina puse HINO y ella es AINO quiero decirles que me siento muy apenada por eso y que de ahora en adelante tendre un pelo mas de cuidado… nos vemos al final XD espero que les guste ^^**_

- Chicas tengo un plan ¿por qué no jugamos al juego de la verdad? - decía la rubia del lazo mientras se levantaba y quedaba al frente de sus compañeras.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué rayos es eso Mina? - pregunto Lita que se enderezaba, ya que esta estaba ocupando gran parte del sofá.

- ¡Mina! ¡Por favor ese tonto juego no! - decía Rei que se acomodaba en el espacio que dejo la peli marrón - si quieren yo les explico chicas - al ver que todas asintieron ella prosiguió - el juego es una tontería, agarramos y en un papel escribimos unas preguntas, el número de preguntas tiene que ser el mismo de las personas que estén jugando; en este caso son 5 preguntas. Las anotamos en unos pedacitos de papel, los doblamos y los ponemos en un embase, sombrero, etc... Lo que importa es que una de nosotras lo revuelva y después todas sacamos en la primera ronda un papel y la más osada lee el suyo de primero, estoy segura que como siempre lo hará Mina - dijo la peli negra mientras movía los ojos en dirección a la rubia que seguía de pie - y si se siente cómoda con su pregunta la responde y si no simplemente hace una penitencia. Ese es el ridículo juego que propone Mina.

- Yo me apunto, voy a buscar el papel y unos lápices - dijo Lita que se levantaba del sillón.

- La verdad seria mega divertido y así sabremos mas de nosotras, yo también juego - dijo Serena y en ese momento miro la peli azul que solo miraba el piso - ¿Ami vas a jugar cierto?

- Este... Es que no se Serena... Sabes que no me gustan este tipo de juegos - dijo Ami

- ¡Vamos Ami! - dijo Mina mientras la agarraba por el brazo y empezaba a sacudirla - vamos anda, anda, anda ¿siiiiiiiiiiii? Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor dulce cariñito... - cuando Mina soltó a la peli azul esta tuvo que empezar a arreglarse porque la rubia la sacudía tan fuerte que hasta se despeino un poco.

- Esta bien jugare, jugare - dijo Ami al ver que Mina de nuevo se acercaba mucho a ella.

- ¡Que bueno! Y tu Rei, vas a jugar verdad - dijo la chica del lazo rojo.

- Creo que no me queda de otra - dijo la peli negra que empezaba a peinar su largo cabello - a demás te mataría si llegas a medio despeinarme.

- Ya llegue y tengo las cosas chicas - decía Lita mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Bueno empecemos chicas - decía Mina mientras agarraba una hoja y empezaba a escribir - ¡Huy que divertido será esto!

Las 5 chicas empezaron a escribir cada una en su hoja, pero la primera en terminar fue Mina y como a las demás aun le faltaban preguntas se ofreció ir a poner la pizza en el microondas y llevar una bebidas. Pasados unos 10 minutos la rubia regresaba con una bandeja que tenia 5 vasos de refresco y las dos cajas de pizzas.

- ¿Ya están listas chicas? - decía Mina mientras colocaba los refrescos y la pizza en la mesita que se encontraba en frente de ellas y al ver que todas asentían dijo - me ofrezco ser la mano blanca que revuelva los papelitos.

- Prefiero que sea alguien que realmente sea inocente - dijo Rei que se acercaba a agarrar su primer pedazo de pizza y su bebida - que lo haga Ami.

- Hummm está bien - dijo la peli azul y al ver que ninguna de sus amigas se opuso agarro un sombrero tejido de color verde, se notaba que era de Lita y con su mano empezaba a mover los papeles en su interior.

- Ok pero podemos poner música porque así capas nos animamos mas - dijo Serena mirando a Rei.

- ¿Porque no? - dijo la peli negra mientras agarraba el control remoto y prendía el equipo de sonido dejando la radio, pero cuando sintonizo la emisora un grito casi hace que su bebida se le callera encima.

-¡DIOS AMO ESA CANCION! - decía Mina mientras le quitaba el control a Rei y lo usaba como micrófono (en la radio la canción que sonaba era Hot de Avril Lavigne) y sin dudarlo empezó a cantar el coro.

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me  
Baby baby  
You're so good to me  
Baby baby

- Ok ya bájale Mina y empecemos a jugar si no quieres que me vaya a dormir - dijo Rei medio divertida, no le gustaba admitirlo pero le encantaba ver a su amiga bailar y cantar porque lo hacía como toda una estrella.

-Jajaja hay Rei - Mina de nuevo se sentaba en el pufs pero seguía escuchando la canción - saben algo les hare una promesa amigas, el día que un chico me robe el corazón y realmente me traiga de cabeza le cantare esa canción y lo haré con todas mis fuerzas para trasmitirle el mensaje de que me trae loquita por él y... - en ese momento con su dedo señalo a las 4 chicas que estaban sentadas en el sofá - ustedes estarán hay y me verán cantar... Se los prometo chicas.

- Bueno espero que sea verdad Mina - decía Serena que terminaba de tragar un trazo de pizza - ¿chicas empezamos el juego?

- Si pero quiero empezar yo - dijo Lita la cual terminaba de tomar un sorbo de su bebida y sacaba un papel de su sombrerito - haber que dice aquí... ¿Cual fue la mejor travesura de la infancia?

- Esa pregunta la escribí yo - dijo Rei muy divertida - veamos que hacia Lita de pequeña.

-Bueno de pequeña cuando empecé en clases de karate un chico de cinta morada se metía con una amiga mía y como la defendí me reto ya que yo tenía la fama de ser la mejor en cinta amarilla pero como yo sabía que no podía ganarle al momento de la pelea opte por darle una patada en su "querido amiguito" - las chicas al oír esto empezaron a reírse e imaginar el dolor de aquel pobre chico - la verdad no sé si fue mi más grande travesura pero me divertí muchísimo.

- Hay por dios Lita que mala eres - dijo Mina que tomaba un sorbo de su bebida - vengo yo chicas... Si escogiera una villana de las películas de Disney ¿cual sería?

- Esa la escribí yo - dijo Serena que ya se terminaba su segunda rebanada de pizza - últimamente estoy obsesionada con ellas no sé porque jajaja...

- Hummm seria sin dudarlo Cruela De Vil, esa tipa tiene tanto estilo pero no me gustaría jamás llevar 4 kilos de animal muerto encima de mi - Mina se cayó porque las risas de las chicas fueron muy sonoras - la verdad me encanta Cruela es tan... Tan... Cruela. A parte amaría tener un hurón como mascota son tan tiernos - Mina al decir esto se le pusieron los ojos como estrellas.

- Espero que también te cales cuando te llenen de lodo o torta los cachorritos - dijo Lita la cual no aguantaba la risa.

- La verdad de pequeña me encantaba jugar en el lodo y adoro las tortas, haci que ¡vengan los 101 dálmatas que estoy lista para ellos! - al decir esto las chicas explotaron de risa y mas al ver que Serena se caía del mueble por la risa.

- Hay di... Dios mío... Mejor sigo yo - dijo Rei que se limpiaba una lagrima que le salió de los ojos – ¿cual sería la mejor cualidad que usarías para conquistar un chico que apenas conoces?

- Esa la escribí yo - dijo Ami que se volvía a sentar derecha - espero que no te incomode mi pregunta.

- Claro que no Ami - dijo Rei que le daba un abrazo a la peli azul - y para mi seria ser yo misma y demostrar que soy única y una chica que vale la pena, simplemente ser uno mismo es el gran gancho a la hora de la conquista.

- Pues yo en el lugar de Rei usaría unos short o una falda - dijo Mina mientras se reía - porque con las piernas que tiene mi amiga, cualquier hombre se derrite a sus pies - las chicas no pudieron evitar empezar e reírse de nuevo a carcajadas.

- La verdad Mina eres todo un personaje - dijo Ami - quiero leer yo mi papel ¿puedo? - al ver a las chicas en un ataque de risa asentían lo abrió, lo leyó y no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate, miro de reojo a Rei y lo leyó - Esta pregunta espero que la lea Rei... Amiga ya le confesaste tus sentimientos al guapetón de tu amigo Nicolás?

De un momento a otro las risas se apagaron y todas las chicas solo miraban a la peli negra que se había puesto blanca como el papel, ella solo miraba a Mina.

- ¡MINA AINO! - Rei de la nada se puso roja como un tomate y se disponía a asesinar a su amiga haci que Lita tubo que agarrarla por la cintura para que no se parara del sofá - ¡ERES MUJER MUERTA!

- Hay vamos Rei ya no somos las adolecentes de 16 años de antes - dijo Mina mientras pensaba como salvar su pellejo - ya que somos grandes deberías intentarlo, estoy segura que Nicolás y tu aran una pareja hermosa haci que termina de dar el paso amiga.

- ¡MINAAAAAA! ¡ME HARE UNA PELUCA CON EL CABELLO QUE TE QUITE! - Rei hacia mil y un intentos para librase de los brazos de Lita pero esta simplemente no la soltaba y eso que no usaba casi toda su fuerza.

- Rei mejor cálmate no queremos a Mina sin cabello - dijo Serena mientras empezaba a echarle aire a la peli negra - aparte de seguro se verá más rara de lo que ya es.

- ¡SERE! Pensé que estabas de mi parte - la rubia del lazo empezaba a hacer pucheros - ¡no vale! ¡Ahora todas aman a Rei!

- Eso te pasa por ser tan inmadura - dijo Rei mientras le sacaba la lengua a Mina.

- ¿Mira quién habla? - dijo la rubia del lazo mientras se cruzaba de brazos - bueno por lo que se ve Rei no responderá la pregunta así que... ¿Serena porque no lees tu papel?

- Hummm cierto lo había olvidado - dijo la chica de las coletas mientras abría el papel de ella - ¿Cual era tu comiquita favorita de la infancia?

- Esa la escribí yo - dijo Lita que por algún motivo aun no soltaba a Rei.

- Hummm se que sonara tonto pero me gustaba mucho Sailor Moon - al escuchar eso las otras 3 abrieron muchísimo los ojos -¿que ocurre?

- A Rei y a mí nos encantaba también esa comiquita de pequeñas - dijo Mina muy asombrada.

- A mí también me gusto muchísimo, nunca me perdí un capitulo - dijo Lita riéndose de nuevo.

- Guao Serena ya conocimos a otras chicas que le gusta Sailor Moon - dijo Ami sonriendo amablemente como siempre.

- Cierto es increíble que todas tengamos eso en común chicas - dijo Serena que se reía igual que Lita.

- ¡Chicas tengo una idea! - dijo Rei - ¿porque no nos ponemos de apodo las inners? ¡Seria muy divertido!

- ¡SI! - respondieron las otras 4 al mismo tiempo causando que se rieran de nuevo.

- Bueno mis queridas inners ¿que tal si jugamos la última ronda y nos vamos a dormir? - decía Lita que por fin había soltado a Rei y le pasaba las hojas y los lápices a las chicas.

Las inners escribieron rápido y en dos minutos ya cada una tenía su papelito en la mano y decidieron responder las preguntas en el orden como lo hicieron en la primera ronda

- Veamos que será esta vez - decía Lita mientras leía el papel y de repente se puso roja como un tomate y miro a las demás muchachas - ok... La cosa subió de tono ¿no? ¿Cual es tu fantasía sexual? - dijo Lita mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Esa la escribí yo - dijo Serena medio rojita - la verdad si no quieres no la respondas.

- Tranquila Serena somos amigas ¿no? - dijo Lita muy divertida - humm mi fantasía sexual es en un jacuzzi lleno de espuma y que el tipo sea tan atractivo como Johnny Depp y que en el cuarto en que estemos tenga un techo de vidrio o movible para haci hacerlo viendo las estrellas - dijo Lita muy confiada de sí misma pero muy roja.

- Valla, valla Lita que experiencia - dijo Mina mientras se reía - si algún día conozco a tu novio le paso el dato para que te la cumpla.

- Gracias Mina que linda, ¿pero porque no lees tu papel para saber? - dijo Lita en tono sarcástico.

- Ok... Hummm oh valla valla ¡pillinas! Cual seria el lugar más loco donde lo ¿has hecho o donde esperas hacerlo? - Mina miro a sus amigas y solo dijo - chicas ¿me creerían si les digo que soy virgen? - las muchachas al escuchar eso se quedaron impresionadas mas de una pensaba que Mina era la más experta de todas - sé que es una decepción pero bueno que se le hace jajaja y con respecto a la pregunta... Me muero por hacerlo en un camerino antes de empezar un concierto. Nose saber que esta mi publico afuera esperándome y sintiendo el placer de mi pareja estoy segura que me enloquecerá - Mina ni se sonrojo ni nada cuando termino de hablar solo sonrió pero de repente dijo - por cierto ¿quien lo pregunto?

- Yo - respondió Rei que ya empezaba a abrir su papel - ¿Mina de verdad eres virgen? - al ver a su amiga asentir no dijo más nada sobre ese tema y empezó a leer su papel pero en su cara se tono de una pálido que parecía que un verdadero espectro - estoy segura que esta la escribió esa Aino... ¡Simplemente di los 5 lugares dentro de una casa donde esperas hacerlo!

-¡Hay amiga ya me conoces! - dijo Mina muerta de la risa igual que sus otras amigas - vamos Rei dinos, oye pero la cama no cuenta.

- Te sorprenderé amiga - Rei le guiño un ojo a la rubia del lazo haciendo que las risas cesaran y con los dedos de la mano empezó a contar - en la ducha, en el sofá, tirada en la alfombra, en el comedor y en la cocina - cuando termino de decir todo eso tenía sus 5 dedos levantados pero agrego – aunque… ¿ porque no también en un pufs? - Mina al escuchar eso vio el lugar donde estaba sentada y en su cara se formo una mueca de asco.

- Con tal de que cuando te visite me avises para no tocar ese pufs todo perfecto - dijo Mina mientras se sentaba en el sofá - sigues tu Ami...

- Ok... - la peli azul habría su papel y al leerlo sus mejillas se pusieron muy rosadas haciendo que se viera mega cuchi - ¿Como seria para ti la perfecta primera vez con tu pareja? La verdad quiero algo muy romántico, una velada en una cabaña al lado de un lago con un camino lleno de pétalos de rosa que me lleve hasta la... Cama y que en la cama hayan muchos más pétalos y que haiga velas aromatizantes que sea lo único que ilumine el cuarto mientras está lloviendo - al terminar de decir esto todas las muchachas soltaron un sonoro suspiro al escuchar el deseo de su amiga.

- Realmente hermoso Ami - dijo Serena que se ponía a abrir su papel - el ultimo papel significa que lo escribiste tu amiga veamos que me pusiste… Oh... - Serena al leer la pregunta sintió como si un nudo se le hiciera en la garganta y una gran tristeza de la nada la rodeo - ¿eres virgen? Si no lo eres di tu primera vez...

- Serena de verdad lo siento no tienes porque responder eso amiga - decía Ami mientras la abrazaba, se veía muy nerviosa.

- Tranquila Ami - la rubia sonrió para devolverle la tranquilidad a su amiga después voltio donde las demás - la verdad no chicas... No soy completamente virgen ya que a los 16 años mi ex lo que hiso fue tratar de abrirme con sus dedos pero aparte de eso yo ni me sentía excitada, solo estaba allí acostada en una cama extra grande con un hombre que una semana después me mandaría al demonio – en ese momento Serena bajo la mirada de nuevo al piso ya que sentía que pronto empezaría a llorar – mientras ese idiota tenía sus dedos dentro de mi vagina la verdad ni cosquillas sentía. No se capaz eran los nervios o que algo me decía que algo malo iba a suceder y de tuviera eso, no sé lo que importa que no paso mas allá, pero aunque aun sea virgen no me siento pura.

Serena en ese momento se limpiaba una lagrima que corría por su rostro y sus ojos solo miraban el piso, no era capaz de ver la cara de sus amigas y sintiéndose que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar levanto los ojos y dijo.

- Rei disculpa, ¿cual es mi cuarto? Es que ya me quiero ir a dormir.

- Ven yo te acompaño - Rei se levanto del sofá y camino hasta la entrada de un pasillo mientras Serena recogía una de las caja del piso. 

- Buenas noches chicas – dijo la rubia de coletas caminando detrás de la peli negra – que tengan dulces sueños amigas.

- Igual para ti Serena – dijeron las otras tres que se quedaron en la sala sin más nada que decir.

- Serena, este es tu cuarto – dijo Rei cuando le abría la puerta de la ultima habitación que quedaba en un pasillo.

-Oh ¿y esto que es? – dijo Serena al fijarse que en la puerta de la que era su habitación había un mini cartelito hecho con foami que decía "Serena" - ¿Quién hiso esto?

- Yo – dijo la peli negra – la verdad en todos los cuartos hay un letrerito con el nombre de nosotras, Ami me dijo que te gustaba el rosa y el blanco por eso use estos colores.

- Rei esta hermoso me encanta, gracias – en ese momento Serena abrazo a Rei, era la primera vez que las dos se abrazaban, Rei no dudo y le correspondió el abrazo causando que la rubia empezara a llorar.

- Serena por favor, amiga no llores – decía la peli negra mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y esta sin querer también se le cristalizaron un poco los ojos – mejor entramos a tu cuarto ¿si?

La rubia no dijo nada solo asintió la cabeza aun llorando en el hombro de su amiga, se separaron y abrieron la puerta de su cuarto el cual era espacioso y tenía una cama matrimonial. Serena se alegro al ver que justo al lado de la cama había una ventana muy grande que permitía que la luz de la luna iluminara el cuarto por completo sin la necesidad de la luz normal.

- ¿Rei puedes venir a mi cuarto más tarde cuando las chicas se vallan a dormir? – dijo la rubia que dejaba la caja que trajo en el piso.

- Esta bien Sere, hablamos en un rato – dijo Rei que salía del cuarto dejando a la rubia sola.

- Bueno Serena – empezó a decir la rubia para sí misma – ya debo de dejar de mortificarme por mi pasado, de hoy en adelante solo mirare el futuro, ya es hora de olvidarme de todo.

La rubia al terminar de decir esto se sentó el la ventana para poder mirar la luna.

Mientras tanto en el salón las chicas estaban hablando.

- De verdad me dolió lo de Serena, he visto a mi amiga llorar durante tanto tiempo que no soporto verla llorar mas – dijo Ami mientras trataba de controlar las ganas de llorar.

-Tranquila bella – decía Lita la cual la abrazaba.

-La verdad duele enamorarse, por eso yo no quiero saber nada de los hombres – decía Rei mientras llegaba a la sala, pero el sonido del teléfono la interrumpió – ¡Por dios! ¿Quién se le ocurre llamar a esta hora? – camino hasta la esquina donde se encontraba el teléfono agarro y se sentó en uno de los pufs y contesto – halo, ¿Quién habla?

- ¿Ya ni me reconoces la voz primita? – dijo la voz de un muchacho al otro lado de la llamada.

-Ah, eres tu… ¿que paso ahora? – dijo la peli negra que volteaba la mirada de manera odiosa.

-Nada que quiera decirte que tu papa dejo algo en mi casa, así que mañana voy a visitarte y pasar la tarde allá, haci que espero que prepares algo rico para comer – dijo el chico que se estiraba en su cama, ya que hablaba de su teléfono celular.

- Ok, pero aquí están mis compañeras de apartamento y te pido que ni se te ocurra ligártelas ¿ok? – la peli negra vio a sus amigas empezar a contener la risa por su comentario.

- Rei sabes que después que termine con Neherenia no me quiero saber nada de chicas por un rato, a parte NO ME GUSTAN LAS NIÑAS– la voz del chico enfatizo las últimas palabras

- Ok como quieras, mira estoy ocupada hablamos después ¿quieres?

- OK, chao Rei hasta mañana, protégete – el chico en seguida tranco la llamada porque sabía que su prima lo iba a insultar.

-¡HUY COMO LO ODIO! – la peli negra tranco el teléfono muy fuerte – chicas mañana mi primo Darien va a venir a traer un paquete y capaz pase la tarde aquí con nosotr…

-¡DARIEN! – las chicas se alteraron al escuchar el grito de Ami, la cual se soltó de los brazos de Lita y miraba a Rei horrorizada.

-Oh por dios Lita ¿no será del Darien que nos hablo Serena? – dijo Mina mirando a la peli negra con los ojos lo más abiertos posible.

-¿ok, alguien me puede explicar que rayos pasa acá? – dijo Rei que no entendía el comportamiento de sus amigas.

_**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mucho por hoy XD! La verdad en el cap anterior no agradeci como venia haciéndolo porque estaba que me caia del sueño XD! **_

_**X cierto chicas kiero informarles que les hare una pequeña maldad tengo pensado escribir un one shot haci que el cap 6 (en el que aparece por fin el objeto de deseo que todas aman XD) capas se tarde en subir… aunqueeeeeee si sobrepasan las 25 rews en ese preciso instante subiré el cap 6 XD! Por cierto el one shot si me inspiro estará publicado el lunes o martes haci que no sean malas y se pasan por hay y me dicen que tal? Bueno sin mas que decir solo que ya las cosas buenas de este fic van a empezar los dejo con un fuerte beso y abrazo a todoooooos!**_

_**Se les adora Sailor Stela Moon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 "LA VERDAD DEL PASADO DE SERENA"

_**Por finnnn todas sus preguntas serán respondidas! Ya es hora de que el pasado salga a la luz! Nos vemos al final mis chics! mil besos….**_

Serena estaba arreglando unas cosas de su nuevo cuarto, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de este.

-Sere, soy yo Rei – dijo la voz que provenía del otro lado de la puerta – perdón por no venir antes, es que la tonta de Mina estaba metida en mi cuarto y no quería irse hasta que le contara los detalles de mi vida después que salí de la secundaria.

-Tranquila, pasa – decía Serena mientras abría la puerta dejando pasar la peli negra – oye ¿y estas cajas? – dijo la rubia de las coletas señalando a unas cajas que estaban en la puerta de su habitación.

-Son tus cosas, cuando viniste a tu habitación solo te trajiste una, así que te hice el favor de traerte las demás y entre las dos arreglamos tu habitación ¿Qué dices? – la peli negra empezaba a meter las cajas que estaban apiladas así que de un empujón las cajas estaban ya todas dentro de la habitación de la rubia – dame un minuto y te traigo tus maletas.

-De verdad mil gracias Rei – dijo Serena cuando la peli negra regresaba con sus maletas – la verdad pensaba en ir a buscar mis cosas despues que todas ustedes estarían durmiendo – la rubia en este momento lo mostro una gran sonrisa como agradecimiento a la peli negra.

-Bueno fue nada – la peli negra la correspondió la sonrisa "tengo que averiguar lo que me dijeron las chicas a como dé lugar, no debe ser mi primo, aunque…" pensó la peli negra – y entonces… ¿nos ponemos a arreglar tu cuarto?

Si claro pero primero la ropa ¿si? – la rubia agarraba las maletas y las puso encima de la cama, las abrió y empezó a poner la ropa en la cama – ¿Rei puedo preguntarte algo?

Si claro Sere dime ¿que es? – dijo Rei mientras agarraba unos ganchos que se encontraban en el ahora nuevo armario de la rubia.

¿Por qué nos rentaste estas habitaciones ya amuebladas? – Serena empezaba a meter unas

camisas en los ganchos que le pasaba la peli negra – la verdad, yo pensaba que mi habitación

estaría sin nada, por eso traje un colchón inflable para dormir. Pero me encuentro con esta

sorpresa que mi nueva habitación tiene su cama, algunos muebles e incluso unas sillas y un

pufs… No es que me queje pero me pareció mega extraño.

-Bueno es que mi padre es un político muy reconocido, aparte es dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de Tokio – la peli negra en ese momento empezaba a meter la ropa de la rubia en el armario – y a parte, tiene una obsesión por comprarme la mas mínima estupidez, creo que lo hace para compensar su falta de paternidad durante todos estos años conmigo. Y para ser sincera no te e rentado nada, para mí es un placer que ustedes me hagan compañía y por eso no pienso cobrarles nada por su estadía conmigo.

-¿en serio? – dijo la rubia la cual se había sorprendido mucho al escuchar eso – guao de ser así que feliz me has hecho, ya estaba pensando en cómo hacer para pagar esta habitación, como que me iba a tocar trabajar en la mala vida.

-Ay tranquila Serena tonta, a demás laque le toca trabajar en eso es a Mina, yo aun no me creo esa de que ella sea virgen – dijo la peli negra mientras abrazaba a Serena – ¡si ustedes la hubieran conocido antes pensarían lo mismo que yo!

-Rei… si tanto odias a Mina ¿porque dejaste que viviera aquí? – dijo Serena que la miraba a los ojos.

-Yo no la odio, en realidad tratarnos mal es nuestra manera para decir te quiero… - dijo Rei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Mina ha sido muy buena amiga durante años y se que necesitaba vivir aquí así que sin pensarlo la deje… aparte es tan cómica y sé que con ella aquí me divertiré muchísimo – en ese momento Rei terminaba de poner otras blusas en el armario – oye… ni se te ocurra decirle que yo te conté esto ¿ok?

Serena en ese momento no pudo contestar porque Mina había entrado a la habitación corriendo y empezaba a abrazar muy fuerte a Rei.

-¡YO SABIA! – Mina empezó a hablar - ¡YO SABIA QUE ME QUERIAS! Ay Rei que linda eres conmigo viste que al final tantos años haciéndote la vida imposible rindieron sus frutos.

-¡CALLATE Y SUELTAME! –decía Rei en un intento por arrancarse las brazos de la rubia pero estos se habían pegado y por más que tratara la rubia no dejaba de dar besos en su cachete, algo que ya la estaba desesperando – lo que le dije a Serena no es cierto yo te odio, me caes de la patada ¡ASI QUE SUELTAME!

-Ay Rei tranquila ya sé que jamás admitirás que me amas pero bueno… me conformo con saber que tengo a un testigo – en esto Mina voltio a ver a donde Serena y esta se había lanzado a la cama y tenía una almohada en la cara para amortiguar la risa que tenia, después hecho una ojeada a las cosas y le pregunto a la chica que tenía la cara tapada – oye Sere ¿puedo ayudarte a decorar tu cuarto también? Si dejas a Rei estoy segura que lo decorara como si fuera una monja.

Serena no podía hablar simplemente su mano señalo con el pulgar que si y seguía muriéndose de la risa. Después de unos minutos Mina había soltado a Rei y se lanzo en la cama para abrazar a Serena y quitarle la almohada de la cara, después de eso las rubias se levantaros y empezaron a terminar de arreglar la ropa de la chica de coletas cuando venia Mina y seguía haciendo comentarios sobre la ropa de Serena ocasionando mini discusiones entre Rei y Mina. Cuando terminaron de arreglar toda la ropa, Rei guardo las maletas de Serena y Mina empezaba a abrir las cajas que habían en el piso empezando a decoran la habitación de esta con fotos, afiches, muñecas y peluches y sin fin de cosas más. Pero mientras estaban pegando las fotos en la pared Rei por un momento se quedo paralizada mirando cierta foto que tenía su amiga.

-Sere ¿Quién es este chico? – dijo la peli negra que señalaba a un chico de cabello negro que salía junto en una foto en que parecía que ella tenía como 6 años y el muchacho alrededor de 10.

-Oh… él es se llama Darien… y te pido que no hablamos de él ¿si? – dijo la rubia que seguía colocando fotos en la pared.

-Sere, Rei es nuestra amiga por que no nos cuentas bien ¿si, por favor? – dijo Mina defendiendo la peli negra.

-Cierto Sere, solo me gustaría saber, porque no solo tienes una – Rei en ese momento señalaba el fondo de la caja la cual salían muchas fotos en que estaba el chico de cabello negro - ¡tienes bastantes!

-Uff… creo que no podre huir siempre de mi pasado – en ese momento Serena agarraba las demás fotos que estaban en la caja y en otra caja saco lo que era un diario y sentándose en la cama dijo – ¿chicas pueden sentarse?

-Está bien, pero Serena dime ¿Ese tal Darien es la persona que te regalo el collar de la "D"? – peli negra al ver que la rubia asentía se quedo helada "dios mío esto no puede ser posible, es el mismo Darien" pensó – pero… ¿de dónde conoces a Darien?

-Darien era mi vecino, cuando yo tenía como 4 años su familia se mudo a la casa de al lado y la verdad mi mama y la de él a la semana se trataban como si llevaran años conociéndose y así como ellas se hicieron amigas, Darien se hiso mi amigo y de mi hermano, aunque era mayor que yo y que Sammy, le gustaba jugar con los dos – la rubia mientras decía eso le pasaba las fotos a sus amigas, la verdad ver a Serena abrazando a su hermano que apenas era un bebe y el otro chico que abrazaba o simplemente salía al lado de la rubia daba mucho sentimiento.

-Guao Serena la verdad es increíble que a alguien a quien conozcas de pequeña lo odies tanto ahorita – dijo Rei que sentía un gran retorcijón en su estomago – pero… ¿Cómo y cuándo te regalo ese collar?

-La verdad yo apenas tenía 10 años y el 14 y nosotros decíamos que cuando fuéramos grandes seriamos novios y nos casaríamos, una noche yo estaba en su casa y estábamos viendo las estrellas y la luna cuando me dijo que tenía que darme algo. Cuando de su bolsillo saco una pequeña bolsa yo me había quedado sin palabras y cuando saque de la bolsa este collar – la rubia de coletas en ese momento mostraba el collar dorado que guindaba de su cuello – me había quedado sin palabras, en ese momento el me había hecho una promesa que aun recuerdo por cierto.

_Flash back_

_Cuando la pequeña Serena sacaba de la bolsita un collar que le había regalado su mejor amigo sin dudarlo le salto a los brazos y como era típico de ella le daba besitos en el cachete._

_-¡Uy gracias Darien esta hermoso me encanta!- decía la chiquilla mientras seguía abrazando a su amigo._

_-De nada pequeña cabeza de chorlito – dijo el peli negro mientras correspondía de misma manera el abrazo – oye pero no lo has visto bien mi Serenita._

_-¿a que te revieres? – la chica al escuchar esto soltó al muchacho y cuando reviso la parte de atrás de la luna vio que el collar tenía una "D" y una "S" escritas -¡DARIEN ESTA HERMOSO ME ENCANTA!_

_-De nada Sere por cierto Serena quiero hacerte una promesa._

_-Dime lo que quieras soy toda oídos._

_-Serena Usagi Tsukino hoy delante de esta hermosa luna llena te prometo que por siempre estaré a tu lado y que siempre cuidare de ti y sabes otra cosa… te prometo que cuando seamos grandes te daré la boda que tanto deseas y te comprare la casa en la playa…_

_-¿y el perro? Yo dije que quería un lobo siberiano – dijo la rubia haciendo puchero que la hacía verse muy tierna._

_-jajaja tranquila mi Sere te prometo que también tendrás tu perro y toda la jungla que quieras tener dentro de la casa, pero Serenita el punto es que quiero que cuando seamos grandes estarás conmigo y que lo que siento por ti nunca se irá._

_-Ay Darien tu siempre tan poético, tranquilo que estoy segura que cuando seamos grandes seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos de siempre – el chico al escuchar esto no pudo evitar que una gota saliera en su cabeza, su declaración de amor fue patética mientras que la inocente rubia seguía sonriendo de lo más normal._

_-Si cabeza de chorlito… así será- después de decir esto Darien se acerco para darle un tierno beso en el cachete de la rubia, pero…_

_Fin flas back_

- Guao casi como en las novelas – dijo Mina que tenía los ojos como dos corazones – que hermoso amor de infancia.

- No era amor, Darien era mi mejor amigo, más bien era como un hermano para mí, la verdad pasamos cosas momentos muy lindos de pequeños pero no jamás sentí algo mas por el que no fuera amistad, bueno eso creo.

-¿Pero entonces quien fue el chico que te hiso tanto daño, porque le echas la culpa a Darien de todo si el no ha hecho nada, quien es el chico que te hiso sufrir? – dijo Rei que estaba un poco alterada.

-Se llama Diamante y era el mejor amigo de Darien en el instituto de chicos, por Darien yo un día conocí a Diamante cuando tenía 15 años y la verdad ese imbécil me uso como su juguete y solo se burlo de mi, el día de mi cumpleaños lo transformo en el peor día de mi vida y después de eso desapareció y como se fue el de la nada también desapareció Darien –en ese momento la rubia de coletas se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos – desde que tengo quince años no he sabido nada del que se llamaba mi mejor amigo. Diamante siempre me decía que el quería estudiar su universidad en Estados Unidos y que estaba haciendo lo posible por convencer a Darien de que fuera con él. La verdad Diamante siempre fue un egoísta pero es que conmigo se veía tan dulce y me decía cosas tan lindas y yo como tonta quinceañera caí a sus pies. Estoy segura que cuando Diamante se desapareció, Darien se fue con él y estoy segura que aun se deben estar riendo aun de la tonta de Serena Tsukino – Serena en ese momento se veía en su cara una expresión de odio que realmente daba miedo.

-Sabes no deberías decir esas cosas porque tú no sabes nada Serena – en ese momento Rei se había levantado de la cama y se había puesto muy furiosa.

-¿Por qué tú dices eso Rei? Tú no sabes nada por lo que pase, no me dolió la traición del imbécil de Diamante la única que de verdad me pego fue la de la familia Chiba, porque ellos estuvieron presente cuando ocurrió todo y se fueron sin decir nada, para mí que todos ellos son unos hipócritas – en ese momento Rei sin pensarlo abofeteo a la rubia.

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DECIR ESO MAS NUNCA EN TU VIDA SERENA, TU NO SABES NADA, NO ENTIENES NADA! ERES SOLO UNA NIÑA INMADURA QUE HABLA SIN SABER LO QUE PASO EN REALIDAD – después que Rei le metió la cachetada a Serena se disponía a irse, cuando llego a la puerta volteo y miro a la rubia de las coletas que aun se tocaba el cachete – y sabes algo, yo no seré la que te quite la venda de los ojos, de eso se tiene que encargar otro, pero algo si te voy a exigir, debajo de este techo la familia chiba se respeta, Mina vete a tu cuarto ya.

- Ok Reicita, la que te ganaste Sere… - dijo la otra rubia mientras se paraba de la cama – pero Rei tiene razón no puedes juzgar a los demás porque no sabes muchas cosas Sere Sere, besos descansa.

Serena al quedarse sola en su cuarto apago las luz todas las cajas que estaban en su cama las lanzo al piso, saco su cobija y un peluche y se acostó en su cama a tratar de dormir pero por más que lo intentara las palabras de Rei eran como cuchillos que cortaban su alma y sin querer empezó a llorar. No se explica el significado de las palabras de Rei, pero de algo estaba segura sus amigas sabían algo de lo que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Serena no se fijo en las horas que paso llorando pero al fin y al cabo se quedo dormida, no sin antes pensar que al día siguiente pediría muchas explicaciones a sus amigas.

-Por algo Rei se altero mucho y yo voy a descubrir que pasa aquí – dijo la rubia mirando el collar antes de dormirse "¿Darien que abra sido de tu vida mi gran amigo?"

Al día siguiente cuando Serena se despertó y fue al comedor se encontró a las otras cuatro chicas tomando su desayuno sin dudarlo se sentó en una de las sillas y su boca pronuncio.

-Chicas tenemos que hablar – dijo Serena en un tono muy serio que causo escalofríos a mas de una allí presente.

_**Felicidades mis pillinas se salieron con la suya! Como an publicado los 25 rews publique este cap antes que el one! Asi que nose quejen ok? Felicidades a todas las que adivinaron que el imbécil era diamante pero ahora la duda esta… Serena se encontrara a Darien? Rei le dira a Serena toda la verdad? que rayos ocurrió con Darien cuando la rubia cumplió sus 16 años? Si quieren saber todo esto siguen mi historia y dejen muchisimoos rews que me encanta sentir el apollo de todas ustedes mis chicas y chicos como no? **___

_**Mil besos a todos! Son unosa amores los adoro! Realmente los adoro! Cuídense y les deseo lo mejor.**_

_**Sailor Stela Moon **_

_**POSDATA: nose pero siento que ese sub nombre me hace sentir vieja denme su opinión y díganme si quieren que siga dejando esta firma o la cambio a como me dicen cariñosamente mis amigos "nesha"… toda opinión vale!**_


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7 "UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO"

_**Chicas perdón por tardarme tanto! Es que e estado mega ocupadísima! Si supieran todas las maldades que me an hecho mis profes… pero bueno aquí el nuevo cap **____** besos se les quiere amigas **____**… nos vemos al final!**_

-¿que ocurre Serena? - preguntaba Lita que termina de tomarse su café.

- Ocurre que ustedes me están ocultando algo, de eso estoy segura y si vamos a hacer amigas creo que debemos tener confianza entre todas - Serena se cruzo de brazos y miro en especial a Rei - por ejemplo Rei ¿Por que te enojaste tanto cuando estaba hablando de la familia Chiba?

- Serena te voy a pedir que no hablemos de eso delante de las demás - la peli negra se limpiaba con una servilleta y se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hasta el balcón del apartamento haciéndole un gesto a la rubia de coletas para que se acercara.

- Bueno ahora si me vas a decir que ocurrió anoche - Serena había cerrado la puerta corrediza del balcón mientras se acercaba a la peli negra.

- Serena ¿que piensas hacer hoy? - Rei se había asomado por completo mientras ponía sus brazos en el barandal, tenían una de las más bellas vistas de Tokio.

- Humm hasta ahora no se, pero creo que iré a casa de mis padres ¿porque preguntas eso? - Serena también se había apoyado del barandal pero ella miraba a la peli negra.

- Primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas por la cachetada de ayer, me sacaste de mis casillas, algo que es muy difícil de lograr - en ese momento la peli negra giro la cabeza para ver a Serena - y lo único que te voy a pedir es que estés aquí antes de las 6 de la tarde y todas tus preguntas tendrán respuesta.

- Sabes, eso me deja igual que hace rato, pero bueno tranquila estaré aquí para saber la verdad - en ese momento Serena abrazo a Rei - y tranquila, lo de ayer quedo olvidado amiga.

- Gracias - Rei le correspondió el abrazo y sonrió de manera muy carismática "espero que Darien no se allá ido para esa hora, hoy Serena se enterara de todo" - ahora volvamos para desayunar.

- Ok - la rubia siguió esa orden sin chistar "mejor le hago caso por un tiempo, quiero seguir teniendo casa"

Las dos chicas volvieron al comedor y empezaron a desayunar de nuevo todas en conjunto, aunque Serena la toco ir por un tazón para servirse. El desayuno fue muy alegre, sobre todo por las peleas de Rei y Mina, e incluso Serena se les unió en una para defender a la otra rubia, algo que a la peli azul y la peli marrón les pareció muy cómico. Después de desayunar cada una lavo su plato. Cada chica decidió hacer algo productivo con su domingo, Serena ya que esta se iba a casa de sus padres fue a bañarse; Rei, Lita y Mina decidieron ver tele un rato y Ami prefirió leer un rato en su cuarto.

- Chicas ya me voy - una hora después Serena se acercaba y se despedía de sus cuatro amigas, Mina saco casi que por la fuerza a Ami de su habitación - estaré aquí como a las 5 y 30. Rei cumple tu promesa ¿si?

- Tranquila Serena, que tengas una linda tarde - dejo la peli negra con una linda sonrisa.

- Que te valla bonito y encuentres tu príncipe azul - dijo Mina haciendo que las demás se rieran.

- Ok gracias, besos que pasen una linda tarde - Serena en ese momento cerraba la puerta dejando a 4 chicas que tramaban algo.

- Rei, se que es tu casa y Darien es tu familia pero de verdad el tiene que irse antes de que Serena llegue, es por su bien - decía Ami que sacaba la cabeza de un libro que había empezado a leer.

- La verdad Ami yo creo que Serena tiene que aclarar sus problemas con ese chico - dijo Lita que hacia mini trenzas en el cabello de Mina.

- ¡Es verdad Lita loquita! Serena tiene que ver al papacito del primo de mi amiga Rei y que arreglen todos los problemas del pasado - Mina se había volteado a ver a sus amigas ya que ella estaba sentada en el piso de la sala mientras las demás estaban en el sofá, excepto Rei que estaba en un pufs arreglándose las uñas de las manos.

- Chicas ustedes no entienden todo el sufrimiento de Serena, ese chico le presento al mismísimo demonio y no le importo que ella lo quería como a un hermano - Ami se había puesto muy seria, pero aun así no cerraba su libro.

- Ami, la verdad yo creo que Serena si debe ver y hablar con el, ya que estudia en la misma universidad que nosotras y en cualquier momento se lo va a encontrar - Rei se había enderezado y miro a todas - la verdad es hora que todo se aclare, Serena odia sin razón alguna a la familia Chiba pero es por que ella no sabe lo que ocurrió. Por eso hoy mi primo y Serena van a hablar así los tengamos que encerrar en un cuarto para que ella lo oiga, por que estoy segura que ella no lo va a recibir con besos y abrazos.

- En eso tienes razón - dijo Ami - Serena en cuanto vea a Darien mínimo lo insultara y lo golpeara.

- Bueno entonces así quedamos Sere y tu primis guapis harán las pases hoy… ¿y quien sabe si hasta mas? - Mina había utilizado un tono muy sensual para decir las ultimas palabras.

- ¡Mina te refieres a mi primo por favor! - Rei le lanzaba un cojín que tenia cerca suyo.

Así se pasaron otro rato hablando las chicas cuando decidieron irse a arreglan para que el primo de su amiga no las encontrara en pijamas y menos a Mina ya que su pijama era la mas corta y provocativa de todas.

Dos horas después las chicas estaban arregladas, no muy formales ya que ellas se quedarían en casa pero si muy lindas. Mina y Rei habían optado por dos shorts muy cómodos y casuales, Rei uso una camisa de mangas pero Mina uso una tipo straple. Ami prefirió una falda verde olivo un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y un suéter blanco cuello de tortuga y Lita se coloco unos pescadores una camisa negra con estampado. Lita y Mina estaban en la cocina terminando de preparar el almuerzo mientras Rei y Ami preparaban la mesa cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó, Rei termino de arreglar una cucharilla y fue hasta la puerta, al abrirla un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos azules se encontraba firme y con una caja en manos.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí a esta hora? Dijiste que llegarías a la 1 de la tarde y ni siquiera son las 12 - dijo Rei que hacia un mini puchero - ¿Darien sabes que te odio cierto?

- Yo también te adoro primita - en eso Darien se acercaba y besaba la frente de Rei - y estaba un poco aburrido en mi casa así que vine antes de tiempo. Por cierto creo que llegue en buen momento.

- Si como siempre muy oportuno - dijo Rei - pasa y siéntate en la sala mientras pongo utensilios extra para que almuerces con nosotras Darien.

Darien apenas había medio entrado en la casa cuando una Mina salía corriendo de la cocina para abrazarlo.

- ¡DARIENCITO BELLO! Que bueno verte después de tanto tiempo - Mina se le lanzo casi que encima, por suerte Darien tenia fuerza en las piernas por eso no se cayeron - ¿te acuerdas de mi? Mina la amiga que Rei que iba al templo solo para coquetearte.

- ¡MINA! Por dios suelta ya a mi pobre primo - Rei se había puesto roja como un tomate al recordar esos momentos.

- ¿Este? Si claro como olvidar a una chiquilla tan peculiar como tú -dijo Darien mientras trataba de quitarse a Mina de encima - la verdad una chica tan asfixiante no se puede olvidar y Mina, de verdad no eres mi tipo.

- Jajaja tranquilo Darien - la rubia del lazo lo soltaba y le daba un beso en el cachete - la verdad ya mi enamoramiento por ti paso, se respetar los hombres de mis amigas.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? - dijo el muchacho muy extrañado " ¿como que los hombres de sus amigas? Esta chica de verdad no cambia"

- ¡Este... A comer! Mina ven conmigo para servir la comida - Lita en un intento desesperado saco a Mina de la sala antes de que digiera algo tonto -¡ Ni se te ocurra mencionar que Serena vive aquí! - decía Lita en susurro al estar en la cocina - sino te dejo calva.

- ¿Cual es la obsesión que tienen por mi cabello? - dijo Mina entre risas y muecas - tranquila no diré nada.

Cuando ya todos estaban sentados cada uno con su respectivo plato empezaron a hablar mientras comían, el almuerzo fue muy tranquilo y solo hablaron sobre intereses en común hasta que Darien pregunto algo.

- Ami ¿tú y yo nos conocíamos antes cierto? - La peli azul al escuchar eso no pudo evitar ahogarse con el agua que había empezado a beber.

- Darien, creo que estas equivocado, yo jamás te e visto a ti - la peli azul después de unos segundos empezaba a hablar pero las rodillas le temblaban.

- Hummm... ¿Seguro? Es que estoy seguro de que te vi en alguna parte.

- Segura, yo no te conozco - "como no me vas a recordar patán, si te la pasabas espiándonos a Serena y a mi por las tardes"

- Hummm... Lo siento fue cosa mía - Darien seguía comiendo ignorando el comentario hecho.

Las chicas pasaron x un momento de gran tención porque creían que su mini plan hubiera fracasado. Mientras tanto al otro lado de Tokio, Serena se encontraba almorzando con su mama.

- Mama ¿tu no supiste nada de la familia Chiba? - pregunto Serena que había terminado de comer.

- Hummm la verdad no hija, no supe nada de ellos desde que se fueron, y me duele porque ellos eran tan buenos vecinos - decía mama Ikuko mientras empezaba a lavar los platos.

- A ok... ¿Mama ellos no tenían alguna familia a quien preguntarle por ellos? - Serena se había acercado a su mama para ayudarle a secar los platos.

- Humm ahora que recuerdo si - Ikuko empezó a tocarse la barbilla con unos de sus dedos - Darien tenia una primita, creo que tenia como tu misma edad, vivía en el templo Hikawa con su abuelo.

- ¿¡QUE! - Serena solo conocía a una chica que hubiera vivido en el templo Hikawa - mama... ¿Recuerdas el nombre de esa niña?

- El nombre no me acuerdo pero el apellido estoy segura era Hino...

- ¿¡QUEEEE! - en ese momento fue corriendo a la sala por su abrigo - ¡mama tengo que irme, gracias por todo... te amo! - Serena ni le dio oportunidad a su mama de despedirse porque ya había salido corriendo de la casa -Dios mío, con razón Rei ayer se enojo conmigo, si estaba hablando de su familia - Serena empezaba a hablar sola mientras llegaba al metro - ¡que estúpida soy! Mejor me apuro, por algo Rei me dijo que llegara antes de las 6... ¿Que me estará esperando a esa hora?

Mientras Serena se dirigía a la estación del metro muy apurada en el apartamento estaban las 4 muchachas y el invitado sentados en el sofá platicando.

- Por cierto Darien - Rei que se encontraba en el sofá con las otras 3 chicas mientras el chico se encontraba sentado en un pufs pero aun así se sentaba muy firme mostrándose como una persona muy seria - ¿que fue lo que me mando mi papa?

- Humm ya voy por la caja para que la abras - Darien se levantaba del pufs y se dirigió a la entrada donde se encontraba una caja mediana y de nuevo iba a la sala y se sentaba en el pufs pero dejando la caja en las piernas de prima.

- ¿Que me abra mandado el gran político ahora? - Rei empezaba a quitar el papel de regalo de la caja y al ver lo que era Mina empezó a gritar y saltar como loca.

- ¡ES UN DVD/KAREOKE DE ULTIMA GENERACION! - simplemente todos se quedaron callados asombrados viendo a Mina comportarse como una niña - Rei por fis vamos a usarlo ¿si? ¿Si? ¿Siiiiiiii?

- Esta bien Mina como tu quieras - "Me encantaría ver que loquera va a hacer esta chica" - ¿Darien puedes arreglarlo por favor?

- Ok - Darien agarro la caja y se dispuso y instalar el nuevo DVD en un espacio que había debajo del televisor pantalla plana. Después de unos minutos ya Darien había acomodado todos los cables, la pantalla mostraba el logo de la marca SONY - Bueno chicas ya esta listo para usarse, e incluso conecte otros cables con los del equipo de sonido para que así se escuchen mas duro las cosas que pongan.

- Gracias primo, pero chicas lo siento yo no tengo discos de kareoke - dijo Rei un poco apenada - creo que lo estrenaremos después.

- ¡Yo tengo unos videos de kareoke! Vengo enseguida - Mina había salido disparada a su habitación dejando a la pobre de Ami casi en el piso ya que la tropezó al levantarse del sofá.

- Se nota que tu amiga no a cambiado nada prima - decía Darien - bueno yo creo que tengo que irme chicas, así ustedes podrán hacer sus monerías bien y sin pena.

- ¿¡QUE! - dijo Mina cuando volvía de su habitación con unos discos en mano - pero si no puedes irte aun, por fa quédate un rato mas.

- Cierto primo anda - "dios a penas son las 2 de la tarde y Serena no llegara hasta las 5 y 30, que mala suerte la de mi amiga.

- Esta bien - Darien se sentaba esta vez en el sofá pero esta vez justo al lado de Ami y al verla de nuevo le pregunto - ¿Ami estas segura que no nos hemos visto antes? Estoy seguro que yo te conozco.

- Este... Yo... - la peli azul de nuevo se había quedado sin palabras y miraba a sus amigas en símbolo de ayuda.

- Ay Darien que cosas dices - decía Mina que le daba un codazo al sentarse a su lado y le mostraba los CD a sus amigas - la verdad solo tengo kareokes de Britney Spears, podemos estrenar el DVD con esos.

- ¡DIOS BRITNEY NOOO! - dijo Rei que se levantaba del sofá y miraba a las demás con ojos de suplica - cuando esta loca y yo estábamos en la secundaria no dejaba de escuchar Britney Spears, yo dije que si volvía a escucharla me volvería loca.

- Bueno por lo visto tenemos una chica arriesgada - Mina se levantaba y le mostraba el CD a Rei - Cantaras "Overprotected" ya que fuiste la primera en levantarte y la dueña del DVD - Mina dijo todo eso en un tono muy sarcástico sabiendo que Rei podría matarla por eso.

- ¿Aja y porque debo cantar específicamente esa canción? - la peli negra veía a la rubia colocar el CD mientras hacia un puchero.

- Por la letra de la canción - dijo Mina conectando el micrófono – parte de la letra traducía dice:

Di hola a la chica que soy  
Vas a ver a través de mi perspectiva  
Necesito cometer errores para descubrir quien soy  
No quiero ser una maldita SOBREPROTEGIDA  
Debe haber otra manera pues creo en tomar oportunidades  
Pero quien soy para decir  
Lo que hará una chica  
Dios necesito respuestas  
¿Que hare con mi vida? (Lo descubrirás no te preocupes)  
¿Como sabré que esta bien? (Solo hazlo a tu manera)  
No puedo evitar lo que siento  
Pero mi vida ha sido sobreprotegida

Mina mientras cantaba el pedazo de la canción en español dejo a mas de uno sorprendido por la linda voz que tenia la rubia, le dio el micrófono a Rei y dijo - Rei... Sabes te conozco desde siempre y sabes tu vida necesita un pequeño cambio. Desde que ocurrió aquello y empezaste a vivir con tu abuelo siempre andabas a la defensiva con todo y ante todo siempre sobre protegida. Sabes es hora que tomes las respuestas de la canción a las preguntas que siempre te as hecho. Te la dedico Rei - Mina en ese momento hablo tan tranquilamente y maduramente que sus amigas se quedaron impresionadas y al final esta les dedico una linda sonrisa a las demás.

- Gracias Mina - dijo Rei mientras le daba un muy fuerte abrazo, aunque les gustaba pelear ellas dos se habían criado juntas y se tenían muchísimo cariño - y sabes estoy dispuesta a cantar esa canción. Te prometo que tratare de dejar de ser sobre protegida.

- Bueno... ¡Entonces que empiece el kareoke party! - dijo Mina muy entusiasmada mientras se sentaba en el sofá de golpe dándole play al control remoto.

I need time (time)

Love (love)

Joy (joy)

I need space

I need me

(Action!)

Say hello to the girl that I am!

You're gonna have to see through my perspective

I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am

And I don't wanna be so damn protected

There must be another way

Cause I believe in taking chances

But who am I to say

What a girl is to do

God, I need some answers

Cuando la canción empezó Rei empezó a cantar y para sorpresa de varios tenia una linda voz la peli negra. 

What am I to do with my life

(You will find it out don't worry)

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

Para sorpresa de todos Rei a parte de cantar también bailaba muy bien, ya que acompañaba la canción con unos pasos bien sincronizados.

I tell 'em what I like

What I want

What I don't

But every time I do I stand corrected

Things that I've been told

I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize

I'm Overprotected

There must be another way

Cause I believe in taking chances

But who am I to say

What a girl is to do

God I need some answers

- Dios tantos años de corrupción hasta que logre que esta chica se desatara un poco - dijo Mina que empezaba a aplaudir al ritmo de la música para darle mas ánimos a Rei - ¡esa es mi amiga! 

What am I to do with my life

(You will find it out don't worry)

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

Rei ni se molestaba en leer la letra de la canción que aparecía en la pantalla del televisor ya que se sabia la letra por completo "esta es mi realidad, debo arriesgarme y probar los sabores de la vida" pensaba la peli negra. 

I need time (love)

I need space

(This is it, this is it)

I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna

What I what what what I'm gonna

Do about my destiny

I Say No, No

Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do

I'm so fed up with people telling me to be

Someone else but me

(Action!)

En este momento Mina se levanto y empezaba a cantar a duo con su amiga mientras las dos trataban de combinar sus pasos y los aplausos de los otros presentes.

What am I to do with my life

(You will find it out don't worry)

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected

I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna

What I what what what I'm gonna

Do about my destiny

I Say No, No

Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do

I'm so fed up with people telling me to be

Someone else but me

What am I to do with my life

(You will find it out don't worry)

How Am I supposed to know what's right?

(You just got to do it your way)

I can't help the way I feel

But my life has been so overprotected.

Rei y Mina solo se agarraban de la mano demostrando un lindo símbolo de amistad eterna. Mina solo cantaba de corista mientras Rei se destacaba como cantante principal. Cuando termino la canción las dos chicas se abrazaron y recibieron el aplauso de su publico, que eran solo 3 personas pero para Rei era mas que suficiente.

-Bravo prima me sorprendes - decía Darien que se había levantado del sofá - de verdad tener a Mina como amiga te a hecho mucho bien, pero ya me voy prima.

- Ok Darien esta bien, ven te acompaño a la puerta - Rei se dirigía a la entrada, sabia que no podía retener mas a su primo aunque sentía la presencia de una alma que se acercaba a ellos.

- Bueno chicas fue un placer conocerlas – dijo el peli negro mirando a las demás chicas y sonriendo – la verdad se ven que ustedes serán muy buenas amigas de mi prima Rei, cuídense.

- Adiós Darien – dijeron las otras tres chicas que estaban sentadas en el sofá.

Darien y Rei se habían acercado a la puerta y este cuando puso la mano en el pica porte este se giro y sintió que la puerta se abría así que lo soltó y se echaba para atrás cuando una chica rubia de coletas aparecía por ella.

- Rei tenemos que hablar – dijo la chica casi en un grito sin fijarse que tenia alguien en frente ya que ella miraba a su cartera haciendo que chocara con Darien – dios lo siento no te vi, estaba buscando mi tele… - Serena cuando se estaba disculpando miro la cara de la persona con quien choco y con la cual su rostro estaba un poco cerca al del chico - ¡¿Darien?

- Si soy yo… - escuchar su nombre hiso que saliera de la hipnosis que le ocasionaban los ojos de Serena "estos ojos yo ya los había visto antes… ¿no será?" – ¿Serena eres tu?

- Ay no… que dios proteja a Darien – decía Ami que se había levantado y estaba viendo la escena.

-Cállate que mas bien se mega románticos – dijo mina con Corazones en los ojos.

- Darien… - Serena se había separado un poco de el para observarlo mejor - ¿de verdad eres tu?

-Si Serena soy yo ¡Dios que felicidad tanto tiempo sin verte! – Darien en ese momento se acercaba para abrazar a la rubia que aun seguía es estado de shock – dios cabeza de chorlito estas guapísima.

-¡SUELTAME, NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES! – Serena se quitaba los brazos de Darien de encima y lo empujaba - ¡ERES EL MAS GRANDE IMBECIL QUE E CONOCIDO, TE ODIO!

- ¿Serena pero que hice yo? – Darien se había quedado muy extrañado al escuchar a la rubia.

-Serena te pido que te calmes y escuches a mi primo por favor – dijo Rei que se puso en frente de Darien.

-¡¿ESCUHAR QUE? Las mentiras que tiene que decirme para defender a su amigo del alma, DIAMANTE BLACK MOON – Serena había lanzado su cartera al piso.

- ¿de que estas hablando? – Darien se había puesto delante de Rei y estaba de frente a Serena.

- Ahora te haces el que no sabes nada, me refiero a la humillación que me hiso pasar tu hermano del alma el día de mi cumpleaños, la verdad ya ni me entereza saber que me vas a decir me voy a mi cuarto – Serena se disponía a irse y choco a Darien con su hombro.

- Tu no vas a ningún lado Serena Tsukino – Darien se había volteado y agarro a la rubia del brazo para traerla hacia el pero lo que recibió fue una cachetada por parte de ella.

-¡Te dije que no me tocaras! – Serena se quitaba la mano de Darien de su muñeca – ya no soy la misma niña de antes Darien.

-Aun lo sigues siendo – decía Darien que se tocaba el cachete – solo cambio un poco tu fuerza, pero por lo demás sigues siendo la misma niña testadura que conoce de pequeño y quieras o no vamos a hablar – en ese momento Darien agarro a Serena por la cintura y la montaba en su hombro para cargarla - ¿Prima cual es el cuarto de la malcriada esta?

- ¡MIRA DARIEN ENDIMION CHIBA TE EXIJO QUE ME BAJES, YO NO TENGO NADA QUE HABLAR CONTIGO! – la rubia empezaba a darle golpes a Darien en la espalda ya que no podía bajarse.

- Es el ultimo a la derecha del pasillo – dijo Rei que tenia que aguantaba la risa – suerte primo, la necesitaras para domarla.

- E domado a fieras mas salvajes – dijo Darien que entre los gritos de Serena se acercaba al pasillo de los cuartos y se voltio para ver a las chicas – esta malcriada es pan comido.

Darien no le importo los gritos que pegaba la rubia y menos los golpes que le daba a su espalda, llego al cuarto que tenia el letrero de "Serena" y abrió la puerta entrando en el cuarto de ella y dejando a la "fiera" en su cama y cerraba la puerta.

- Ahora si tu y yo vamos a hablar – dijo el chico que se voltio para ver a la rubia.

"_**Hummmm creo que debería quitarme este color de uñas" Ay hola de nuevo chicas y chicos xq no? Bueno hasta aquí este cap! Si lo se me van a quemar como a una bruja por dejarlo en la mejor parte pero bueno que se le hace XD la verdad mil gracias por sus resw ustedes todos son una belleza mil gracias de verdad **____** bueno de verdad espero que les haya gustado este cap xq como todos los escribi con el corazón… los quiero muchísimo chicossssss estas aki 3 besos cuídense**_

_**PD: si dejan muchísimos rews subo el cap 8 rapiditito lo prometo!**_

_**Besos se les quiere….. Sailor Stela Moon **___


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8 "EL PASADO DE DARIEN"

_**Heyyyyy que tal? Como les va a todoooooossss mis lectoamigos XD! Bueno aquí esta el cap por el que las masas aclamaban! La conversación de Serena y Dairen… se que muchas se mueren ya por un beso pero NOOOOO XD nuestro Dar debe ganarse el corazón de nuestra rubia favorita! Pero no se preocupen! Que tal vez… puede ser… quien sabe… que una a estos corazones pronto… aunque… naaahhhhh XD! Bueno ya basta de habladeras de chachara las dejo con el cap! Disfrútenlo y nos vemos abajo!**_

- Darien te exijo que te vayas de mi cuarto - Serena se sentó en la cama y lo miro de manera amenazante- no quiero verte ni hablarte.

- Serena no seas tonta, ya basta - Darien se daba la vuelta y la miro - ya no eres una niña de 15 años, si mal no me equivoco vas a cumplir 20 años, así que compórtate como una chica de tu edad.

- No me importa es mi cuarto y yo decido que hacer ¡ASI QUE FUERA! - la rubia agarro los peluches que estaban en su cama y empezó a lanzárselos al peli negro y este empezó a esquivarlos.

- Serena quédate quieta, solo quiero que hablemos – Darien que había logrado resistir al atentado de peluches de Serena se acerco a ella pero lo que consiguió es que esta le lanzara las almohadas.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS DE MI CUARTO! – la rubia como le lanzo las almohadas se quito una de las zapatillas y lo amenazo – si no te vas te voy a lanzar la zapatilla y te voy a apuntar a la cara.

- Serena Usagi Tsukino, yo quiero hablar contigo y te guste o no lo vamos a hacer porque es muy importante para mi saber por qué demonios me odias tanto si yo solo te he querido con el alma – Darien en ese momento se lanzo encima de Serena quedando el encima de ella agarrando sus manos y dejando a la rubia un poco inmovilizada.

- Darien, yooo... - Serena no sabía que decir por qué la mirada del chico la estaba dejando por completo derretida - esta bien hablemos pero suéltame ¿Si?

- Ok pero prométeme que no me golpearas cuando de suelte - en ese momento Darien soltó las manos de Serena y se levanto - viste que hablando se entiende la gente Sere.

- ¡Ok como tu digas! - dijo la rubia que se acomodo en la cama, agarraba un peluche y se cruzo de brazos haciendo un mini puchero -¿que quieres?

- Ay Sere... - "la verdad ella no cambia, sigue siendo tan linda como antes" pensó el chico que se sentó también en la cama - Sere... Quiero que me digas porque me odias tanto ¿qué te hice?

- Abandonarme cuando más te necesitaba, el día de mi cumple fue el peor de mi vida y ese día ni apareciste. La verdad me puso muy triste eso Darien - la rubia se quito las zapatillas y se sentó por completo en la cama - la verdad ese día te necesite muchísimo, pero te desapareciste sin mas que sea decirme adiós.

- Serena, las cosas pasan por algo - Darien se sentó un poco mas doblado para poder ver a la rubia frente a frente "dios mío, Serena esta hermosa" - Sere... Yo no me fui porque quise, a mi me paso algo muy grave para tener que desaparecer así de tu vida, yo te prometí que jamás te dejaría sola y no pienso romper mi promesa.

- ¿Darien porque dices eso? ¿Qué te ocurrió? - la rubia veía la posición incomoda en la que estaba el chico - Sabes... Puedes quitarte los zapatos capas así estés mas cómodo.

- Gracias - Darien se soltaba las trenzas de sus zapatos los cuales eran unos converse negros muy discretos - y la verdad fue una razón de peso Sere...

- Ok pero dime Darien que paso - Serena se había acercado un poco a el por la angustia "los ojos de Darien no han cambiado en nada y estoy segura que el tampoco".

- Sere... -"dios que bien huele, hasta aquí me llega el olor de su perfume" Darien se deleitaba con el aroma de la rubia que tubo que respirar hondo para decir lo que seguía ya que se estaba drogando con el perfume de esta - Serena... El día de tu cumpleaños mis padres y yo estábamos regresando de la casa de campo en las que pasamos unos días ya que mi mama estaba triste porque pensó que no tendríamos tiempo para hacerlo cuando yo empezara la universidad, pero digamos que las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera...

- ¿Que paso por qué dices eso?¡Termina de decirme! ¿Le paso algo a tus papas? - la rubia agarro a Darien por la cara como solía hacerlo de pequeña. Gesto el cual Darien recordó muy bien.

- Mis padres y yo íbamos en plena carretera y pero un tipo que manejaba un camión iba borracho, y se nos atravesó. Mi papa no tubo tiempo para poder esquivar el camión así que chocamos - Darien se había callado al recordar los gritos de desesperación de su mama.

- Dios mío - Serena se llevaba las manos a la boca, no podía creer que eso hubiera pasado - ¿pero qué paso, tus padres están bien?

- No... Mi papa murió en el accidente y mi mama murió camino al hospital - Darien bajo la mirada ya que no quería que Serena lo viera con ganas de llorar.

-¡Oh por Dios! -Serena simplemente se había quedado helada - dios mío Darien que horrible, lo siento muchísimo - en ese momento Serena se acerco a Darien y lo abrazo - no me puedo ni imaginar como fue eso, de verdad lo siento muchísimo.

- La verdad no fue lo único que ocurrió, yo perdí la memoria en el accidente, no recordaba nada Sere... Ni quien era, ni de donde venia, nada, simplemente estaba en blanco - Darien en ese momento abrazo muy fuerte a la rubia - la verdad mas nadie sabe de esto Serena; solo mi prima, mi tío y mi abuelo. Por eso me pongo así, es la primera vez que cuento esto.

- Darien de verdad tranquilo - Serena en este momento se separaba un poco y limpiaba el rostro de Darien que ya tenia algunas lagrimas - ellos están ahora en un plano mejor y lo bueno es que me recordaste Darien, estoy aquí y no te dejare jamás lo juro.

- La verdad recupere la memoria hace poco y fue porque un balón de futbol me golpeo la cabeza mi Sere - Darien se acomodo de nuevo tratando de alejar a Serena - Durante 3 años no recordé nada Serena, solo estaba viviendo por vivir ya que para mi no tenia pasado ni nada que me hiciera tratar de recordarlo.

-Darien… Sabes tengo que pedirte disculpas por que yo pensaba que tu tenias que ver algo de lo que me hiso el tarado de Diamante, la verdad llevo 4 años pensando que ustedes me traicionaron, tengo que pedirle disculpas también a Rei - Serena en ese momento se medio acostó en la cama - si quieres te acuestas a mi lado, como lo hacíamos de niños.

- Gracias princesa - Darien se acostó y quedo cara a cara con Serena con solo 30 centímetros de separación en sus rostros.

- ¿me llamaste princesa? - Serena se había extrañado al escuchar esa palabra.

- Si Serena, desde que éramos pequeños siempre te e dicho princesa ¿porque la pregunta?

- Es que tenia tiempo que nadie me decía así, porque nadie a parte de ti me a dicho así - Serena en ese momento agarraba a su conejo de peluche y lo abrasaba mas.

- Oye yo recuerdo ese peluchito, recuerdo que tu siempre lo llevabas cuando estábamos viendo la televisión - Darien empezaba a tocarle la nariz al peluche que a pesar de ser viejo se conservaba en buen estado - creo que lo llamabas rockito.

- Si así es - Serena le mostro una de las mejores sonrisas que podía sacar - que lindo es que recuerdes el pasado, la verdad pensé que lo habías olvidado todo.

- La verdad fue muy frustrante vivir así, no recordar mi pasado y menos las personas que tanto quise. Pero me alegro que e allá golpeado ese balón, por que recordé muchas cosas y entre ellas los momentos tan felices que pase a tu lado – Darien en ese momento agarro el collar de Serena que se le sobresalía un poco - Por ejemplo, no e olvidado el día en que te regale ese collar.

_Flash back  
_

_-Si cabeza de chorlito… así será- después de decir esto Darien se acerco para darle un tierno beso en el cachete de la rubia, pero c__uando Darien se acerco a Seren pero ella como solía hacerlo tenia las mismas intenciones así que voltio la cara haciendo que los dos se dieran un beso en los labios._

- Lo siento Serena, no era mi intención – Darien en ese momento se levanto muy apenado – yo, yo, yo… Ay Sere lo siento de verdad.

_-Dar yo… - la rubia se había puesto muy sonrojada – ¿me besaste?_

_- Serena de verdad lo siento mi princesa – el chico en ese momento se acerco a la rubia para abrazarla – no quiero que te enojes conmigo, perdóname Serena._

_- Sabes Darien no me importa de verdad eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero muchísimo – en ese momento la rubia abrazaba muy fuertemente al peli negro y le dio un beso en frente – Darien te prometo que seremos los mejores amigos y que por siempre estaremos juntos._

_- Sere, es que yo – "¿huy y ahora como le digo que ella me gusta muchísimo? Bueno que mas da, después tendré mi oportunidad para conquistarla" – gracias Sere te prometo que lo seremos por siempre._

_- Te adoro mucho Darien – la rubia le daba un beso al peli negro en el cachete y lo abrazo mas fuerte "nunca voy a separarme de ti, aunque tu nunca sepas que este beso significo más para mi de lo que crees Dar"_

_- Yo mas mi princesa – Darien levanto la mirad y siguió mirando la luna, la cual brillaba con una intensidad que no tenia antes "¿será que la luna sabe de lo que siento por Serena? Que importa, igual nada ni nadie me separara de mi princesa"_

_Fin flash back_

- ¿Serena te puedo decir algo? – Darien por un momento salió de sus pensamientos y se fijo en la chica que tenia en frente que ya se estaba quedando dormida.

- Aja… - Serena abrió los ojos de golpe dejando ver a la perfección sus hermosos ojos azul claro.

- Sabes que en estos tres años que no recordé mi pasado siempre sentí que me faltaba algo – Darien en ese momento empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Serena – y hoy cuando te vi, me di cuenta que lo que me faltaba eras tu, te extrañe muchísimo mi princesa.

- ¡Ay Darien que cosas dices! – Serena en ese momento se había puesto mega sonrojada y sacudió la cabeza dejando que un mechón de su cabello se posara en su cara haciendo que se tapara un poco su cara.

En ese momento Darien agarro el mechón de Serena y lo coloco detrás de su oreja dejando que ambos se perdieran en las miradas del otro.

- Serena, sabes estas hermosa, simplemente bellísima, de verdad que tu belleza parece inhumana – el peli negro después de eso empezó a acariciar de nuevo la mejilla de la rubia "este sentimiento de nuevo ¿será que lo que sentía por ella regreso? – sabes que siempre me e sentido atrapado por tus ojos, esa pequeña magia que brota de ellos es tan peculiar.

- Darien yo… - la rubia se había quedado sin palabras ya que no sabia que decir "¿Por qué Darien es tan perfecto? Mis sentimientos de de cuando eran pequeña ciento que regresaron, ese cosquilleo extraño en mi estomago… tenia que ser el"

- Tranquila mi princesa, no quiero que te sientas incomoda eso es lo ultimo que deseo para ti Sere – "¡Que ganas tan grandes siento por probar sus labios! La ultima vez que ocurrió fue hace 10 años ¿y si me arriesgo? – Te quiero princesa.

- Yo también Darien – Serena se paralizo al ver que el peli negro se acercaba a ella, al ver que las distancia que estaba entre sus rostros se cortaba cada vez mas cerro los ojos.

- Estaré contigo de hoy en adelante lo prometo – Darien poso sus labios en la frente de la rubia "aun no es el momento mi princesa, pero si lo que siento es de verdad te voy a conquistar y me ganare tu corazón". Después de besar la frente de la rubia Darien separo y miro de nuevo a la rubia – Sere ¿Qué te hiso Diamante?

- Darien lo que me paso fue horrible, no tienes idea de lo que me ocurrió - Serena en ese momento miro al peli negro - Diamante me hiso la peor canallada el día de mi cumpleaños 16.

- ¿Serena que te hiso ese idiota? - Darien se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras seguía mirando a la rubia.

- Darien en mi fiesta de cumpleaños Diamante...

_Flash back_

- ¿Mama as visto a Darien? - la cumpleañera se acercaba a su madre que esta estaba sirviendo unos bocadillos.

- No hija, me imagino que esta por llegar - dijo la señora mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía sirviendo a los invitados - Síguelo buscando.

- ¡Serena! ¡Serena! - una peli azul se acercaba corriendo a su amiga que esquivaba a varias personas.

- ¿Ami que sucede? - la rubia se termino de acercar lo suficiente para escucharla ya que tenían el volumen de la música un poco alto.

- ¡Es Diamante, tienes que verlo esta en el jardín trasero! - Ami agarraba a su amiga por el brazo y empezaba a jalarla para el jardín.

- Ami pero que demonios ocurr... - Serena se quedo callada al ver a un chico de cabello un poco largo y de color blanco sentado en una silla muy alejado a la multitud con una chica de cabello negro con reflejos azulados sentada en las piernas y besándose de una manera muy desenfrenada - esto no puede ser posible.

- Serena amiga por favor no vallas a hacer un...

- ¡DIAMANTE! - la rubia no dejo que la peli azul terminara de hablar cuando ya fue en dirección del chico hecha una furia.

- ...escándalo. Dios pobre Serena - Ami se había acercado a su amiga para tratar de calmarla.

- ¿¡DIAMANTE QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! - Serena se había parado en frente del chico atrayendo la atención de todos los invitados que estaban en el jardín -¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO JUSTO EN MI FIESTA!

- Shuu shuuuu ya cállate monja - a el chico se le notaba que tenia el licor muy subido - esta es la monjita de mi "novia" - le dijo Diamante a la chica que aun estaba en sus piernas y miraba a Serena de manera muy divertida - ¿preciosa que tal si te esperas un ratico en esa esquina?

- Ok - la chica se levanto de las piernas del chico, se acomodo la falda y fue a donde le dijo el peli blanco mientras miraba de manera muy arrogante a las demás personas.

- ¿Diamante como pudiste hacerme esto y justo en medio de mi fiesta? - Serena se limpiaba un par de lagrimas que le brotaban de los ojos - ¡eres una basura de hombre!

- Ya cállate mocosa, yo te lo dije - Diamante se acerco a ella y empezó a señalarla con un dedo de manera amenazante - yo te dije que cumplieras y no lo hiciste ¡Y DE DIAMANTE BLACK MOON NADIE SE BURLA!

- ¿Que rayos pasa acá? - el papa de Serena se acercaba a donde estaban la joven pareja.

- Señor lo que pasa es que su hija es una cualquiera, no lleva ni 6 meses conmigo y ya se acostó conmigo - Diamante se acerco al señor Kenji sin importarle que este lo miro con una expresión de asombro - si señor Tsukino su hijita ya no es pura porque este pechito le quito toda la pureza.

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! - Serena agarraba a su papa para que saliera del estado de shock en que entro - papa créeme no es cierto ¡DIAMANTE CALLATE!

- ¡NO ME CALLO! Ya admite ante todos tus amigotes que no eres virgen y que te acostaste conmigo, con tal ni malo fue - Diamante empezó a reírse a carcajadas - Serenita ya no es la niñita pura de papa señor Tsukino ya que... - en ese momento Diamante se acerco Kenji y le dijo casi en el oído mientras le mostraba los dedos de sus manos - ya que estos dedos recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de su hijita, buena cosecha que saco "suegrito"

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASI DE MI HIJA! - para asombro de todos el padre de Serena golpeo al chico en la nariz derribándolo al suelo, algo extraño en el ya que el prefería hablar antes de ir a los golpes - ¡MI HIJA ES UN ANGEL PARA TI BASTARDO, LARGATE DE MI CASA O TE SACO A LOS GOLPES!

- ¡SE ARREPENTIRA POR TOCARME LA CARA! - Diamante se levantaba del piso y mientras se tapaba la nariz dijo - NADIE LE TOCA LA CARA A... - Diamante no siguió hablando por que sintió otro golpe pero esta vez fue en su estomago dejándolo sin aire y tumbándose de nuevo en el piso.

- ¡Y nadie se mete con mi hermana Serena! - dijo Sammy - mas que yo por supuesto. Papa llevemos a la entrada este imbécil.

- Ok vamos hijo - papa Kenji agarro a Diamante por los brazos y Sammy por las piernas y entre los dos lo llevaron a la entrada y aprovechando que cerca de la puerta había un poco de excremento de perro, le dejaron la cara encima de este.

- Yo ya me voy - dijo la chica que estaba con Diamante que salía de la esquina de donde estaba y se dirigía a la puerta pero un jalón de en su cabello la detuvo.

- ¡No tu no te vas de aquí! - Serena fue la que le jalo el cabello y la lanzo al piso y como cerca de ella estaba una mesa y encima estaba el tazón con el ponche lo agarro y se lo hecho encima a la chica - ¿que tal el ponche, esta frio pequeña idiota?

- ¡TU TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE LO QUE ME HICISTE! - dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba del piso - ¡Este vestido es una pieza única de un diseñador muy famoso!

- Y este helado es una pieza única de mi tía Ikuko - dijo una peli rosa que le ponía un plato de helado en la cara a la chica -huy disculpa creo que se me fue la mano, pero bueno nadie se mete con mi prima Serena.

- ¡TODOS USTEDES ME LAS PAGARAN! - en ese momento lo chica se limpiaba la cara y miro a Serena y le dijo - tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz, grávate mi nombre "NEHERENIA CIRDEMOON" (_**el apellido de neherenia es obra mía, salió de CIRco DEath MOON y también suena bonito ^.^ espero que les guste mis chicass y chicos XD**__) ya que no dejare que seas feliz JAMAS._

Dicho esto Neherenia se dispuso a salir de la puerta dejando a muchas personas muertas de la risa.

- Rini muchas gracias de verdad prima - dijo Serena que abrazaba a la peli rosa.

- Tranquila tonta, recuerda que siempre estaré para ayudarte - dijo Rini la cual le correspondió el abrazo - pero no pienses que me olvide que me debes el helado que me dio mi tía Iku...

- Ok - "Diamante te detesto, jamás te perdonare esta humillación, capas Darien también esta de tu lado por eso no esta aquí... Ya veo el amigo que tuve por tantos años. No me importa la humillación de Diamante, pero si que Darien no este aquí para defenderme... ¿Porque Darien?

Fin flash back

- ¡Dios mío si yo hubiera estado allí mato a ese imbécil a golpes! - dijo Darien el cual estaba muy enojado por lo que le conto la rubia - Serena perdóname por haberte presentado a ese idiota, para colmo que me vengo enterando que mi ex si me engañaba.

- ¿Ex? - dijo la rubia muy confundida - ¿Que ex, de que hablas Darien?

- Neherenia era mi novia mientras tu estabas con Diamante. Cuando perdí la memoria ella averiguo mi paradero y seguía visitándome pero rompimos hace un año por que no la soportaba, ella es muy caprichosa y odio las personas así.

- Darien que pésimos gustos tienes de verdad - dijo Serena entre risas - ¡esa tipa es horrible!

- Bueno tan poco digamos que Diamante es un adonis - dijo Diamante mientras se reía también.

- Pues yo opino, que si tu ex te puso el cuerno con el significa que ¡si es mas lindo que tu!

- Mira Serena retráctate de lo que dices o si no... - Darien empezaba a acercarse de manera amenazante a Serena.

- ¡No me retracto! - Serena imaginando las intenciones de este se empezó a alejar de el peli negro -¿que piensas hacer?

- ¡Te lo saco a la fuerza! - Darien se lanzo encima de la rubia y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo haciendo que esta se partiera en risa - ¿te retractas o no?

- ¡SI, SI, SI! - la rubia que ya no podía con la risa se rindió - ¡YA SUELTAME DARIEN!

- Así me gusta bien obediente mi cabeza de chorlito - Darien de nuevo se acostó pero abrazando a Serena - te extrañe muchísimo mi pequeña princesa.

- Y... Yo a ti... - Serena trataba de recuperar un poco la respiración ya que quedo muy agitada. Pasados unos minutos de silencio hablo - ¿Darien puedo poner la radio?

- ¿porque no? Es tu habitación Sere así que adelante - Darien se acomodo en la cama mientras vio a Serena levantarse y acercarse a una radiecito pequeña y llena de stickers - ¿todavía conservas ese aparato?

- No es un aparato, es mi radio y no te metas con ella - Serena en ese momento sintonizaba su emisora favorita cuando el locutor anunciaba el nombre de la siguiente canción.

-... _Y para todo el público de "tu hora pop" tenemos a Rihanna con su canción Umbrella ¡que la disfruten!_ - dijo la voz que salió de la radiecito.

- Me gusta mucho esa canción - dijo Serena que se acostaba en la cama de golpe y empezaba a jugar con un peluche.

- Y a mi también me gusta así que esto será un dúo - dijo Darien que se acomodaba para ver a la rubia a la cara.

[INTRO: JAY-Z]  
UH HUH, UH HUH.  
CHYEAH.  
RIHANNA.  
GOOD GIRL GONE BAD.  
TAKE THREE.  
ACTION.  
HOV.

[RAP VERSE: JAY-Z]  
NO CLOUDS IN MY STORMS.  
LET IT RAIN, I HAD THIS GLAME IN A FAME, COMING DOWN TO THE DOW JONES.  
WHEN THE CLOUDS COME WE GONE  
WE ROC-A-FELLA, WE FLY HIGHER THAN WEATHER AND G 5S ARE BETTER.  
YOU KNOW ME, AN ANTICIPATION, FOR PRECIPITATION, BACK CHICKS IN THE RAINY DAY.  
JAYY.  
RAIN MAN IS BACK, WITH LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE, RIHANNA WHERE YOU AT?

Darien rapeo lo mejor que pudo pero lo que gano fue que la rubia se riera de el.

YOU HAD MY HEART.  
AND WELL NEVER BE WORLD APART.  
THEY BE IN MAGAZINES.  
BUT YOULL STILL BE MY STAR.  
BABY, CAUSE IN THE DARK.  
YOU CAN SEE SHINY CARS.  
AND THATS WHEN YOU NEED ME THERE.  
WITH YOU ILL ALWAYS SHARE.  
BECAUSE…

Serena para callar a su amigo le puso el peluche en la boca mientras cantaba y la verdad no lo hacia nada mal por que tenia un buen tono de voz.

WHEN THE SUN SHINES, WELL SHINE TOGETHER.  
TOLD YOU ILL BE HERE FOREVER.  
SAID ILL ALWAYS BE A FRIEND.  
TOOK AN OATH, IMA STICK IT OUT TILL THE END.  
NOW ITS RAINING MORE THAN EVER.  
KNOW THAT WELL STILL HAVE EACH OTHER.  
YOU CAN STAND UNDER MY UMBRELLA.  
YOU CAN STAND UNDER MY UMBRELLA, ELLA, ELLA, EY, EY, EY.  
UNDER MY UMBRELLA, ELLA, ELLA, EY, EY, EY.  
UNDER MY UMBRELLA, ELLA, ELLA, EY, EY, EY.  
UNDER MY UMBRELLA, ELLA, ELLA, EY, EY, EY, EY, EY.

En el coro Darien acompaño a Serena y los dos empezaron a hacer morisquetas mientras se reían.

THESE FANCY THINGS,  
WILL NEVER COME IN BETWEEN  
YOURE PART OF MY ENTITY,  
» letras traducidas al español  
HERE FOR INFINITY  
WHEN THE WAR HAS TOOK ITS PART  
WHEN THE WORLD HAS DEALT ITS CARDS  
IF THE HAND IS HARD,  
TOGETHER WELL MEND YOUR HEART  
BECAUSE

Serena se levanto de la cama y le subo todo el volumen que tenia su radiecito y empezaba a medio bailar obligando que Darien también se levantara de la cama.

WHEN THE SUN SHINES, WELL SHINE TOGETHER.  
TOLD YOU ILL BE HERE FOREVER.  
SAID ILL ALWAYS BE A FRIEND.  
TOOK AN OATH, IMA STICK IT OUT TILL THE END.  
NOW ITS RAINING MORE THAN EVER.  
KNOW THAT WELL STILL HAVE EACH OTHER.  
YOU CAN STAND UNDER MY UMBRELLA.  
YOU CAN STAND UNDER MY UMBRELLA, ELLA, ELLA, EY, EY, EY.  
UNDER MY UMBRELLA, ELLA, ELLA, EY, EY, EY.  
UNDER MY UMBRELLA, ELLA, ELLA, EY, EY, EY.  
UNDER MY UMBRELLA, ELLA, ELLA, EY, EY, EY, EY, EY.

Darien y Serena entre piruetas y risas recordaron los viejos momentos en que los dos hacían mil y un travesuras juntos "de nuevo este sentimiento, será que de nuevo se robo mi corazón?" Pensaron los dos cuando en un giro Serena quedo muy cerca a los labios de Darien.

YOU CAN RUN INTO MY ARMS.  
ITS OKAY DONT BE ALARM.  
COME IN TO ME, THERES NO DISTANCE IN BETWEEN, OUR LOVE.  
SO GON AND LET THE RAIN POUR.  
ILL BE ALL YOU NEED AND MORE.  
BECAUSE…

Serena y Darien se perdieron por un momento en los ojos del otro mientras que cantaban este pedazo de la canción pero cuando llego el coro reaccionaron y apenados se separaron pero siguieron cantando.

WHEN THE SUN SHINES, WELL SHINE TOGETHER.  
TOLD YOU ILL BE HERE FOREVER.  
SAID ILL ALWAYS BE A FRIEND.  
TOOK AN OATH, IMA STICK IT OUT TILL THE END.  
NOW ITS RAINING MORE THAN EVER.  
KNOW THAT WELL STILL HAVE EACH OTHER.  
YOU CAN STAND UNDER MY UMBRELLA.  
YOU CAN STAND UNDER MY UMBRELLA, ELLA, ELLA, EY, EY, EY.  
UNDER MY UMBRELLA, ELLA, ELLA, EY, EY, EY.  
UNDER MY UMBRELLA, ELLA, ELLA, EY, EY, EY.  
UNDER MY UMBRELLA, ELLA, ELLA, EY, EY, EY, EY, EY.

ITS RAINING.  
OOOH BABY, ITS RAINING.  
BABY COME IN TO ME, COME IN TO ME.  
ITS RAINING.  
OOOH BABY, ITS RAINING.  
YOU CAN ALWAYS COME IN TO ME, COME IN TO ME.

En el coro final de la canción Darien volvió acercar a Serena y mientras ella cantaba el beso la frente y al mirarla de nuevo un poco sonrojada un arranque en su interior le pedía besarla " no aun no puedo, no lo hare pero será pronto mi princesa"

Cuando termino la canción Darien soltó a Serena y se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

- ¿Ya te vas? - dijo la rubia que se colocaba unas pantuflas.

- Creo que no, pero deberíamos salir antes de que las chicas crean que nos matamos aquí entre los dos - dijo el chico el cual ya con los zapatos puesto, le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

- Si tienes razón salgamos - dijo la rubia mientras se quito el brazo y abrió la puerta pero al hacerlo 4 chicas se cayeron a la entrada de su cuarto.

- Chicas... - dijeron Darien y Serena al mismo tiempo con una gota en la cabeza mientras miraban a Rei, Mina, Ami y Lita tiradas en el piso, todas con una sonrisa muy falsa.

"_**xq aun no me e kitado este color de uñas?" ay holaaaaaa ya llegaron mis créditos XD bueno espero que les alla encantado el cap tanto como a mi! A partir de ahora la cosa si se pone buena! Ya que en el siguiente cap Mina y Sere por primera vez van a trabajar en la pastelería de Lita! Y ni se imaginan lo que ocurrirá! espero con ansias sus rews aki las respuesta a los que se tomaron ese ratico de comentar que tal estuvo y los que no puuusss no imprta con tal de saber que están allí leyéndome soy feliz!**_

_**Anonimo: y a mi me en canta que a ti te encante! Gracias por leerme eres un amor!**_

Alirt: tu rews fue uno de los que mas me a hecho reir! Si nuestro Darien se puso medio cavernicola, pero con esto nos demuestra que es muy fuerte! Y pus espero que te alla gustado la conversacion :)

Mayilu: si soy malvada! Y lo seguire siendo XD! Mentira no mucho solo un poquito y espero que la pelea te alla gustado y sorry pero nada de besoooosss! (Por ahora claro XD) gracias por tus buenas intenciones se te kiere ^.^

Aiven chiba: espero que el cap alla respondido tus preguntas porque me dio flojerita responderlas yo XD! y yo no te mando un abrazo... Te mando 10 XD! Sos linda thanks!

Dayanna: -.- interezada... yummmmm XD mentira son bromas ;) y pus como dije alla arriba besoos nop por ahora! Pero les prometo que le primero seraaaaaa lo maximo ;)! Gracias x ser tan fiel y leerme siempre :') se te kiere!

Angel Negro 29: amiiiiiixxxx te pasas XD! Las cosas subidas de tono aun noooo shuuuuu XD! Gracias x estar hay leyendo todas las tonterias que publicoooo eres la mejor! Te adoro amix! Tu consejo me sirvio muchisimo ;)

Karanbunnymoon: ya viste a tu domador usususuuuuu! Espero que te alla gustado el cap! Gracias por leerme :) y yo te mando 11 besooos! Te ganeee XD!

Plli: espero haberlo escrito bien XD! Y gracias por haberla leido :D eres un encantoooo! Sigue leyendo que la historia se ira poniendo muchisimoo mejor! ;) besosss cuidate!

Isabel20: y tu rews es muy muy muy muy bien recibido XD! Aki ya me visteee! Te salude no te kejes XD! Besos cuidatee hermosa :)

Lexie: sorry por cortarlos alli! Es que nose! La malisica corre por mis venas buajajajajaja XD! Y que bien celebremos juntas tu primer rews en mi historia bailando...! Hummm nose q bailaras tu pero yo bailare manbo! XD y mil gracias xq te guste mi fic! Y saludos para ti tambien hermosa ;)

Patti-moon: y yo amo toda mi historia *.* y los rews que me dejan! Cada una a su manera me llena el corazon :)... Y psss trankila lindaaa en la vida todos estamos para mejorar! Asi que cualquier error que veas me dices va? Y asi mejorare poco a poco ;) besos mil gracias de te kiereeee bye XD 

_**Listo gracias de verdad a todos! Espero que sigan allí leyéndome mil besos a todos! Espero que la pasen tan genial como yo! XD**_

_**Besos, abrazos y demás… Sailor Stela Moon**_

_**PD: disculpe todas las personas que se kedaron esperando mi one shot! Es que por las tareas lo deje a medias pero me voy a poner a terminarlo a asi subirlo antes que termine la semana mil besos los quiero bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9 "NUEVOS AMIGOS"

_**GENTE PERDONENME! Lo siento por haberme tardado tanto en subir este cap! Es que me pasaron mil y un cosas! Estuve ocupada hasta mas no poder! Sorry! Peroooo ya estoy aquí con un nuevo cap! Espero que les encante! **___

Un nuevo día y cinco chicas se encontraban hablando muy plácidamente mientras bajaban en

un ascensor ya que iban a trabajar. 

- Y entonces chicas… - dijo Lita que le daba una palmada en la espalda a las dos rubias - ¿listas para empezar a trabajar?

- Claro que si mi jefa - dijo Mina que hacia un gesto como si fuera militar haciendo que las demás se rieran.

- Si Lita estamos listas para comernos todos los deliciosos dulces que hay en tu pastelería - dijo Serena mientras los ojos se le llenaban de estrellitas.

- Ni lo sueñes Serena - dijo Rei que le dio una palmada en la espalda - cada dulces que se te ocurra tocar será descontado de tu sueldo así que no te acerques a las golosinas.

- ¡Hay Rei! - las chicas empezaron a reírse de nuevo al ver el mini puchero que hacia la chica de las coletas.

- Tranquila Rei, estoy segura que las chicas no harán nada de eso - dijo Ami en su siempre tono tan amigable.

- Bueno de todas maneras ya escogí sus trabajos, estarán bien lejos de los dulces - dijo Lita mientras salía de la puerta del edificio - Serena trabajara conmigo en la cocina haciendo los pasteles y Mina se encargara de mantener todo limpio.

- ¿Que? ¿Seré la sirvienta? - dijo Mina mientras caminaba con cara de asombro.

- Fue por orden de tu querida amiga Rei - dijo Lita viendo que la peli negra estaba que se partía de la risa.

- ¿¡Rei porque le dijiste eso! - Mina ese momento empezó a mirar feo a su amiga la cual no contenía la risa - ¡¿como piensas que la nueva estrella del momento Mina Aino va a estar limpiando los pisos de una pastelería?

- Las grandes estrellas empezaron limpiando pisos amiga - dijo Serena la cual le paso un brazo por el hombro a Mina y dejando que explotaran las risas en las chicas.

- Bueno ya llegamos chicas - dijo Lita mientras abría la puerta - Bienvenidas a la Pastelería Kino - las dos rubias se quedaron maravilladas al ver las tortas tan hermosas que habían y pensar que Lita hacia todo eso las asombraba mas - chicas el es uno de nuestros trabajadores, Andrew, ellas son Serena y Mina.

- Un placer chicas - dijo un chico alto de cabello rubio estrechando la mano de las rubias.

- ¡El placer es mío encanto! - dijo Mina la cual al verlo los ojos se le pusieron como corazones.

- Mina ven conmigo a la cocina para mostrártela - dijo Rei la cual sacaba del brazo a la rubia amiga de ese lugar. Cuando ya estaban solas esta hablo - ni se te ocurra echarle los perros a Andrew ya que el y Lita se gustan ¿ok?

- ¿Dios todos los chicos guapos están ocupados por mis amigas o que? - dijo Mina mientras suspiraba – tranquila ni lo mirare.

- Ok gracias - dijo Rei mientras sacaba a la rubia de la cocina.

Lita dio las ordenes que debía hacer cada persona. Rei se encargaba de despachar los pasteles y dulces con Andrew, Ami era la que cobraba el dinero ya que ella era buena en las matemáticas y a veces ni necesitaba la caja registradora para sacar las cuentas, Lita y Serena se quedaron en la cocina haciendo los pasteles y dulces mientras que Mina se encargaba de limpiar las mesas donde comían los clientes y a veces barrer el piso.

Era ya casi la hora del almuerzo y aprovechando que la pastelería no tenia clientes y tan poco estaba Andrew ya que el fue a comprar unos ingredientes, Mina le quiso jugar una broma a Rei.

- ¡Hey Rei mira quien viene allí! - dijo la rubia la cual se encontraba en la puerta la cual era de vidrio.

- ¿Quien? - dijo Rei mientras salía del mostrador y se acercaba a la puerta.

- ¡El dedo de chocolate! - Mina que tenia su dedo lleno de chocolate derretido se lo paso por la cara a la peli negra y empezaba a correr para hacer distancia entre las dos.

- ¡MINA! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! - Rei en ese momento corrió detrás de la rubia pero al ver que sus intentos por atraparla eran fallidos se dirigió al mostrador y agarro un dulce de fresas con crema y se lo lanzo a Mina, teniendo la rubia la mala suerte de que le callera en el cabello.

- Ahora si vas a ver - Mina en ese momento se acercaba a uno de los pasteles que tenia de muestra que se encontraba muy bien decorados, con la mano agarro un puñado y se lo lanzo a Rei pero esta se agacho y la que recibió el pedazo de pastel fue Ami - ay Ami lo siento, lo siento de verdad amiga no era mi intención.

- Sabes Mina - en ese momento la peli azul se limpiaba la cara y salía del mostrador - a mi me enseñaron que la venganza es mala - en ese momento Ami empezaba a caminar a donde estaba una rubia un poco asustada - y que lo mejor es olvidar las cosas pero... - cuando ya Ami estaba al lado de Mina agarro un pedazo del pastel que había utilizado Mina - a veces es bueno olvidar esos principios.

Ami en ese momento lo que había agarrado se lo hecho en la cara a Mina, la cual se quedo impresionada, ya que no se había imaginado que Ami fuera a hacer eso. Rei en ese momento estallo de la risa y llamo la atención de la las dos chicas y están se dieron una mirada y empezaron a lanzarle a Rei los trozos restantes de la torta que ya habían dañado.

Rei al percatarse del repentino ataque de sus dos compañeras agarro unos dulces de chocolate los cuales tenia cerca y respondió al ataque. Mina mientras lanzaba trozos de pastel a Rei aprovechaba y se comía uno que otro pedacito y sin fijarse la peli azul también empezó a atacarla a ella.

- ¡Así que es un todas contra todas! - en ese momento la rubia del lazo empezó a lanzar pedazos de pastel de fresa y chocolate agrede sin importarle a donde iban.

- Chicas porque hacen tanto ruid... - en ese momento Lita salía de la cocina y un pedazo del pastel de fresa le caía en el rostro dejando a tres chicas completamente en silencio y los ojos tan grandes como platos.

- Lita... Bonita... Lo siento mucho fue mi culpa - dijo Mina la cual se había empezado a limpiar la cara.

Lita no dijo nada. Solo camino hacia la puerta y cambio el letrero de "ABIERTO" por el de "CERRADO". Después de eso la peli marrón camino de nuevo hasta la cocina sin decir palabra dejando muy extrañadas a las otras tres.

- Serena apaga los hornos de allí por favor - dijo Lita mientras agarraba dos de esas bolsas con crema pastelera y las ponía en la mesa - cuando estés lista agarra eso y cúbreme ¿ok? - una gran sonrisa se embozo en la boca de la peli marrón.

- ¿Lita no entiendo que ocurre? - dijo una Serena muy confundida.

- Tu solo agarra esa crema pastelera de allí y haces lo que yo ¿ok? - Lita en ese momento se dispuso a salir de la cocina y Serena con la crema en sus manos también lo hiso.

Lita al salir fue corriendo a donde estaba Mina y le embarro toda la cara con la crema pastelera y Serena sin saber que hacer simplemente se la empezó a echar a Rei la cual trataba de quitarle una de las bolsas pero lo que hacia era ensuciarse mas. Ami no sabia que hacer así que solo se escondió detrás de una mesa ya que no quería ser parte de la guerra pero Lita al fijarse que esta se estaba escapando corrió y también la baño con crema pastelera.

La guerra de pasteles y dulces fue muy amena y las chicas no les importaba nada, solo llenar a otra por completo de dulces y azúcar. Tanto que ni se fijaban que a veces uno que otro curioso se fijo en la guerra que tenían ellas en su mundo.

En esa misma acera y caminando en dirección de cierta pastelería estaban cuatro hombres hablando muy amenamente sobre un pequeño cumpleaños que estaban planeando.

- ¿Oye Darien estas seguro de que en esta pastelería venden pay de queso? - dijo un chico peli negro que amarraba su cabello en una cola de caballo - la verdad llevamos toda la mañana buscando y nada que encontramos ese bendito pay. 

- Si tengo que volver a correr para huir de otro grupo alocado de fans voy a matar a alguien - dijo un chico que también tenia su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo pero este lo tenia de color blanco.

- Como sea chicos hoy es el cumpleaños de Carmen (_**Carmen es un personaje inventado por mi así que no empiezen a decirme "en la historia no existe ninguna Carmen y bla bla bla XD! Aunque lo cree pensando en mi amiga Ángel Negro 29 que el 12 estaba de cumpleaños! Feliz cumple amix aquí esta tu regalo XD... Regresando a la historia XD**_) y debemos ser buenos vecinos y darle un detalle ya que ella se a portado muy bien con nosotros - dijo un muchacho de cabello marrón e igual que los otros con una cola de caballo.

- Tienes razón Taiki - dijo Darien - Carmen es una mujer muy especial y hoy que es su cumple hay que darle un detalle muy bonito y Seiya - en ese momento Darien miro al muchacho de cabello negro - conozco a las chicas que trabajan allí y si no hay estoy segura que la pastelera hará uno, tenlo por seguro.

- ¿Darien esta es la pastelería de la que tanto hablas? - dijo Yaten al detenerse en frente de una pastelería en la que había cinco chicas jugando divertidas con todos los pasteles que habían a su alrededor.

- ¡Dios mío! - en ese momento Darien se volteo y miro a las chicas corriendo de un lado a otro esquivando y lanzando pasteles - voy a llamar a mi prima - Darien en ese momento saco su celular y marco el numero de Rei.

- Estas chicas si que saben divertirse - dijo Seiya el cual estallaba de la risa.

Mientras tanto dentro de la pastelería un teléfono empezaba a sonar.

- Chicas ya va que me están llamando a mi teléfono - dijo Rei al ver que ninguna le presto atención, se puso detrás de el mostrador y contesto la llamada - ¿Darien que rayos quieres?

- Prima debo darle gracias a Dios por darme la mejor imagen de este mundo, verte a ti llena de pedazos de pastel y crema pastelera no tiene precio.

- ¿Ya va, tu donde estas? - dijo la peli negra la cual se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

- Estoy en la puerta de la pastelería mirando como Serena esta a punto de vaciarte una bolsa de crema pastelera encima - Rei al escuchar eso se lanzo de golpe al otro lado del mostrador para no ser alcanzada por la crema.

- ¡DETENGANSEEE! - dijo la peli negra que salía del mostrador y dejando a las chicas completamente inmóviles y mirándola extrañadas, Rei al percatarse que tenia su atención hablo - tenemos clientes.

Las cuatro muchachas voltearon sus caras hacia la puerta de vidrio y cada una tubo una reacción diferente. Ami se puso roja como un tomate al recordar que la mitad de su rostro tenia crema pastelera, Lita para saludar a Darien embozo una falsa sonrisa pero la pena era mas fuerte que ella, a Serena le dio un ataque de risa por los nervios pero la reacción mas rara fue la de la rubia Mina la cual empezaba a gritar como loca.

- ¡DIOS MIO SON LOS THREE LIGHTS! - la atención que estaba sobre la puerta se concentro en una rubia que saltaba de un lado a otro como un niño cuando le regalan un juguete nuevo - ¡DIOS MIO ME VOY A MORIR DE FELICIDAD HOY! - en ese momento Mina fue corriendo a la puerta y la abrió para que los nuevos clientes entraran - pasen, pasen.

- Tan amable Mina como siempre - dijo Darien el cual se reía a carcajadas por la reacción de sus acompañantes - venga chicos entremos.

- ¿Darien que quieres? - dijo Rei que aun estaba detrás del mostrador un poco seria - como te fijas estábamos ocupadas.

- Si lo se pero bueno se que ustedes me pueden hacer un favor - dijo Darien pero al recibir un codazo de Seiya dijo - pero antes que nada quiero presentarle a unos amigos, ellos son Taiki, Yaten y Seiya - dijo señalando a cada chico.

- Un placer - dijeron las chicas pero una en un tono de voz diferente.

- Y chicos, ellas son: Rei la insoportable de mi prima pero ella sabe que la quiero muchísimo - dijo señalando a la peli negra que estaba aun amargada detrás del mostrador que solo hiso un gesto - aquella tímida de allá es Ami, la cual no le queda muy bien el color rosado - Darien hiso ese comentario por que el cabello de la peli azul estaba lleno de crema pastelera rosada y esta al fijarse de eso se puso mas sonrojada de lo que ya estaba - la peli marrón que le sirve de escudo es Lita, una excelente cocinera y la dueña de este pequeño negocio - Lita solo sonrió y guiño un ojo - la rubia del moño es Mina - en ese momento Darien se acerco a sus amigos y dijo casi en un susurro - si no quieren que ella trate de conquistarlos mejor digan que tienen novia.

- ¡Oye Dar no digas eso, si eres malo! - la rubia del lazo se había sentado para mirar mejor a los chicos.

- Lo siento Mina pero es verdad - dijo Rei haciendo que las demás estallaran en risas.

- Bueno y la ultima que es la rubia que tenemos en frente es Serena - Serena solo sonrió de la manera mas amigable y tierna como solía hacerlo.

- Un placer chicos - dijo Serena.

- El placer es nuestro - "que muchacha tan hermosa" pensó Seiya al mirar a Serena.

- Bueno Darien que es lo que necesitabas - dijo Lita que se acerco a los chicos para hablar con el cabecilla de ese grupo el cual era Darien.

- ¿Lita tienes algún pay de queso? - dijo el peli negro en tono serio.

- Uy Dar lo siento - dijo la peli marrón un poco nerviosa, pero al ver la cara de decepción de los otros tres chicos siguió hablando - pero yo se prepararlo, si quieren pueden esperar y les doy uno recién hecho ¿que dicen

-¡Por mi estupendo! - dijo Seiya.

- Esta bien pero me gustaría sentarme, no habrá algún asiento que no este sucio - dijo Yaten.

- Bueno si no hay, que Mina empiece a hacer su trabajo y salga de esa nube - dijo Rei casi a punto de gritar para que la rubia quitara los ojos ya que los tenia en forma de corazón.

- ¡Claro, claro! - Mina en ese momento salió corriendo al cuarto de mantenimiento y al regresar dijo - ¿cual mesa quieren?

- Cual sea estaría bien – dijo Taiki en tono cortante.

- Bueno pero antes, chicas vengan un momento por favor - Lita camino hasta la cocina seguida por sus cuatros compañeras - chicas en el cuarto de mantenimiento hay una puerta en la que hay un baño, entren para que medio se acomoden y por favor si pueden limpien la pastelería entre todas ¿si? - Lita solo miro a sus amigas asentir y prosiguió - yo voy a empezar a hacer ese pay y ustedes deciden si quieren cual se arreglara primero para no irnos al depa así de locas - todas empezaron a reírse, era muy cierto ya que estaban todas llenas de dulce por todos lados - ¿y cual ira primero a medio arreglarse?

- Pido ser yo - dijo Ami un poco apenada - es que me siento muy mal estando así - Ami al ver que las otras tres le hacían señas para que se fuera sonrió y se dirigió al cuarto de mantenimiento.

- Bueno ustedes salgan y por favor, traten de hacer que esto vuelve a parecer decente - las chicas al ver la cara de suplica y el puchero que hiso Lita se rieron y salieron de la cocina y vieron a cuatro chicos levantados hablando.

- ¿Bueno Mina que tal si haces tu trabajo? - dijo Rei la cual le daba un empujoncito.

- A veces siento unas ganas acecinarte lo sabes - Mina agarraba un trapido y su limpiador y empezaba a limpiar la mesa mas cercana que tenia.

Mina cuando termino de limpiar la mesa y las sillas le pidió a los chicos que se sentaran mientras tanto Serena limpiaba la parte de afuera del mostrador y Rei la de adentro.

- Chicas, ¿me pueden decir en que pensaban cuando hicieron este desastre? - pregunto Darien mirando a su prima.

- Todo es por culpa de Mina, ella empezó - Rei en ese momento le lanzo un pedazo de torta que estaba encima del mostrador a la rubia del lazo.

- ¡Claro que no! - Mina estaba a punto de continuar con la guerra pero Serena la detuvo.

- Si no quieren que las golpee mejor quédense quietas - Serena soltó a Mina y siguió limpiando.

- Bueno pero ya no peleen - dijo Seiya el cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Serena, algo que estaba poniendo a Darien un poco celoso - mas bien me divierte que unas chicas tan lindas como ustedes sean a la vez tan divertidas.

- ¡Ay Seiya Kou me dijo linda! - Mina de nuevo empezó a gritar y saltar como loca haciendo que los demás presentes se quedaran en silencio.

- Bueno Mina tranquila y sigue con tu trabajo - la peli negra de nuevo iba a limpiar cuando sonó la campana que significaba que alguien entraba a la pastelería - disculpe pero estamos cerrad... - la peli negra se quedo helada al ver a la persona que ella tenia en frente - ¿Nicolás que haces aquí?

- Hey que tal señorita Rei - Nicolás era un chico alto de cabello marrón oscuro y completamente alborotado - no sabia que ahora tu eras un pastel, por que si es así me gustaría llevarte conmigo.

- Nick… - el comentario del chico había hecho que Rei se sonrojara un poco - …tu y tus cosas.

- ¿Hey Nick que tal? - Darien al ver a su prima salió al rescate - ¿como has estado amigo? Tenia tiempo que no te veía.

- Epale Darien ¿que tal amigo? Y pues yo e estado muy bien gracias - Nick abrazo al peli negro y luego se separo - no es que su abuelo tiene antojo y quiere un chocolate y pues quería complacerlo.

- Nicolás por favor, te e dicho mil veces que no quiero que le estés dando dulces a mi abuelo - Rei en ese momento salió del mostrador y se puso frente al chico del cabello marrón y desaliñado - por favor no lo consientas mas.

- Lo siento señorita Rei pero ustedes sabe como es su abuelo - Nick muy avergonzado paso su mano detrás de la cabeza para disculparse con Rei - pero yo creo que le haría bien un dulcito.

- Yo pienso lo mismo Rei - Darien en ese momento volteo hacia su prima y esta le lanzo una mirada asesina.

- Esta bien, mimen al abuelo - Rei de nuevo se regreso a su lugar y siguió trabajando - pero lo siento Nick el lugar también esta cerrado si te fijas esta todo vuelto un desastre.

- Hummm es que no solo quería comprarle el chocolate a tu abuelo - Rei de nuevo lo miro muy extrañada - ¿quería ver si te gustaría salir conmigo hoy un rato cuando termines de trabajar? – Rei en ese momento se quedo helada de la impresión pero una vocecita hablo.

- ¡Pues claro que va a aceptar! - Mina en ese momento salió de la nada y en seguida se puso al lado de Rei -¿a que hora iras por Rei?

- Este... No se a la hora que ella le parezca ¿ Por cierto quien eres? - Todos soltaron una pequeña carcajada al ver la cara que puso Mina.

- No importa eso ahorita ¿Rei a que hora saldrás que Nick? - en eso Mina volteo hacia la peli negra la cual estaba fría como una cubeta de hielo.

- Este... Yo... - Rei no sabia que decir - que les parece si salimos todos los que estamos acá? - todos los presentes en ese momento miraron a Rei con cara de asombro empezando por los cantantes y terminando en una peli azul que estaba llegando - me parece una buena idea que no se vallamos al cine después que nosotras salgamos y nos arreglemos ¿que dicen?

- A mi me parece una excelente idea - dijo Seiya que se levantaba de su asiento y al cual Mina lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Bueno si es así ¿por que no? - dijo Nick muy alegre, lo que importaba es que Rei saldría con el, aunque tuviera a varias personas junto a ellos.

- Bueno a mi me parece perfecto también - Mina ya que no le quedaba de otra al chequear a los tres cantantes pensó que esa era su oportunidad - ¿y que dicen ustedes chicos?

- Yo ya dije que si me gustaba la idea - dijo Seiya muy contento "naci podre conocer mas a la tal Serena"

- A mi me da igual, no tengo nada mejor que hacer - dijo Yaten tan odioso como siempre.

- Yo debo cuidar de mis hermanos así que me toca ir - Taiki solo se encogió de hombros y siguió revisando su celular.

- Bueno yo tendría que ver, aunque lo mas probable es que si pueda- dijo Darien.

- ¡Bueno así quedamos entonces! - dijo Rei "dios en que lio me e metido" pero en ese momento a la pastelería entro Andrew el cual se quedo impresionado por el desastre que había - oye Andrew ¿quieres ir al cine esta tarde?

- Lo hare cuando me digan ¡que rayos le paso a la pastelería, chicas! - Andrew solo entro quedando boquiabierto.

- Este... Fue una pequeña batalla Andrew, nada grave - dijo Mina en un tono muy nervioso - tranquilo que nosotras arreglamos eso.

- Eso espero y con respecto a lo del cine, me parece buena idea así que cuenten conmigo – dijo Andrew – por cierto ¿donde esta Lita?

- Entrando con un pay de queso listo – dijo la peli marrón la cual llegaba con el pay en manos – que les parece.

- Es cierto lo que dijo Darien, eres una gran pastelera – dijo Seiya haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco.

- Este… gracias – dijo Lita soltando una gran sonrisa.

- Oye Lita sabes que planeamos ir al cine ¿te apuntas? – dijo Serena abrazando a la peli marrón.

- ¿ah, como así? – Dijo Lita un poco extrañada – ¿no se supone que debíamos terminar de limpiar?

- Ay vamos Lita bonita – dijo Mina – de todas maneras ya casi terminamos. Anda, vallamos al cine ¿si?

- Esta bien será – dijo la peli marrón sonriendo - pero mejor seguimos limpiando mañana porque ya son las 3 de la tarde y creo que deberíamos subir ya.

- Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, tenemos un pastel que llevar – dijo Darien – adiós chicas, nos vemos luego.

- Hey Darien espérame que yo también me voy – dijo Nicolás – adiós chicas, adiós señorita Rei.

- Mina te juro que te matare, te reviviré y te volveré a matar – dijo Rei mirando a la rubia del lazo de forma amenazante - ¿Por qué rayos nos metiste en este lio?

- ¿Así que la de la idea fue Mina? – dijo Lita mirando a Mina.

- ¡Claro que no! Nicolás le dijo a Rei que salieran juntos y ella para no estar sola con el porque es una COVARDE, dijo que para que saliéramos todos.

- Es cierto lo certifico – dijo Serena abrazando a Mina.

- Serena no ayudes tanto – dijo la peli negra lanzando el trapo con el que había limpiado el mostrador.

- Bueno como sea, vallamos nosotros a limpiarnos un poco la cara y el cabello porque nos vamos al depa, Andrew… - en ese momento el rubio miro a Lita – te dejo a cargo para que cierres ¿si?

- Tranquila ve y arréglate – dijo Andrew guiñando un ojo y sonriendo.

- Gracias eres un sol – Lita le beso la mejilla al chica y le hiso una seña a Mina, Rei y Serena para que la siguieran.

Después de limpiarse un poco la cara y los brazos, las cinco chicas se dirigieron a su departamento con la mirada de muchos curiosos que la dejaban muy apenadas. Cuando entraron a al departamento cada una se dirigió a su cuarto para empezar a arreglarse. La primera en salir fue Lita la cual se puso un jean azul oscuro y un suéter blanco de cuello de tortuga y empezó a preparar unos sanduches para que las chicas no fueran al cine con el estomago vacio. Luego salieron Ami y Rei, Ami se puso también un jean azul pero ella se coloco una camisa verde lima de tiritas y Rei en cambio se coloco una camisa negra holgada y un capri blanco.

- Por eso Lita es tan buena amiga – dijo Rei entrando en la cocina y agarraba un sanduche – gracias Lita, me moría de hambre amiga.

- Por eso los hice – dijo la peli marrón riéndose.

- ¿Serena puedo entrar? – dijo Mina la cual tocaba la puerta de la rubia de las coletas.

- Si claro, pasa – dijo Serena la cual estaba sentada en la peinadora arreglándose el peinado.

- Seré, ¿tu crees que me veo bien así? – Mina tenia una falda de color negro y una camisa manga larga amarilla.

- Me gusta como te vez ¿y como crees que me veo yo? – Serena se coloco un vestido rosado con detalles en rojo el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

- Darien se volverá loco al ver tus piernas – dijo Mina la cual hiso como un tigre.

- Mina no digas esas cosas, Darien es solo mi amigo – Serena se puso un poco sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga.

- Yo solo decía, a poco me vas a negar que te gusta Dar.

- El es mi mejor amigo y no tengo mas nada que decir, mejor salgamos porque ya se esta haciendo tarde – en ese momento Serena se coloco perfume y salió del cuarto con Mina detrás de ella - ¿Qué huele así de delicioso?

- Pensé que jamás vendrían a comer – dijo Lita – si se tardaban mas Rei se comía sus sanduches.

- Ay gracias Lita bonita – dijo Mina abrazándola y agarrando un sanduche de jamón y queso.

- Si de verdad ya tenia muchísima hambre – Serena en cambio agarro uno de atún (_**hay ya me dio hambre! Como amo el atún! *.*! regresando a la historia) **_y empezó a devorarlo como una salvaje.

- Cuidado te atragantas Seré – dijo Ami la cual terminaba su jugo de manzana - ¿chicas de verdad yo tengo que ir con ustedes? Es que ya en una semana van a comenzar las clases y debo empezar a estudiar.

- ¡SIIIII! – dijeron las otras cuatros chicas.

- Esta bien iré – dijo Ami casi en un susurro.

Las chicas cuando terminaron de comer se fueron para cepillarse y terminar los últimos detalles para salir con los chicos, los cuales llevaban media hora esperando en la entrada del edificio. Cuando ya estaban listas salieron del departamento.

- Bueno… aquí vamos – dijo Rei soltando un suspiro al entrar en el ascensor.

_**Y hasta aquí nos trajo el rio! Jajaja se ya se que me querrán matar y todo lo demás, pero les aseguro que el siguiente cap estará de infarto! De nuevo pido disculpas por tardar tanto pero buee… y respondiendo a la pregunta de Lexie… es que tenia las uñas pintadas de vinotinto y las tuve así por como tres semanas y por eso me decía "porque no me kito este color?" pero ya me lo quite y las tengo ahora de un lindo fuxia !**_

_**Bueno aquí un adelanto del próximo cap: la salida al cina se extiende hasta el parque numero diez, nuevas amistades se trataban y en algunos nace un sentimiento jamás reconocido en sus corazones, unos personajes decidirán empezar una relación y otros se darán su primer beso mientras cantan una canción ¿Quiénes serán los que se volverán novios?... descúbranlo en otro emociónate cap de "La magia de sus ojos" **_

_**Prometo subir el cap en menos de 4 dias si supero los 70 rews! Y sino bueee…. Se quedaran con la incognita de saber quienes serán….. buajajajajjaj XD!**_

_**Besos se les quiere….. esta loca que se hace llamar Sailor Stela Moon.**_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10 "AMOR ENTRE FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES"

_**Chicas saben algo… sonnnnnnnn…. Dios santo nose ni que decir! Me dejaron sin palabras! Ver que en 24 HORAS! Llegaron a los 70 rews me impresiono muchísimo! De verdad jamas pensé llegar a esa suma tan rápido… saben que casi me hacen sacar una lagrimaaaaa…. Pero saben algo… simplemente las amo! Mil mil mil gracias por leerme y por demostrarme que les gusta un monton mi historiaaa! Simplemente gracias…. Bueno ya basta de chacharas! Aki como prometi esta el cap…. Gracias las espero al final **_

- Chicas les quiero pedir un favor - dijo Lita que entraba en el ascensor – no vallan a dejarme sola con Andrew.

- ¿¡Y por que! - Mina es ese momento abrazaba a de Serena y esta empezó a reírse – no ves que puede ser tu oportunidad para tener algo con ese niño bonito.

- No creo Mina, Andrew tiene novia y el solo me ve como su mejor amiga – la peli marrón al decir eso de deprimió un poco pero después sonrió y completo – aunque tranquilas se que nos divertir, así que olviden lo que dije.

- Bueno como sea, lo que importa es que pasaremos una buena tarde - dijo Serena con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Y capaz hoy por fin Nick se te declare! - dijo Mina la cual trato de abrazar a Rei pero esta como siempre la alejaba.

- ¡Mina no digas tonterías y no me abraces! - dijo la peli negra la cual al ver que se abrían las puertas del ascensor salía - y ni se les ocurra mencionar eso ¿esta bien?

- Esta bien - dijeron las demás muchachas mientras salían del ascensor.

Todas caminaron hasta la entrada del edificio en el cual ya estaban los chicos esperando por ellas. Las chicas saludaron de manera amistosa a los muchachos. Solo una se quedo extrañada ya que faltaba alguien.

- ¿Oigan y Darien donde esta? - dijo Serena al ver que no estaba el chico.

- Darien le salió una emergencia en el hospital y no podrá venir - dijo Taiki - manda disculpas a todos.

- Oh ya veo - dijo la rubia un poco decepcionada.

- Bueno ya podemos ir caminando, el cine esta a dos cuadras y media - dijo Lita la cual empezó a caminar.

- ¿Oye Lita puedo hablar contigo? – dijo Andrew el cual se puso al su lado y caminaron juntos.

Lita empezó a caminar adelante junto a Andrew, los dos hablaban sobre la pastelería y nuevas recetas, eran seguidos de Rei, Nick, Seiya y Serena los cuales tenían una conversación sobre que película verían, luego estaban Taiki, Yaten y Mina la cual trataba de saber cosas sobre su vida personal y cerrando el grupo estaba Ami leyendo un libro. Taiki al fijarse que la peli azul estaba sola decidió hacerle compañía.

- Oye cuidado te golpeas con alguien o con algún poste - dijo Taiki el cual empezó a caminar a su lado.

- Ya tengo practica, así que no lo hare - dijo Ami la cual cambiaba su pagina por la siguiente y seguía leyendo.

- ¿Oye y que lees? - Taiki intento de nuevo tratar de sacarle conversación a la peli azul.

- "Cien años de soledad" de Gab... - Ami fue interrumpida por el chico.

- Gabriel García Marques, es una excelente novela - dijo Taiki al fijarse que ella lo miro se sintió impresionado por la profundidad de su mirada y el potente color azul de sus ojos.

- Si lo se, ya van varias veces que la e leído - Ami también se impresiono por la manera en que el chico la estaba mirando - Serena se la pasa diciendo que estoy loca por leer tanto un libro.

- Lo mismo me dicen mis hermanos pero es que no entienden la excelente novela que es - dijo el chico.

- Es cierto - la peli azul agacho la cabeza ya que se sentía muy apenada por ver al chico a los ojos.

- Oye, sabes que no me gustan que las chicas que tengan unos ojos tan lindos los quieran ocultar al mundo - dijo Taiki.

- Lo... Lo siento - la chica volvió a mirar al chico aunque estaba un poco sonrojada.

- Y bueno ¿en que parte vas? – pregunto el chico al ver que la chica cerraba el libro.

- En la muerte de Amaranta – dijo Ami un poco cortante.

- Humm ya veo – Taiki al fijarse la manera en que hablo Ami decidió no preguntar mas.

- ¿Oye si te digo algo no te enojaras? – dijo Ami.

- Humm todo depende pero tranquila no lo hare – el chico le sonrió para darle un poco de confianza a la chica.

- Es que jamás pensé que un chico como tu le gustara leer – Ami al decir eso de nuevo miro al piso "¡huy por que dije eso! Debe pensar que soy una tonta" pensó ella.

- A lo de "un chico como yo" te refieres a cantante ¿cierto? – el al ver que Ami solo asintió se rio – la verdad cantar para mi solo es un hobby, pero a mi me encanta la literatura por eso estoy estudiando para ser profesor de Literatura.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Ami que de nuevo levanto la mirada y lo vio – guao me sorprendes.

- Si lo se, muchas personas no creen que un cantante desee ser profesor de Literatura. Pero ya vez que si que hay sus excepciones.

- ¡YO QUIERO VER "ENREDADOS"! – Ami y Taiki miraron al grupo de enfrente en el cual Serena empezaba a pelear con Rei.

- ¡PERO YO QUIERO VER "EL RITO", ESA ES UNA PELICULA PARA BEBES! – Rei también grito.

- Tus amigas son un poco eufóricas ¿no crees? – dijo Taiki al ver a Ami.

- Si lo se, pero bueno así es su personalidad. Tranquilo después te vas a acostumbrar – dijo la peli azul con una tímida sonrisa.

- Señorita Rei no se altere, tranquila señorita Serena – Nicolás trataba de calmar a las dos chicas.

- Eso de "El Rito" no me gusta y no la quiero ver – decía Serena mientras hacia un puchero – yo quiero ver "Enredados" y punto.

- ¿Por qué no lo decidimos cuando lleguemos al cine? – dijo Seiya el cual trataba de alejar a Rei de Serena – de todas maneras ya vamos a llegar "eso espero".

- En realidad ya llegamos – dijo Lita la cual se acercaba al grupo – esta en la acera de enfrente.

- ¿Lita podemos ver "Enredados"? – Serena es ese momento abrazo a la peli marrón – anda, anda, anda.

- Este bueno… - en ese momento Rei también abrazo a Lita.

- No Lita, vamos a ver "El Rito". Di que vamos a ver esa película – dijo la peli negra empezando a sacudir a la pobre de Lita.

- ¿dijeron "Enredados"? – dijo Mina la cual se unía a la conversación.

- Si pero Rei quiere ver una película de miedo – dijo Serena que soltó a Lita a abrazo a Mina – Mina vamos a ver "Enredados" ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

- ¡Claro que si! Yo me muero por ver esa película – Mina en ese momento agarro las manos de Serena – que coincidencia. ¡Eres mi hermana gemela!

- Lo es porque ya veo que es igual de tonta que tu – dijo Rei en un puchero.

- ¡Ay Rei no te metas conmigo! – dijeron las dos rubias al mismo tiempo, pero al percatarse de su coincidencia se abrazaron y empezaron a saltar - ¡eres mi hermana gemela!

- Estas chicas son geniales – dijo Seiya riéndose igual que los demás – yo voto por ver "Enredados" así las chicas serán felices.

- Ay ya, veremos "Enredados" – dijo Rei suspirando. Las dos rubias cuando la escucharon se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron pero Rei trataba de quitárselas de encima - ¡SUELTENME! Me bastaba con una rubia tonta, pero ahora tengo dos ¡DIOS PORQUE ME AS ABANDONADO!

- Tenias razón Ami, me puedo acostumbrar a esto – dijo Taiki el cual seguía al lado de la peli azul.

El grupo de amigos se acercaron a la taquilla para comprar las entradas. Los chicos compraron las entradas pero las chicas se ofrecieron para comprar las palomitas, las bebidas y demás golosinas. Cuando empezó la función se sentaron en dos filas para no estar tan alejados. Mientras la película transcurría Mina al tener enfrente a Rei no aguanto la tentación y cada vez que podía le lanzaba una que otra palomita. Rei cuando se dio cuanta que era ella también le lanzaba cotufas haciendo que los demás se rieran un poco. Al terminar la película el grupo de amigos decidió caminar un rato por el parque para no llegar tan temprano a sus respectivas casas.

- Señorita Rei ¿me quieres acompañar para comprar unos helados? - pregunto Nick.

- Este… - Rei pensaba rechazarlo pero al ver que Mina le hiso una seña con el puño cambio de idea – esta bien.

- Chicos yo me voy a los columpios – dijo Serena la cual empezaba a caminar cuando la voz de Seiya la detuvo.

- ¿Oye Sere, puedo ir contigo? – el chico al ver el gesto de la muchacha camino detrás de ella.

- ¿Lita puedo hablar contigo a solas? – dijo Andrew – es que necesito contarte algo.

- Ok – Lita y Andrew se dirigieron a unos banquitos que estaban un poco alejados.

- Oigan si todo el grupo se disperso en parejas significa que nosotros también – dijo Mina la cual agarro a Yaten por la mano – vamos Yaten.

- ¿Oye pero porque yo? – dijo Yaten el cual no logro que la rubia lo soltara y decidió ir con ella.

- Esto fue muy extraño ¿no crees Ami? – dijo Taiki el cual se sentó en el banquito mas cercano junto a la peli azul.

- Humm si un poco – dijo la peli azul.

- ¿Oye y que vas a estudiar tu en la universidad? – pregunto Taiki.

- Quiero estudiar medicina.

- Valla que interesante ¿y porque quieres estudiar medicina?

- Mi mama es una de las mejores doctoras de Tokio y yo espero ser tan buena como lo es ella.

- Valla, realmente me sorprendes y sabes estoy seguro que capaz serás hasta mejor doctora de lo que es tu mama.

- Humm gracias por decir eso – Ami en ese momento miro al suelo para que el chico no se diera cuenta que ella se sentía un poco apenada.

- Sabes Ami, me caes muy bien. Son pocas las veces en que puedo compartir con las personas así que por eso no tengo muchos amigos, a parte – el chico en ese momento agarro la barbilla de la chica e hiso que levantara el rostro – no me gusta que las chicas escondan su mirada ¿me puedes hacer un favor? – el chico al ver que la peli azul asentía prosiguió – no vuelvas a mirar el piso, eres una chica radiante y debes demostrarle al mundo que lo eres ¿lo harás?

- Si, lo are – dijo Ami la cual le dio una linda sonrisa como agradecimiento "¿Por qué este chico me recuerda tanto a Richard?" pensó la peli azul.

Mientras tanto…

- Oye Mina, no quiero que me preguntes nada acerca de mi carrera ¿esta claro? – dijo Yaten el cual estaba sentado en un banquito mientras veía a la chica estirarse y ponerse de puntillas.

- Tranquilo que no pensaba hacer eso – Mina después de ponerse de puntillas se sentó – solo quería ser tu amiga la verdad.

- Oh ya veo ¿oye tu practicaste ballet? – pregunto el chico.

- La verdad si también practique danza árabe y unos cuantos cursos de música – dijo la chica muy sobrada.

- Valla ¿y que saber hacer?

- Se tocar piano, guitarra y la flauta dulce.

- Valla esto si que no me lo esperaba, yo también toco el piano.

- Si lo se, digamos que soy un poco fan de ustedes – Mina por primera vez se apeno por eso.

- Tranquila, ya me di cuenta así que no te preocupes, solo falta que me digas que también sabes cantar.

- En realidad también estuve en cursos de canto.

- Humm si es así me gustaría escucharte cantar algo para ver si es cierto – dijo Yaten.

- Bueno otro día canto ¿te parece? – Mina en ese momento no lo interesaba cantar ya que prefería mejor hablar con el chico.

- Este bien, pero conste que me la debes – Yaten se rio un poco junto a la rubia – sabes no eres tan fastidiosa que dijo Darien.

- ¿en serio piensas eso? – Mina al ver que el chico asentía lo abrazo y empezó a darle besos en el cachete haciendo que el chico se pusiera rojo como un tomate – ¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

- Para que hable – dijo el pobre chico en un susurro.

En otro lado…

- ¿Señorita Rei le gusto el helado? – dijo Nick un poco nervioso.

- Claro que si, mil gracias Nick – Rei dejo de comer su helado y le dio un beso a Nick en el cachete haciendo que este se sonrojara.

- Este de… de nada señorita Rei, me alegro que le allá gustado.

- Oye Nick ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

- Este… si claro señorita Rei – "¿que querrá preguntar ella ahora?"

- ¿Por qué me querías invitar a salir hoy? – Rei en ese momento dejo de comer el helado para ver mejor al chico.

- Este… bueno… yo… es que… - en ese momento Nick se paso la mano por detrás de la cabeza y miraba a cualquier cosa menos a Rei.

- Nicolás Kumada – en ese momento Rei agarro el rostro de Nick y lo obligo para que la mirara a los ojos – deja devalbusear y dime.

- Bueno… es que… su abuelo… huy como odio hacerle caso.

- ¿Mi abuelo? ¿Nick de que rayos me estas hablando?

- Señorita Rei, le voy a decir toda la verdad – en ese momento Nick agarro una de las manos de las manos de Rei y prosiguió - bueno… usted… yo estoy… este… a mi… este… bueno le quiero decir que… yo…

- ¡NICOLAS TEMINAR DE HABLAR! – Rei se desespero al ver al chico tartamudeando.

- YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE USTED - Rei al escuchar eso se quedo callada y miraba al chico muy impresionada.

- ¿Nick en serio? – fue lo único que pudo decir la chica después.

- Señorita Rei lo siento, ya se que pensara que soy un tonto, que usted me odia, que me golpeara, o me gritara o me pellizcara o me dejara de hablar. Ay estoy hablando de mas, pero es que estoy nervioso porque yo no quiero perder su amistad, yo la e amado desde siempre pero usted comprenderá que por su abuelo y yo… bueno la verdad olvid… - en ese momento Nick se callo porque Rei lo beso.

- Nick, no te disculpes – dijo la chica separándose un poco de los labios del chico – yo también estoy enamorada de ti desde que soy una adolecente y la verdad me alegra que tu también sientes lo mismo que yo.

- Oh señorita Rei me siento tan…

- Nick no digas nada y solo bésame quieres – Nick no lo pensó y poso de nuevo sus labios con los de la peli negra.

- Señorita Rei quiere ser mi novia – dijo el chico el cual se separo de nuevo de la chica.

- Dos cosas, primero dime solo Rei y dos, claro que quiero es lo que mas deseo Nick – Rei dejo caer su helado al suelo para abrazar al chico y volver a besarlo "Mina eres una diosa, gracias"

- Valla Rei como que por fin te llego el amor– dijo Serena la cual lograba verla desde donde se encontraba.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Serena? – dijo Seiya el cual se columpiaba a su lado.

- Yo se porque lo digo Seiya, pero de verdad me alegro de que Rei por fin será feliz – dijo Serena la cual trataba de columpiarse mas alto.

- Oye si sigues así llegaras a la luna – dijo Seiya.

- Esa es la idea, de pequeña me encantaban estos juegos y siempre decía que llegaría a la luna – dijo Serena entre risas.

- Así, pues veamos quien va a llegar primero entonces – en ese momento el chico empezaba a columpiarse mas fuerte para ir mas rápido que Serena.

- No lo lograras nunca – Serena el ver que el Seiya iba a alcanzar también se columpiaba mas fuerte de lo que ya iba.

- ¿sabes que tenia tiempo que no me divertía de esta manera? – dijo el chico.

- Es porque eres un aburrido – dijo la rubia de las coletas.

- ¡Oye eso no es cierto! – Seiya se sintió un poco ofendido porque antes nadie le había dicho aburrido.

- Si lo eres.

- No lo soy y para demostrarlo vamos a llegar hasta lo mas alto y nos lanzamos para ver quien llega mas lejos te parece.

- Ok pero te ganare – Serena ya se preparaba para soltarse igual que Seiya – uno… dos… y… ¡TRES! – Serena y Seiya se soltaron de los columpios al llegar a lo más alto y cayeron en el césped lo dos muertos de la risa.

- ¡Viste te gane! – dijo el chico riéndose.

- Eso no es cierto fue empate – dijo Serena la cual se daba la vuelta y quedaba de espaldas contra el suelo.

- Bueno si tu lo dices es así – dijo el chico riéndose – sabes que llevaba tiempo que no me reía así.

- Es porque debes aprender a reírte de ti mismo, así te reirás todo el tiempo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Seiya se sentía mucho mas confundido que de costumbre.

- Por que cuando te ríes de los demás dependes de ellos para reírte y ser feliz, así que cuando estas solo no puedes reírte de nada porque nada te parece divertido – dijo Serena.

- Valla jamás había pensado eso, pero gracias por decirlo – dijo Seiya sonriendo – bueno ahora, ¿una competencia para ver quien llega primero al tobogán?

- Hecho – Serena se levanto de golpe y empezó a correr dejando al chico aun acostado en el suelo.

- Oye eso no se vale.

Mientras Serena y Seiya corrían como niños para llegar al tobogán, Lita y Andrew estaban sentados en una banca hablando.

- Entonces hablaste con Reika ¿y que te dijo? – le preguntaba Lita al chico.

- Nada que seguirá en África unos meses mas y discutimos por eso y me dijo que si no podía seguirla esperando que dejáramos esto hasta aquí – Andrew se había puesto muy triste.

- ¿Qué le pasa? Se volvió loca. Llevan tres años juntos y piensa dejar todo así por así – la peli marrón al escuchar eso se disgusto mucho al escuchar eso.

- La verdad seria mas bien un año, porque llevamos dos años sin vernos. La verdad yo ya decidí olvidarme de ella, no aguanto seguir así, pero sabes, no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento ahora, llevo todo el día así – dijo el chico.

- Andrew no te pongas triste por favor, no me gusta verte así.

- Lo siento Lita pero es que siento que ya nada sirve me siento muy, muy mal.

- Ya se como alegrarte ¿as escuchado "firework" de Katy Perry?

- No, nunca – dijo el chico mirándola extrañado.

- Pues yo la tengo en mi celular y ya la voy a poner para que la escuches – en ese momento la chica saco su teléfono del bolsillo y puso a sonar la canción.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,

drifting through the wind

wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

like a house of cards,

one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?

6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

Lita se dejo llevar por la canción y empezó a cantarla mientras animaba a Andrew, el cual solo sonreía a medias.

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

La peli marrón en ese momento se levantaba de la banca y agarraba las manos del chico para que caminara con ella.

You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow

And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

Lita y Andrew llegaron al frente del lago que estaba en el parque y se volteaba para ver al chico mientras ella volvía a cantar el coro. "Lita si es especial, me encanta que sea así conmigo. Ya me canse de esto…" pensó Andrew.

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

- Dejemos que nuestros fuegos artificiales exploten juntos – dijo Andrew que agarro a Lita por la cintura y la beso. Ella solo se quedo helada sintiendo un revoltón de mariposas dentro de su estomago.

'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Cuando termino la canción Andrew se separo un poco de la chica, la cual no sabía ni que decir.

- Andrew yo… - cuando por fin la chica había logrado hablar Andrew la interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- Lita, siempre e sabido que as gustado de mi y sabes, hace ya algún tiempo que yo también empecé a sentir cosas por ti y me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad para conquistarte – Andrew en ese momento abrazo a la chica y dejo un tierno beso en su frente – de verdad quiero intentarlo.

- Esta bien Andrew – Lita en ese momento se apego mas al chico y sonrió por lo que le estaba pasando "esto es increíble"

- Bueno por ahora busquemos a los demás por que ya es tarde y hay que llevarlas a su casa temprano ¿ok? – dijo el chico mirando a Lita a los ojos.

- Esta bien – dijo la muchacha que se alzo para darle un beso a Andrew.

_**Afff el amor, el amor…. Se siente los corazones volvando por doquier y a Cupido en el ambiente awwww… hasta aquí esta emociónate capitulo… awwwww…. Espero que les alla gustado a todos por que a mi me encanto jajaja (claro yo lo escribi que mas me toca XD) vuelvo a darle las gracias a TODOS por sus rews que me alegraron tant, y la verdad los adoro a todos un monton.**_

_**Mil mil mil mil besos y vuelvan a dejar tantos rews como la vez pasada ok?**_

_**Mil besos se les quiere…Una chica con mucha hambre XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11 "NUEVAS AMIGAS Y ¿LA SEXTA COMPAÑERA?"

_**Hellooooo! Chicas perdónenme! Lo sientoooo… soy de lo peor! Pero trankilas que de ahora en adelante voy a regularizar mi manera de subir los caps… y lo mas probable es que el viernes o sábado ya este el nuevo cap… pero lo subo antes si veo BASTANTES rews XD… abajo las dedicaciones y demás cosas que se me ocurran XD….**_

Eran las 8 de la noche cuando Andrew y Lita empezaron a buscar a sus amigos, los cuales estaban dispersados por el parque numero 10, a la primera pareja que encontraron fueron a Serena y Seiya los cueles estaban lanzándose del tobogán como unos niños. Luego encontraron a Yaten y Mina la cual estaba acosando al pobre de Yaten. No tardaron mucho en dar con el paradero de Ami y Taiki los cuales estaban sentados hablando sobre ajedrez, los que si se demoraron por encontrar fueron Rei y Nick, pero la que por suerte dio con ellos fue Mina, la cual con gritos hiso que todos se enteraran que Rei y Nick se estaban besando.

Cuando empezaron a regresar todos estaban en conjunto hablando muy plácidamente y divirtiéndose mucho y jugándoles bromitas a los nuevos enamorados, en especial Mina la cual a cada cinco minutos gritaba que quería otro beso. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio las chicas se despidieron de los chicos e intercambiaron números de teléfonos y empezaron a jugarles bromas de nuevo a Rei y Nick cuando se despidieron con un tierno beso.

- Yo sabia que no te ibas a resistir por mucho tiempo al amor amiguita – dijo Mina entrando en el ascensor abrazando a la peli negra – ¿a poco no es lindo sentirse así?

-Sabes Mina, si no estuviera tan feliz ya te hubiera empujado, así que aprovecha mientras puedas enana – dijo Rei mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Uy Rei esta muy contenta chicas – dijo Lita riéndose.

- Pues Rei no fue la única que tubo una buena noche – dijo Serena un poco picara mirando a la peli marrón - ¿tu que opinas Lita?

- ¿Serena porque dices eso? – dijo la peli marrón que empezaba a tocarse la cabeza un poco nerviosa.

- Humm creo que te refrescare la memoria – en eso Serena se acerco a la chica y empezaba a cantar - baby you're a firework, come on, show 'em what you're worth, make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y.

- Jajaja oye Serena no cantas nada mal pero deja de hacerlo – dijo Mina que al igual que las demás se estaban riendo.

- Pregúntele a Lita que le recuerda esa canción – en eso Serena seguía mirando a la peli marrón la cual tenia la cara roja como un tomate.

- Este… yo… yo… - Lita al ver que todas las miraban se puso mega nerviosa y salió corriendo al ver que llegaban a su piso y el ascensor abría sus puertas.

- ¡hey tramposa eso no se vale! – dijo Mina la cual también corrió detrás de ella y la alcanzo.

- Ahora si Lita Kino, suéltalo - dijo Rei que también se puso al lado de Mina para interrogarla pero una voz las distrajo.

- Buenas noches señorita Hino – dijo una mujer morena, alta, de cabellos largos y de un verde oscuro - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Ay Setsuna, muy bien gracias – Rei en ese momento se acerco a la morena y la saludo con un abrazo - ¿Qué tal el viaje, como esta Hotaru?

- Hota esta adentro desempacando sus cosas y muy bueno, muy relajante. Lo único malo es que la casa de campo le trajo muchos recuerdos a Hotaru y aunque no lo diga se que varias veces estaba llorando – en ese momento Setsuna se paso un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja mientras suspiraba.

- Setsuna te lo digo yo, superar la muerte de los padres no es fácil – Rei en ese momento cuando se fijo que todas sus compañeras estaban cerca las presento - oye Setsu ellas son mis compañeras de apartamento.

- Hola chicas, un placer soy Setsuna – dijo la morena con una simpática sonrisa – que bueno es que Rei tenga tan agradables amigas – las chicas le correspondieron el saludo de misma manera.

- ¿oye Setsuna al final conseguiste con quien compartir tu apartamento? – pregunto Rei riéndose – porque si no, yo tengo a una rubia con un lazo que capaz te caiga bien.

- ¡Oye Rei no seas tan mala! – dijo Mina haciendo pucheros y abrazando a Serena – Serena, Rei no me quiere… pégale.

- Serena no es tan tonta para hacerte caso – dijo Rei mientras las chicas seguían riéndose del comentario de Mina.

- La verdad una prima se vino a vivir conmigo y con su pareja – dijo Setsuna después de reírse un poco.

- Ay que bueno Setsuna, si quieres mas tardes pasas un rato y vas con tu prima y así las conocemos – dijo Rei muy entusiasmada.

- Tranquila así hare – en eso la morena se acerco a la puerta – las dejo chicas, mas tarde paso por su casa para saludarlas – cuando las chicas se despidieron, Setsuna paso y cerro la puerta.

- Bueno entremos ya que tenemos que interrogar a Lita – dijo Serena mirando a la peli marrón.

- Sabes que durante un mes te vas a cocinar tu sola – dijo Lita mirando a Serena de manera amenazante.

- Tranquila, pienso comer pizza o sushi – dijo ya Serena entrando en el apartamento y llevando a Lita al sofá donde las cinco jóvenes se lanzaron.

- Habla Lita – dijo Rei que había apoyado su cabeza en las piernas de Serena igual que Ami.

- No lo hare – dijo Lita mirándolas.

- Si no lo dices, yo lo hare – dijo Serena sacándole la lengua.

- Te odio Serena – la peli marrón suspiro miro a sus amigas y continuo – Me bese con Andrew.

- ¡¿QUEEE? – dijeron Rei y Mina al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno es la verdad – en eso Lita se tapaba con un cojín ya que no aguantaba la pena.

- ¿pero y que te dijo, son novios? – pregunto Mina quitándole el cojín de la cara.

- Dijo que quiere conquistarme y empezar una relación – en eso Lita empezó a gritar de la emoción junto a Mina.

- De verdad me siento mega feliz por ustedes amigas – dijo Serena abrazando a Rei – la verdad siento que juntas nos vamos a divertir muchísimo en la universidad.

- Cierto – dijo Mina la cual por poco casi se cae del sofá – chicas nose ustedes pero yo muero de hambre ¿Qué hacemos?

- Cierto pero la verdad no quiero cocinar – dijo Lita la cual se acomodaba en el sofá - ¿Qué tal si una de ustedes va a comprar algo?

- Puedo ir yo con… - en eso Mina se tapo los ojos con una mano y con la otra empezaba a señalar a cada una de sus compañeras y al final señalo a Serena - ¡Serena vienes conmigo!

- ¿Pero yo porque? – preguntaba la chica de las coletas.

- Porque el dedo nunca se equivoca así que vamos - en eso Mina se levanto y agarraba la mano de Serena para sacarla del sofá - ¿Qué compramos chicas?

- Pizza – dijo Rei que acomodaba su cabeza en otro cojín.

- Ay yo quiero sushi – dijo Serena – es que decirle eso a Lita me dio antojos.

- ¿no será mas bien que ya me harás tía, gemela de mentira? – dijo Mina riéndose.

- Realmente estas loca Mina – dijo la rubia de coletas un poco asustada - ¿Cómo vas a creer tu que yo voy a estar embarazada?

- Bueno una nunca sabe – dijo Lita riéndose con las demás chicas – yo también quiero sushi.

- Listo gano mayoría será sushi – dijo Mina muy alegre y agarraba la mano de Serena y empezaba a caminar – nos vemos en un rato amigas.

Dicho y hecho la jóvenes salieron del apartamento y si dirigieron al puesto chino mas cercano que había por los alrededores, no se tardaron tanto ya que no había casi gente donde estaban. Las chicas decidieron comprar unos sushis temporizados y otros fríos para variar en los gustos de sus amigas. Cuando salieron Mina y Serena hablaban amenamente de cualquier cosa cuando pasaron por un callejón y escucharon el sonido de un gato arisco y unos ladridos de perros, las dos rubias sin pensarlo entraron en el callejón y al ver que dos perros lastimaban a un gatito negro empezaron a ahuyentarlos lanzando piedras en su dirección pero sin pegarle a los perros. Los perros después de unos minutos huyeron del lugar y en ese momento las chicas se acercaron al gatito, lo examinaron un poco y al fijarse de que el pobre estaba muy herido decidieron llevarlo a casa para tratar de curarlo.

Cuando las dos rubias llegaron a su lugar de destino la primera en impresionarse al ver al gato fue Rei.

- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo la peli negra corriendo a donde estaban las chicas.

- Rei se que no te gustan mucho los gatos, pero este animalito necesitaba ayuda - dijo Mina la cual le entregaba el gatito a Serena - puedes dejar que este gatito se quede por una temporada aqui?

- Uy Mina tu me pones en unas situaciones nada agradables - dijo la peli negra acariciandose el cabello - bueno esta bien, se podra quedar pero de verdad espero que sea por poco tiempo, de verdad no me gustan los gatos.

- ¡GRACIAS REI! - en eso la rubia del lazo saltaba como loca y abrazo a la peli negra la cual empezaba a empujar a Mina para que la soltara.

- Yo tengo un botiquin de primeros auxilios en mi habitacion - dijo Ami al ver el estado en que estaba el animalito y acto seguido se levanto del sofa y dijo - voy por el.

- Esta bien - dijo Serena la cual empezaba a acariciar el lomo del gato - tranquilo amiguito que te vamos a curar.

- Oye Sere, ¿puedo ver un momento al animalito? - dijo Lita un poco extrañada mirardo al gatito.

- Humm si claro - en eso Serena le entregaba el gato a la peli marron y esta lo examino un poco y sonriente dijo.

- Oye Sere, no tenemos a un amiguito - dijo Lita muy divertida - sino una amiguita.

- ¡Ay no y para colmo gata! - dijo Rei suspirando - voy a la cocina a tomar un jugo.

- ¡Uy que genial, es una gatita! - gritaba Serena de emocion.

- Bueno ya llegue - dijo Ami sentandose en el sofa con el botiquin - chicas no soy muy buena veterinaria pero tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

- Ami confio en ti y se que lo haras lo mejor que puedas - dijo Serena abrazando a su amiga.

- Gracias Serena - la peli azul por un momento se apeno por el comentario de su amiga - y si dare lo mejor de mi.

Ami empezo a examinar las extremidades de la gatita, no sabia mucho de veterinaria pero aun asi su trabajo fue muy limpio y eficabas. Al final Ami dijo que la gatita tenía una pata adolorida y le coloco un palito y vendas para que pudiera tratar de apoyar un poco el pie. Limpio una que otra herida con alcohol pero donde se tardo mas fue en la frente del animalito ya que era donde tenía la herida más grande. Despues de limpiar esta herida le puso una curita y dejo a la gatita tranquila, la cual ni se movio cuando Ami la estaba analisando.

- Bueno hice lo que pude, pero ya la gatita se sentira un poco mejor - dijo Ami muy sonriente mientras acariciaba el lomo del animalito - pero mañana a primera hora hay que llevarlo al medico para que la revise en profesional.

- Gracias Ami - dijo Serena que se acercaba para tambien acariciar un poco a la gatita - mañana yo la llevare al veterinario.

- Oye gemela de mentira yo voy contigo ¿ok? - dijo Mina que terminaba de comerse un rollo de sushi.

- Esta bien Mina - dijo Serena riendose un poco.

- Bueno una de ustedes deberia llevarlo a su habitacion para que descanse un poco - dijo Ami.

- Que se quede en la mia hoy ¿si? - dijo Serena de manera suplicante.

- Oye yo tambien queria que se quedara no es justo - dijo Mina sacandole la lengua.

- Bueno mañana puede quedarse contigo Mina - dijo Lita que terminaba de comer su ultimo rollo.

- Esta bien, sera... - dijo la chica del lazo en un puchero.

- Bueno Serena llevate ya a esa gata - dijo Rei en un suspiro.

- Esta bien - en eso la chica de las coletas agarro el cojin donde estaba acostada la gatita y se la llevo a su habitacion dejandola a un lado de su cama.

- Ay verdad que la gatita es hermosa chicas - dijo Mina la cual tenia sus ojos llenos de estrellitas - esta para comersela a besos.

- Pues si yo me la como capas la vomite - dijo Rei un poco chocante.

- Uy no ya volviste a ser la Rei amargada de siempre - dijo Serena suspirando cuando entraba en la sala de nuevo - piensa en Nick para que se te quite eso.

- Muy graciosa - dijo la peli negra haciendo muecas mientras que las demas chicas se reian.

- Bueno es verdad - dijo Mina levantandose del sofa - voy a hacer una imitacion de Rei de hace una hora - en eso la chica se arreglaba el pelo y puso cara de tonta enamorada - Oh Nick eres tan lindo y tan sexi, desde que tengo 15 años tengo sueños humedos contigo...

- ¡Mina eres una perra! - dijo Rei lanzandole un cojin.

- Ya va que no termino. Y esta es la Rei de ahora - en eso Mina cambio su exprecion de enamorada a enojada - ¡Uy no estoy aqui con este grupo de tontas en vez de estar revolcandome con Nick en una habitacion, que frustracion tengo! - en eso las chicas estallaron de la risa al ver la imitacion de la joven rubia.

- Mina te matare si repites eso - dijo Rei mirandola con cara de odio.

- ¡Oh si Nick eso se siente rico ummmm! - Mina de enojada puso su voz como trabajadora de linea calienta y se mordia el labio - ¡Oh Nick como deseo que ti ummm este en mi ummm!

- ¡MINA TE MATARE! - en eso Rei se levanto del sofa y empezo a perseguir a la rubia pero se detuvo ya que escucho el timbre de la puerta - por ahora te salvaste, pero juralo que en tu lapida pondre que eres una perra.

- Gracias amado publico - dijo la chica mientras le lanzaba un beso a la peli negra mientras las otras tres chicas estaban muertas de la risa en el sofa.

- Hola Setsuna, gracias por venir - dijo la peli negra un poquito apenada - por favor pasen.

- Gracias - dijieron las cuatro personas que entraron en el apartamento.

- Sientense en el sofa por favor - dijo Rei - ¿quieren algo de tomar?

- Humm la verdad aun no - dijo Setsuna que se sentaba junto a sus dos acompañantes - acabamos de cenar.

- Hola Hotaru, tenia tiempo que no te veia como as estado - dijo Rei a una muchacha de cabello morado oscuro igual que sus ojos.

- Muy bien gracias Rei - dijo Hotaru con una simpatica sonrisa.

- Chicas ella es Hotaru, la hermana menor de Setsuna y una joven muy inteligente - dijo Rei haciendo que la joven se apenara un poco.

- ¿Oye Hotaru cuantos años tienes? - pregunto Lita - pareces muy mayor, juraria que tienes la misma edad que nosotras.

- Tengo 16 años recien cumplidos - dijo la chica un poco más apenada que antes.

- Guao tienes la misma edad que una prima mia, cuando venga a Tokio espero que la conoscas - dijo Serena con una agradable sonrisa - estoy segura que se haran buenas amigas.

- Ok - dijo la joven mostrando una linda sonrisa.

- ¿Bueno y tu eres la prima de Setsuna? - pregunto Rei a una joven de cabello ondulado y un lindo color acuamarine.

- No, yo soy la prima de Setsuna - dijo la otra persona que estaba al lado de la chica de cabello aquamarine - me llamo Haruka y ella es Michiru.

- Ah disculpa no quise ofender es que como Setsuna dijo que su prima estaba viviendo con ella pense que eras tu pareja - dijo Rei muy apenada.

- Rei, Haruka es mujer y Michiru es su novia - dijo Setsuna un poco divertida al ver la reaccion de las demas chicas presentes.

Rei y Lita no pudieron abrir mas los ojos ya que sus facciones faciales no se lo permitieron, Ami puso una cara muy extraña, Serena y Mina fueron las más indiscretas ya que ellas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Ay... Este... Lo siento... - fue lo unico que pudo decir Rei.

- Tranquila, no son las primeras en imprecionarse al ver una pareja homosexual - dijo Michiru muy relajada.

- Y la verdad sus reacciones fueron muy comicas - dijo Haruka riendose junto a Setsuna - por ejemplo, las dos rubias aun no an cerrado la boca de la imprecion.

- Ay disculpalas, es que se impresionan por cualquier cosa - dijo Lita que estaba en medio de las dos - con esto se les pasa - en eso la peli marron tomo un trozo de cabello de las dos y los jalo haciendo que Serena y Mina reaccionaran.

- ¡Oye Lita eso duele! - dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo, al fijarse de su nueva coincidensia se volvieron a abrazar - ¡eres mi gemela perdida!

- Que divertido es que dos hermanas se lleven tan bien ¿verdad Hotaru? - dijo Setsuna a la joven peli morado.

- No disculpa, nosotras no somos hermanas - dijo Serena sonriendo - solo somos dos amigas que tenemos muchas coincidencias.

- Pero para ser amigas son identicas - dijo Haruka - la verdad tienen muchos rasgos faciales identicos.

- Como sea, las dos son unas tontas - dijo Rei entre risas.

- ¡Oye Rei no te metas conmigo! - dijo Serena en un puchero - no somos tontas, sino muy alegres.

- Si ya lo sabemos - dijo Lita riendose un poco - sobre todo al recordar el desastre de hicimos en mi pasteleria hoy.

- Me encanta en el ambiente en que estan viviendo - dijo Michiru en una agradable sonrisa - todas se ven que se quieren y se tienen respeto, hay mucha armonia en este hogar.

- Cierto la verdad se ven que se divertiran mucho aca - dijo Setsuna muy alegre - chicas de verdad tienen que disculparnos la rapides con la que venimos, pero la verdad aun estamos muy ocupadas.

- Tranquila Setsuna, pero recuerda que aqui estan en su casa y pueden venir cuando quieran - dijo Rei muy alegre.

- Cierto y desde hoy nos pueden considerar sus nuevas amigas - dijo Serena con una linda sonrisa.

- Gracias de verdad muchachas, lo tendremos en cuenta siempre - dijo Setsuna, la cual se empezo a despedir de las chicas al igual que sus acompañantes y despues de unos minutos ya Rei cerraba la puerta en señal de que la vista habia terminado.

- Bueno chicas yo estoy cansada y me hire a dormir - dijo la peli negra - hoy a sido un dia extra largo y ya no doy para mas.

- Yo tambien me voy a dormir - dijo Lita levantandose del sofa - alguien tiene que terminar de arreglar el desatre de mi pasteleria.

- Bueno si es asi mejor nos vamos todas - dijo Ami la cual agarraba su botiquin y se dirigia a su habitacion junto a las otras chicas.

- ¿Bueno Serena, nos unimos a ellas y nos vamos a dormir? - dijo Mina que se acomodaba su lazo.

- No nos queda de otra - acto seguido las dos rubias se levantaron del sofa y se dirijieron cada una a su habitacion.

- Hola gatita espero que estes descansando muy rico en ese cojin - dijo Serena la cual se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a acariciar a la pequeña gata negra - bueno ya sigue descansando, mañana es un nuevo dia y cosas buenas van a pasar, estoy segura.

_**Listo! Ya mucho por este cappp XD! sorry pero que tenia que dejar las mejores cosas para los siguientes caps mis chicas! Porque esta historia si ya era buena va a empesar a ponerse mejor jajaja… ahora voy con las dedicatorias…**_

_**Este cap se lo dedico a las primeras diez personas que me dejaron un rews en esta historia ^^…**_

_**Reivaj412: mi mejor amigo de la infancia… el cual brilla por su ausencia xq desde hace rato que se perdió de aki XD!**_

_**Dayanna: Linda gracias por seguir comentando mi historia! Me alegro muchísimo cada vez que veo un rews tuyo linda! Un beso desde aca…**_

_**Danchiba: linda gracias gracias! Y sigue leyendo xq la historia se hira poniendo mejor!**_

_**Ariizaii: GRACIIIAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS! Tu eres fiel xq sigues allí pegada y dejando un lindo comentario cada vez que puedes! Te adoro!**_

_**Mari XD: mira feísima si llegas a leer esto kiero que sepas que ando yummm contigo porque no as leído mas mi historia! Yummmmmm! Mentira te adoro linda… **_

_**Danita Lokita: Stich no la seguiste leyendo yummmmmm…. Ya no sere mas tu Lilo **____** espero que tu sobrina este genial ya que es hermosa *.***_

_**WillRewTeamo: cosiiiiiiii moniiiiiiiiii te adoroooooooooooooo! Sos mi vidaaaa te amo con locuraaaaa! Gracias por los nueve meses tan bellos que tenemos!**_

_**Angel Negro 29: Hermaaaaaa! Te kieroooooooooo! Gracias por ser tan excelente amiga y tan gran compañera del fiction! Me divierto hablando por horas contigoooo! Y trankila que pronto leere tu nuevo fic que ay medio lo vi y esta buenísimooo! Y si ustedes no lo an leído que esperan? Lean susurros que se ve que es una historia megaaa HOT!**_

_**Clara: que paso chica porque te perdiste **____**… mas nunca vi otro coment tuyo por aki T_T!**_

_**Lis g: otra chica que brilla por su ausencia U_U… vuelvan que aki las extrañoooooo T_T**_

_**Listo estas fueron las primeras diez personas en dejar un rews en esta increíble historia…. Y trankilas que pronto vendrán mas dedicatorias y sorpresas… **_

_**Por cierto… si se habran fijado cambie mi nombre y aquí les digo los motivos… ya que estoy empezando un nuevo fic pero es de otro fandom mne sentía muy entiquetada con el Sailor… por eso me lo cambie por el Nesha… pero trankilas… aunque cambio el nombre la imaginación y la locura es la misma XD….**_

_**Bueno mil gracias los adorooooooo dejem muchos rews! Y cosas asi XD! byeeeeee se les kiere**_


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12 "UN GRAN FIN DE SEMANA (PARTE I)"

_**Hello mis chicas…. Que tal yop de nuevo por aquí y como prometi lo publique rapiditooooooo XD…..bueno chicas estos sucesos que van a ocurrir van a ser tantos que por eso e decidio dividir el cap en 2 y cuidado si no se me van a 3 partes XD… bueno mis ya basta de chacharas y aquí las dejo….. disfruntenlo y las adoro a todas….. gracias por los rews!**_

Habia pasado un mes desde aquel dia en que las chicas salieron con los muchachos, Nick y Rei habian empezado una linda relacion, aunque el abuelo de esta no le gustara mucho la idea, al final termino aceptando a Nick . Mientras que Andrew cada vez que podia conquistaba un poco mas a Lita y esta se sentia mega especial por eso.

Habian empezado la univercidad y aunque al principio les fue dificil, al final se lograron adaptar a ella y lograron que su dia a dia fuera muy divertido y dinamico.

Pero después sus días se habian puesto muy pesados e incluso habian momentos en los que ni podian comer juntas ya que las tareas la tenian a monton y algunas que otras salidas con los chicos las dejaban con la agenda mega full. Pero un fin de semana las chicas no tenian trabajos ni tareas que hacer y decidieron darse un pequeño descancito de su apretada agenda para compartir con sus amigas y amigos.

¿Y que tenían planeado las chicas? Pues ver peliculas durante el dia del sabado y jugar al kareoke por la noche.

- ¿Ya están listos los sanduches, Lita? - preguntaba Mina que llegaba a la cocina.

- Si pero no te vas a comer ni uno por ahora - decia la peli marron mientras alejaba la bandeja de la rubia.

- Vamos Lita solo uno - en eso Mina puso los ojos como el gatito de Sherk - por favor.

- No, y es mi ultima palabra - dicho esto puso la bandeja al otro lado de la cocina y empezo a sacar Mina de la cocina - vamos hay cosas que hacer antes de que lleguen los chicos.

- Eres despreciable - dijo la chica en el mismo tono que el pato Lucas y se dirigia a la sala donde veia como Rei terminaba de acomodar los sofa y unas colchonetas -¿te ayudo?

- Si, pierdete de mi vista por un mes - dijo la peli negra mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa a la rubia.

- Si eres odiosa, no se como Nick te soporta - dijo Mina sacandole la lengua y sentandose en el sofa.

- Sabes que aunque te trate a los golpes te quiero en el fondo - dijo Rei sonriendole a la chica.

- Si claro como no, me quieres en el fondo del mar - dijo la rubia riendose y al ver a cierta gatita caminado por alli la agarro y la coloco en sus piernas para acariciarla - ¿cómo está la gatita más linda, como estas Lunita? - las chicas le habian puesto Luna a la gata ya que en la frente le quedo una cicatriz y extrañamente esta parecía una luna.

- Nunca te va a responder lo sabes - dijo Serena que se sentaba tambien en el sofa y empezaba a acariciar ella tambien a Luna - porque esta hermosa gatita solo habla y comparte conmigo porque a la unica que quiere es a mi.

- Claro que no, Luna tambien me quiere a mi - dijo Mina sacandole la lengua a Serena.

- Si claro como no, es un piche gato - dijo Rei que se sentaba tambien en el sofa - como sea, lo que importa es que mi Nick ya viene en camino.

- Estas muy feliz amiga, eso me llena de alegria - dijo Mina que a medias lograba abrazarla.

- Gracias fea, espero que algun dia te decidas por algun chico - dijo la peli negra riendose.

- Bueno, chicas tengo que contarles algo - decia la chica del lazo mordiendose el labio inferior.

- ¿Que pasa Mina? - pregunto Serena.

- Creo que me gusta Yaten - dijo Mina.

- Mina, todo chico que tenga ojos claros y sea famoso te gusta - dijo Rei de manera chocante.

- Rei es en serio, Yaten me gusta no como cantante sino como hombre que es - en eso la chica pasaba un mechon de su rubio cabello por detras de la oreja - solo recordar la ultima vez que nos vimos y me da una cosita en el estomago.

- ¿Ya va, como que la ultima vez que se vieron? - dijo Serena que la agarraba por los hombros -¡Mina tu as salido con Yaten Kou y no nos as dicho nada!

- Este... - Mina empezaba a mirar a todos lados mientras seguia mordiendose los labios.

- Mina no te creo - en este momento era Rei la que la agarraba - ¡en serio an salido y no fuiste capaz de contarnos!

- ¿Recuerdan acaso la última vez que nos sentamos a hablar como ahora? - dijo la chica del lazo tratando de soltarse de las dos compañeras.

- Humm creo que fue hace poco - dijo Serena regresando a su lugar.

- Fue hace como un mes y casi nunca coincidimos para la hora de almuerzo asi que como les iba a contar - dijo la chica medio sacando la lengua.

- ¡Lo que importa es que ya estamos aqui asi que sueltado de una vez! - dijo Serena ya medio desesperada.

- Que malas amigas son - dijo Lita la cual entraba en la sala con Ami - estan chismeando y sin nosotras.

- Lo siento Lita - dijo Rei riendose - es que no todos los dias una se entera que una amiga tuya esta saliendo con un Kou.

- ¿Quién sale con un Kou? - pregunto Ami muy extrañada y nerviosa.

- Mina esta saliendo con Yaten - dijo Serena.

-¿Me están jugando una broma? - dijo Lita lanzandose en el sofa.

- Ah ya... - dijo Ami suspirando y poniendo cara de alivio.

- ¡Espérate hay un momento Ami Mizuno! - dijo Serena que se paraba y se sentaba al lado de la peli azul - yo conosco esa exprecion tuya, sueltalo de una vez.

- ¿Qu... Que voy a... A soltar? - dijo Ami poniendose un poco nerviosa.

- ¡AMI NOS ESTAS OCULTANDO ALGO! - grito Mina que se sentaba al otro lado de la peli azul, quedando esta rodiada de las dos rubias -¡ya dinos que paso!

- Chicas... Yo no oculto nada - dijo Ami que empezaba a mirar al piso.

- Ami te conosco desde que estamos en el kinder - dijo Serena agarrandole la cara y obligandola que la mirara - si no hablas leere tu diario.

- Esta bien - dijo la peli azul bajando la mirada de nuevo - estoy saliendo con Taiki.

- Ok, creo que esto es mega extraño - dijo Lita abriendo los ojos - Mina con Yaten y Ami con Taiki, falta que Sere nos diga que ella con Seiya.

- Oigan chicas yo no... - dijo Serena fijandose que la mirada de sus cuantro compañeras estaban en ella - Seiya y yo solo somos amigos.

- ¿Cómo creerte si son compañeros de clases y se ven todos los dias? - dijo Rei tocandose la barbilla.

- Seiya es agradable pero no me gusta ¿ok? - dijo Serena de manera cortante.

- Si no te gusta Seiya quien te gusta? - dijo Lita con una sonrisa muy picara.

- ¿Es que no se an dado cuenta? - dijo Mina riéndose - ¿quién más le va a gustar? Obvio que es Darien.

-¿¡Te gusta mi primo! - dijo Rei muy sorprendida.

- ¡Mina eso no es cierto y dejen de buscarme pareja porque a mi no me gusta nadie! - dijo la chica de las coletas un poco molesta y cruzandose de brazos.

- Ups, disculpa gemelita - dijo de nuevo la rubia mordiendose el labio - mejor me callo.

- No tu no te callas - dijo Rei mirandola - tu y Ami nos van a contar como es eso que estan saliendo con los chicos.

- ¿Está bien que quieren saber? - dijo la rubia con mucha confianza.

- ¡TODO! - dijo Lita lanzandole un cojin.

- Bueno, hemos salido como unas cuatro veces mas o menos en este mes, una vez me llevo al estudio donde graban y empezo a tocar una cancion a piano hermosa y la ultima vez que salimos fuimos al parque de diverciones y por poco nos ibamos a besar - dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - sin contar el sin fin de veces que nos vemos en la universidad y me dice para que almorzemos juntos.

- Con razon te pierdes siempre a la hora de almuerzo - dijo Rei riendose - quien lo diria, Mina saliendo con un artista.

- Menuda suerte que tienes gemela - dijo Serena riendose - aunque Ami nose queda atras.

- Bueno, Taiki y yo no nos hemos visto tanto, como dos veces - dijo la peli azul muy sonrojada - pero las veces que hemos salido me trata muy lindo y y sabe como divertirme.

-¿Y a donde han ido? - pregunto Serena agarrándole las manos -¿cine, parque, restaurante, a donde?

- Al museo y a una exposicion de artes - dijo la peli azul sonriendo.

-¡Que aburrido! - dijo Mina volteando los ojos.

- Para Ami eso no es aburrido, te lo aseguro - dijo Serena riendose - bueno las felicito amigas, ojala que sus relaciones y las que se formen duren mucho.

- ¿Sere, de verdad no te gusta nadie? - pregunto esta vez Rei un poco dudosa - en serio no le vamos a decir a nadie.

- Chicas dejemos las cosas asi esta bien - en eso Serena se levanto del sofa y prosiguio hablando - voy al baño.

- Chicas no le pregunten mas eso a Sere - dijo Ami despues que la chica se habia encerrado en el baño - a menos que alla una razon de peso Sere no les contara.

- Esta bien - dijo Lita suspirando - tranquila la proxima que pregunte la golpeare - dicho esto las cuatro muchachas empezaron a reirse cuando de repende sono el timbre de la puerta - ¿quién abra llegado primero?

- ¡Ese es mi Nickito! - dijo Rei mientras salia corriendo a abrir la puerta.

- Nota: fastidar a Rei ahora con la palabra "Nickito" - dijo Mina mientras escribia en el aire.

- Pasa Andrew - se escuchaba el tono de decepcion en la voz de la peli negra.

- ¿Hey chicas que tal? - decia el chico que entraba en la sala salundando de manera agradable - hola bonita - esta vez el saludo se dirigia a Lita la cual no pudo evitar ponerse muy apenada.

- Hola Andrew - dijo Mina que se levantaba del sofa y agarraba a Ami del brazo - ¿Ami, Rei quieren venir un momento a la cocina?

- Mina te odiare por siempre - dijo Lita dirigiendole una mirada asesina.

- Y yo te amare tanto que te hare la madrina de mis hijos - dijo la rubia entrando en la cocina con sus dos compañeras.

- ¿Y porque la vas a odiar bonita? - pregunto Andrew.

- Es que fue mega indiscreta - dijo la chica mirandolo.

- Mas bien a mi me gusto que se allan ido - en eso el chico se acercaba y se agacho en frente de la chica - para asi darte esto sin que nadie nos vea - Andrew tomo la barbilla de Lita y acerco su rostro para depositar un dulce besos en los labios de la peli marron.

- Andrew eres tan dulce - dijo la chica en un suspiro mirando a Andrew a los ojos - no tienes idea de lo que me encanta estar asi contigo.

- A mi tambien me encanta esto mi bonita - en eso el chico de nuevo se acerco a los labios de Lita y volvio a besarla pero esta vez alargo el beso el cual se interrumpio de golpe cuando escucharon una puerta cerrarse.

- ¿Andrew? - dijo Serena mega apenada - este... Siento interrumpir, sigan en lo suyo... Ustedes no an visto nada - dijo esto y la chica se regreso por donde vino.

- Que comicas tus amigas - dijo el chico mientras se reia - la verdad todas son tan agradables y divertidas.

- Si claro... - dijo Lita suspirando - y saben como interrumpir en el momento.

- Ay mi bonita - en eso Andrew iba a volver a besar a la chica cuando sono el timbre de la puerta y Rei salia corriendo de la cocina.

- ¡Ese si es mi Nickito! - dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa pero al abrir la puerta se le quito - ah hola chicas.

- ¿Cómo estas Rei? - dijo Setsuna en la puerta con su siempre tan agradable sonrisa y detras de ella estaban Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru.

- De maravilla - dijo la peli negra con una sonrisa muy finjida - pasen por favor.

- Gracias - dijieron Haruka y Michiru al entrar.

- ¿Que tal chicas? - preguntaba Serena que habia salido de nuevo del baño saludando a las nuevas invitadas.

- ¿Cómo estas cabeza de bombón? - preguntaba Haruka.

- ¿Cabeza de bombón? - dijo Serena muy extrañada.

- Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero es que tu peinado parecen dos bombones de chocolate - dijo Haruka riendose un poco - por eso me parecio comico decirte asi.

- Disculpa a Haru - dijo Michiru sonriendole a Serena - su sentido del humor a veces es muy negro.

- Tranquilas, de todas maneras no me enojo - dijo la chica riendose junto a las otras dos chicas.

- ¿Bueno y que piensan ver? - preguntaba Haruka a las demas que estaban en la sala.

- No sabemos aun, pero capaz comiquitas - dijo Mina sonriendo.

- Ni lo sueñ... - Rei iba a hablar pero el escuchar el timbre de la puerta salio corriendo para abrirla - ¡esta vez si es mi Nick!

- Apostamos una pizza a que no es Nick - le dijo Mina a Lita la cual le estrechaba la mano en signo de aprovacion.

- Como estas mi... - la chica de nuevo borro la sonrisa de felicidad cuando vio a Taiki, Seiya y Yaten en la puerta - Ah hola chicos, pasen - dijo la peli negra poniendo cara de frustracion.

- Que resivimiento tan aburrido Rei, debes ser mas alegre - dijo Seiya mientras pasaba saludando a todos los presentes y fijandose en una chica en especial - ¿qué tal Serena como estas?

- Hola Seiya yo muy bien gracias - dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa - Hola Taiki, hola Yaten - dijo al ver a los hermanos del chico que entraban en la sala saludando - Seiya te presento a dos amigas - en eso Serena señalaba a las dos chicas que tenia al lado - Ella es Haruka y ella Michiru.

- ¿Ya va, oye yo creo q te e visto antes? - dijo Seiya refiriendose a Michiru.

- Humm no lo se, pero tal vez si hemos tenido el placer de vernos antes - dijo la chica del cabello aquamarine con una simpatica sonrisa.

- Bueno como sea - dijo Haruka medio celosa ya que no le gustaba la manera en que Seiya miraba a Michiru - mejor vamos a sentarnos.

- Esta bien - dijo Michiru muy divertida y aguantando la risa.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - le preguntaba Haruka a la chica que tenia al lado.

- De ti - dijo Michiru que seguia conteniendo la risa.

- ¿Y más o menos que en mi es tan gracioso? - dijo la peli corto un poco molesta.

- Nada, solo que me encanta que me celes - dijo Michiru que seguia aguantando la risa - me demuestras que soy importante para ti y que temes perderme.

- Michiru, sabes que siempre seras lo mas importante en mi vida - dijo Haruka mientras le agarraba la mano a su acompañante - y siempre tendre miedo de que te arrepientas de esta decision y regreses con tu padre para que siga manejandote como un maniqui.

- Haru, la decision mas importante la tome cuando acepte esto - en Michiru levantaba su mano para dejar a relucir un anillo con incrustaciones de diamantes - y nada me hara mas feliz cuando comparta el resto de mi vida junto a ti.

- Gracias muñeca, te amo - en eso Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru y le dejaba un tierno beso a esta en la frente.

- Yo igual Haru - dijo la chica que se cayo al escuchar sonar el timbre de la puerta y las chicas se quedaron mirando a Rei.

- ¿Que? - dijo la peli negra con los brazos cruzados - ni piensen que voy a ir, seguro es Darien.

- Esta bien, voy yo - dijo Mina de lo mas alegre mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, al abrirla vio al chico que tanto esperaba Rei -¡hola Nickito, Rei lleva horas esperandote!

- No caere en tu sucio juego Mina - dijo Rei que ni movio un dedo para levantarse.

- Hola chicos - dijo Nick entrando en la sala con una rosa en la mano - Rei disculpa por tardarme es que te compre esto - en eso el chico lo mostraba la rosa y una sonrisa se formo en la cara de la chica.

- ¡Ay gracias Nick! - dijo Rei que se levantaba corriendo para encontrarse con su novio - me dejaste esperando mucho tiempo - dijo la chica despues de abrazar al chico.

- Disculpa mi niña, no lo hare de nuevo - dijo Nick mientras acarisiaba uno de las mejillas de la peli negra.

- Aww que lindo es el amor, pero no coman delante de los pobres - dijo Mina separandolos.

- Eres una envidiosa - dijo Rei que llevaba a su novio a la sala para que se sentaran en el sofa.

- Bueno solo falta uno y comensamos - dijo Mina muy alegre - a por cierto Lita, me debes una pizza.

- Si ya lo se, mejor atiende a Yaten antes que se aburra - dijo Lita riendose de la reaccion del peli blanco.

- Este, no se preocupen yo estoy bien - dijo Yaten cuando se fijo que todos los presentes lo estaban mirando.

- Bueno mientras llega Dar escojamos que peli vamos a ver - dijo Mina que llegaba a la sala - Yo digo que veam... - la rubia se callo al escuchar el timbre sonar - Serena ve a abrir.

- ¿Y por qué yo? - dijo la rubia de coletas que salia de la cocina.

- Porque eres la que esta mas cerca de la puerta - dijo Mina mientras le guiñaba un ojo - vamos gemelita tienes que ir.

- Esta bien - Serena camino hasta la puerta y un poco nerviosa abrio la puerta para encontrarse con los ojos azul oscuro que tanto deseaba ver en silencio - hola Darien.

- Hola Serena - dijo el chico cerrando la puerta con una gran sonrisa - tenia tiempo que no te veia.

- Si lo se, desde el dia en que salimos con los chicos para ver la peli - dijo la rubia de coletas.

- Disculpame de nuevo por no ir, pero me salio una emergencia en el hospital y tube que ir - en eso el chico metio su mano en el bolsillo y sacaba un chocolate y se lo daba a Serena - ten, es como mi mini disculpa.

- Dar tranquilo, no fue nada - en eso la chica tomo el chocolate y con una traviesa sonrisa continuo hablando - pero sabes que amo el chocolate asi que esto se queda conmigo.

- Esta bien - dijo el chico riendose un poco.

- ¿Ustedes se están besando o que? - se escuchaba la voz de Mina desde la sala - ¡terminen de entrar!

- Esta Mina es todo un personaje - dijo Dar riendose.

- Si que lo es, mejor entremos de una vez - dijo Serena con una sonrisa un poco finjida.

- Dale entremos - dicho esto Dar y Sere caminaron hasta la sala para reunirse con sus demas amigos y asi empezar un dia muy entretenido y lleno de sorpresas.

_**Y asi comenzara un dia lleno de aventuras para nuestras chicas favoritas… que ocurrirá en el siguiente cap? Que película verán? Que canciones cantaran? Que pasara con esta extraña pandilla en ese apartamento? Dejem muchos rews para asi subir el cap lo mas pronto posible… miren que ya estamos cerca de los 100 y eso me llena de felicidad ^^… de verdad gracias por todas las personas que la ponen como historia favorita y hasta a mi como autor…. Gestos asi me alegran tanto que me pongo a saltar de la alegría XD… mil besos los adoro…. Hasta el cap 13!**_


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13 "UN GRAN FIN DE SEMANA (parte II)"

_**Hellooooo! Que taaalll ^.^! Perdon por la tardanza! Jijiji pero bue... Aki me tienen feliz y contenta :) ya que nose xq rayos pero Darien salio de mi armario y esta aqui acompañandome! Verdad Dar? Saluda a las chicas ^.^!**_

_**Darien: Hola chicas, es un placer poder saludar a un pequeño grupo de fans...**_

_**Seehh q hermoso *.*... Bueno basta de chachara los dejo con la historia q esta mega emocionanteee! :D nos vemos abajooo!**_

- ¿Bueno entonces que pelicula vamos a ver? - pregunto Mina mientras se lanzaba en una de las colchonetas que habia puesto Rei en la sala.

- Pense que ya la habian escojido - dijo Darien el cual estaba sentado en un pufs.

- Yo digo que una de comedia - dijo Serena - es que las de terror no me gustan.

- Por favor Serena estas con mas de dies personas y a penas son las 11 del dia - dijo Rei de manera chocante - no seas tan bobita y veamos una de terror.

- Ay pero yo queria ver una de romance - dijo Lita la cual estaba sentada en el sofa con Andrew.

- Ustedes y sus cosas, mejor una de accion - dijo Seiya que igual que Darien estaba sentado en un pufs.

- Porque no hacemos algo y vemos una de cada genero que nombraron - dijo Setsuna ya que al ser una de los mayores que estaban en la sala sentia que debia mantener el orden.

- Humm esa me parece una excelente idea - dijo Darien apoyando a Setsuna - hagamos eso vemos una pelicula de cada genero y todos somos felices.

- Mi primo y mi vecina si son intelegentes - dijo Rei de manera sarcastica - pero bueno asi sera.

- En romance yo digo que veamos "Diario de una pasion" - dijo Lita la cual se habia levantado para buscar una caja que estaba llenas de peliculas.

- Humm es linda la pelicula asi que me agrada la idea - dijo Rei la cual empezaba a buscar en la caja alguna de terror - Oh si, esta me agrada...

- ¿Cual escojiste Rei? - dijo Serena que trataba de ver la pelicula que la peli negra habia agarrado.

- Esta noche soñaran con chinas saliendo de sus televisores, por que escoji "El Aro" - dijo la peli negra con una macabra sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Ay no! - dijo Serena mientras miraba mejor la caratula de la pelicula - ¡esa niña me da miedo!

- Tranquila bombon, yo estoy para protegerte - dijo Seiya el cual le dedicaba una picara sonrisa a la rubia, esta al fijarse de esa sonrisa sonrio con desgano.

- Bueno como sea - dijo Darien el cual no le gusto para nada el comentario de su amigo - ¿que pelicula quieren ver en accion?

- Una que tenga chicas sexis, carros de ultima generacion y armas geniales - dijo Seiya causando risa entre sus amigos - ¿no se que tal "Los Angeles De Charlie"?

- ¿Ok y los chicos lindos donde quedan? - dijo Serena medio chocante.

- ¡Yo apollo a mi gemela malvada! - dijo Mina mientras tratanba de chocar los cinco con Serena - veamos una donde salga el adonis de Tom Cruse o Vin Diesel. Ese calvito esta...

- Para admirarlo por horas... - continuo Lita mientras suspiraba.

- ¿Hey yo no cuento? - dijo Andrew mientras miraba como su chica suspiraba por un actor - me voy a poner celoso.

- Ay Andrew no le pares - dijo Rei riendose - cada una de nosotras al final se morira siempre por Vin Diesel, es tan hermoso... - en eso la chica se fijo en la manera en que el chico que estaba a su lado la miraba - pero... Nadie es mas hermoso que mi Nickito - dijo la peli negra mientras abrazaba al joven, que aun seguia mirandola de manera celosa.

- ¡Bueno como sea, no queremos ver a ningun Vin Diesel - dijo Nick mientras se reia un poco.

- ¡Ay si eres malo! - dijo Mina la cual agarraba la caja y empezaba a buscar que pelicula podian ver.

-Mina busca una de comedia y deja la de accion para los chicos - dijo Rei suspirando y haciendole mimos a su novio.

- Esta bien - dijo la rubia del lazo medio frustrada, pero de repente vio la caratula de una pelicula la cual le devolvio la sonrisa - ya la escoji...

- ¿Cual es gemela malvada? - pregunto Serena, la cual la sonrisa de la otra rubia le dijo todo.

- Ya que no podremos deleitarnos con el divino de Vin Diesel, lo haremos con nada mas y nada menos que Brendan Fraser en "George De La Selva" - dijo Mina con una sonrisa de sasticfaccion.

- Amiga te amo - le dijo Serena entre risas - amo esa pelicula por lo comica que es y amo al actor ya que solo sale con un tapa rabo.

- ¡Serena, me averguenzas! - dijo Rei riendose.

- Tu dices eso porque esta Nick a tu lado, pero si solo estuvieramos nosotras ¡mama mia! - dijo Mina sacandole un poco la lengua.

- Bueno como sea, ¿entonces si tienen "Angeles De Charlie"? - pregunto Seiya terminando de reirse por la cara de pena que tenia la peli negra.

- Si la tenemos, aqui tienes - dijo Lita mientras le pasaba la pelicula.

- Oh Cameron Diaz, algun dia seras mi esposa - dijo el chico mientras agarraba la pelicula y veia a las chicas que estaban en la portada.

- Disculpen a mi hermano, siempre a sentido fetiches por las rubias - dijo Taiki un poco cortante.

- ¡Humm yo creo que voy a preparar las palomitas! - dijo Serena la cual salia dispara hacia la cocina.

- Yo voy contigo - dijo Mina la cual tambien llego junto a ella - ¡te lo dije, Seiya gusta de ti!

- ¡Pero el a mi no me da ni escalosfrios! - dijo Serena medio susurrando para que no la escucharan - el a mi no me gusta.

- Es obvio porque a ti te gusta es Darien - dijo Mina pero despues recapacito sobre lo que dijo - ¡ups sorry gemelita!

- ¡Mina te mato en cuanto todos se hallan ido! - dijo Serena mientras le lanzaba unas semillas de maiz - ¡¿no repitas eso en tu vida, entiendes?

- ¡Ay solo digo lo que pienso en voz alta! - dijo Mina suspirando - no lo dire de nuevo, ¡pero algun dia lo vas a admitir!

-¡ Te odio y si es asi no pienses! - dicho esto Serena le volvio a lanzar otro granito de maiz - vigilia tu las palomitas mientras yo me encargo de servir los refrescos.

- Lo que me pasa por ser sincera - dijo la chica del lazo suspirando mientras obedecia las ordenes de Serena.

Despues de un rato las palomitas estuvieron listas, llenaron cuatro tazones para asi no buscar hasta el final de la primera pelicula y en dos bandejas estaban los vasos que serian entegados a sus amigos.

Despues que fueron entregados los respectvos vasos a sus compañeros y dispersados los tazones de cotufas el grupo de amigos se acomodo para poder disfrutar de las peliculas. Rei cerro las persianas dejando que el apartamento quedara sumido en la oscuridad.

La primera pelicula que vieron fue "Diaro De Una Pasion", la cual le saco muchos suspiros de amor a las chicas y de aburrimiento a los chicos por las vivencia de Noah y Alice.

Despues de que acabo esa decidieron ver "Los Angeles De Charlie" para complacer a los chicos por la hora en que estuvieron aburridos viendo la pelicula anterior, el grupo de amigos se rio por las locuras de las tres actrices y Seiya alavaba a Cameron Diaz cada vez que podia, haciendo que Serena se preguntara porque rayos el se sento a su lado, aunque del otro lado estaba su mejor amigo de infancia, asi que cada vez que podian Darien y Serena se dedicaban una sonrisa de complicidad que solo ellos conocian.

Despues de terminar la pelicula Lita y Ami empezaron a hacer cotufas porque las anteriores se habian acabado, mientras que Rei y Serena peliaban para que no vieran "El Aro" de ultima, ya que ya la tarde estaba llegando y si veian primero la de Brendan Fraser esta acabaria ya entrando el crepusculo, causando el terror en la rubia de coletas.

Despues de mucho discutir Rei sedio ya que estaba cansanda de discutir con Serena. Se escucharon mucho los gritos y sobresaltos de las chicas, escepto en Haruka que mas bien se divertia al ver como Serena se protegia en el pecho de Darien. Lo comico tambien fue que en vez de que Mina se asustara y buscara protegerse en Yaten, era el chico quien se tapaba con la espalda de la rubia, causando la risa de todos sus amigos.

Despues de sustos y sobresaltos Serena puso rapidamente la pelicula de "George De La Selva" en cuanto termino "El Aro". Las risas no se hicieron esperar al ver como un chico perfectamente formado se golpeaba contra arboles y mostraba su lado mas torpe. A veces salia uno que otro comentario por la desnudez del protagonista, con el cual la mayoria de las chicas estaban a punto de babearse.

Despues de acabada las rondas de las peliculas, eran al rededor de las 5 de la tarde, Lita sirvio los panes que habia preparado horas atras con ayuda de Rei y Mina. Despues que estubieran servidos todos los sanduches Mina rompio el silencio.

- ¿Oigan chicos estan listos para la hora de kareoke? - pregunto la rubia del lazo mientras deboraba su sanduche.

- ¡ay por dios Mina! - dijo Rei suspirando un poco - ¡hasta pense que se te habia olvidado!

- Nada que tenga que ver con la musica se me olvidara mi querida Rei - dijo Mina mientras empezaba a reirse muy estrepitosamente - ¿bueno como sea al final si cantaremos?

- A mi parece divertido - dijo Michiru la cual terminaba de tomarse su jugo - siempre me han gustado los kareokes ¿y a ti Haruka? - dijo esto mirando a la mujer que se encontraba junto a ella.

- Si a ti te gustan, a mi tambien - dijo Haruka sonriendole a su pareja.

- La verdad sera muy divertido, asi veremos a quienes nos podemos llevar al estudio para que graben con nosotros - dijo Seiya riendose un poco.

- La verdad yo tenia pensado que los que comienzen el kareoke sean ustedes chicos - dijo Mina poniendo una mano detras de su cabeza de manera nerviosa - y asi motivan a las demas.

- Bueno porque no ¿que dicen ustedes hermanitos? - dijo Seiya muy alegre.

- Sera... - dijo Taiki suspirando.

- Bueno si no queda de otra... - dijo Yaten el cual terminaba de tomarse su jugo.

- ¡Perfecto voy por los CD de kareoke! - dijo Mina la cual salia corriendo hacia su cuarto.

- Esta Mina es un caso serio - dijo Yaten suspirando.

- Pero aun asi te gusta picaron - dijo Serena mientras lo señalaba al otro lado de la mesa.

- ¡¿Eh? - dijo el peli blanco mientras por poco se le cae el vaso - Yo...

- Tranquilo hermanito para nadie es un secreto tus sentimientos por la rubia - dijo Seiya metiendole mini codasos en las costillas.

- Pero... Es... Que... - Yaten se encontraba rojo de la pena.

- Mas bien aprovecha que Mina tambien siente cosas por ti - dijo Rei conteniendo la risa.

- Este... ¡Tengo que ir al baño! - dicho esto el peli blanco se levanto de la silla y sin mirar atras se fue directo al baño.

- Pobre de Yaten, ya no te metas con el Seiya - dijo Taiki el cual estaba al lado de su hermano.

- Mejor has silencio o... - en esto el chico se acerco a su hermano y le dijo muy bajo en el oido - si no le digo a todos tu gusto por cierta peli azul - Taiki al escuchar eso no pudo evitar ahogarse con el jugo.

- Oigan secreto en reunion es de mala educacion - dijo Lita riendose igual que sus compañeros por la reaccion de muchacho - ¿que te dijo Seiya, Taiki?

- Cosas sin... Importacia - dijo el peli marron el cual le daba una mirada de muerte a su hermano.

- ¡Bueno ya volvi! - dijo Mina muy alegre con unos porta CD - me gustaria que los chicos canten una cancion en especial.

- Cual quieres cuñ... - Seiya se callo porque Taiki le metio un pequeño pisoton - ¡Ay! ¿Cual quieres Mina?

- "Sin Despertar" de Kudai - dijo la rubia - la cantaran ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiii?

- Esta bien - dijo Taiki ya que le dio un poco de risa la exprecion de la rubia.

- Ya volvi - dijo Yaten, el cual aun no se le ocultaba el tono rosado de sus mejillas - ¿que cancion cantaremos?

- Sin Despertar de Kudai - repitio Serena mientras miraba el peli blanco.

- Bueno... - dijo Seiya que se habia levantado al ver que ya todos habian terminado de comer - ¿empezamos con el Show?

_**Claro que empezara... Pero en el siguiente cap XD! Bueno aki las respuestas a sus rews ^.^... En los cuales tambien mi kerido Dar dira unas breves palabras XD!**_

_**Dayanna: hello mi kerida amiga! Y pus Dar dice q tu intuacion no falla... Esa noche sera... Bueno lo veras mas adelante XD! Y por cierto... -.-U Hotaru y Seiya? HOTARU Y SEIYAAA? Donde se te metio la cabeza compañera? Hotaru es una chica buena que debe estar pendiente de sus estudios!**_

_**Hotaru: pero a caso no tengo derecho a enamorarme?**_

_**NOOOO! Y valla a estudiar su fisica nuclear que tiene examen jovencita!**_

_**Bueno gracias por leerme te adoro ^.^ y Dar te manda saludos :)**_

_**Alejandra: hey... Y pus si Rei mega estresada xq no llegaba su Nickito... Jajaja... Bueno que empieze Lita a pagar su deuda no? Jijiji y pus se lo preguntare a Dar... Dar abra por fin un beso entre Serena y tu?**_

_**Darien: prefiero dejarlo de sorpresa... Pero kiero decirte q eso es lo q mas deseo con mi corazon...**_

_**Dios Darien es hermoso *.*! Jijiji gracias por leerme :D espero q te alla gustado :)**_

_**Isabel20: y la persona q deja los rews mas largos de mi fic volvio ^.^! Jijiji gracias por seguir alli siempre isa :D eres unika! Si simplisidad es tu gancho! Dar te manda un abrazo :)**_

_**Ariizaii: hello chikitaaaa ^.^me encanta q digas q todos los capi son buenos... Me da un sentimiento T_T... X cierto Dar... Te da celos que Seiya vea con otros ojos a Sere?**_

_**Darien: obvio... Amo a Serena desde que eramos unos niños y que venga mi vecino y tambien sienta cosas por ella no me agrada... Aunque algo me dice que Serena nunca se fijara en el. Te mando un beso desde aca Ariizaii...**_

_**Angel Negro 29: Awwww ... Mas linda mi hermana... Gracias por lo que me dices... Me pones el corazon chikito! Y si yo amaba al pato lucas... Sobre todo la pelea q tenia con Bus bunny d q temporada de caza estaban! XD**_

_**Darien: esos son clasicos que jamas pasaran de moda y que marcaron una generacion... Gracias por dejarle tu rews a Neshita... Te mando besos desde aca...**_

_**Si sigues mandando besos me pondre celosa -.-U...**_

_**Lexie: que ondaaaaaaaa? XD y pus si... Tremendas amigas que son Ami y Mina que no cuentan ese chisme que tal? Y pus si Rei y su desesperacion fue un clasico! Y pus nose xq no kiere decirlo... Mas mala verdad! Aunque algo me dice que pronto tendremos nuestras respuestas... Ya q esta noche... Todo puede pasar... Cierto Dar?**_

_**Darien: Cierto Nesha... Te mandamos abrazos desde aca queria Lexie...**_

_**Y pus yo espero con ansias tu rews mi kerida amiga! ^.^!**_

_**Ya son todos por hoy! :D que felizzz... Ya estamos a dies rews de los 100! *me levanto y empiezo a bailar "la macarena" mientras Dar me mira extrañado* ay que felicidad! Saben algo chicas? Estoy tan feliz que les hare una proposicion...**_

_**A la chica o chico que sea mi rews numero 100 le prometo hacerle un one o un two shot sobre lo que ella o el kiera! Amor, drama, suspenso,comedia... Lo que desee lo plasmare y le hare su dedicatoria! E incluso se kieren hasta pueden pedir un lemoon... Nunca e hecho uno pero por mi rews 100 are lo que me pida! Sere su esclava! Jajajajaja!**_

_**Bueno ya basta de chachara! Tengro que preparar las canciones que sonaran en el siguiente cap! El cual sera mega musical ^.^! Dar despidete!**_

_**Darien: chicas fue lindo saludarlas... Sigan leyendo "La Magia De Sus Ojos" ya que esta en la parte mas emocionante de la historia... Mil besos a todas ustedes y cuidense... Recuerden que entre las sombras siempre estare cuidandolas...**_

_**Awww que hermoso *.*! Jijiji Dar fue lindo tenerte aki! Gracias por visitarme XD! Bueno mis chicas ahora si me voy! Ya saben! Mi rews 100 tendra su regalo especial! Lo espero con ansias! :D...**_

_**Besos se me cuidan...!**_

_**Neshitaaaa moon y Darien ^.^**_


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14 "UN GRAN FIN DE SEMANA (PARTE III)"

_**Mina: holaaaa que tal les va? Soy la fabulosa Mina Aino y hoy vine a esta dimension paralela para visitar a Nesha! Oye Nesha son tus creditos iniciales saluda!**_

_***desde mi cama volteo a ver a la rubia del lazo con una extraña aura negra rodiando mi cabeza* hola...**_

_**Mina: ^.^U siento esta escena lo que pasa es que Nesha esta deprimida por lo de su rews 100 ya que no llego a su meta...**_

_**Mi triste vida no tiene sentido... Todos me traicionaron U_U... Gracias x las tres chicas que dejaron su rews... Estan en mi marchito corazon... T_T... Voy a cambiar de premio... Pero sera al final ya que aun sigo deprimida... Despidete tu Mina... Mi vida es una mancha negra en la pantalla de sus compus... U_U...**_

_**Mina: esta si que es emo... Bueno chicas mientras yo animo a su loca escritora ustedes lean este cap! El cual esta muy muy excelente!**_

El grupo de amigos de nuevo se acercó a la sala, pero entre Nick y Darien quitaron las colchonetas para que el espacio que había entre el televisor y el sofá quedara despejado para que pudieran desplazarse los que cantaran.

- Bueno chicos yo voy poniendo el CD están listos? - pregunto Mina mientras se agachaba frente del televisor.

- Claro que sí! - dijo Seiya mientras agarraba los micrófonos y se los pasaba a sus hermanos - y ustedes chicos?

- Por supuesto - dijeron los otros Kou mientras agarraban los micrófonos y se preparaban.

- Bueno esto está listo - dijo Mina mientras regresaba a sentarse en el pufs y le daba play para que empezara la canción.

El que empezó a cantar de primero fue Seiya el cual demostraba porque era el vocalista del grupo al tener un excelente tono de voz.

Puedo ser tu sol, imagínate, que puedo volar y todo puedo ser,

que seré tu luz y la briza que ilumina y hasta el final.

puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, puedo despegar en un anochecer,

quiero todo ser y llevarte hasta la sima en sima.

En el coro los tres Kou cantaron juntos mientras sus amigos empezaban a aplaudir.

sin despertar ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz que es su luz vuelas tú,

viajando en un cielo azul, sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar,

una vez y otra más hasta que este sueño acabe nena.

- Gracias a mi tenemos un concierto privado de los Three Lights - dijo Mina a Serena en el oído mientras veía como el que tomaba el turno de cantar esta vez era Yaten y por un momento la rubia del lazo sintió que se ruborizo al ver la mirada tan penetrante del chico.

yo sé, que mañana no estaré en la nada y que esta estrella no nos dejara jamás,

y sé que de noche sacare mi espada, iremos juntos hasta el más allá.

De repente Yaten acerco su micrófono a Mina para que la chica cantara en siguiente trozo de la canción.

de noche saldrá la luna y las estrellas te abrazaran.

Después de que Mina cantara, Yaten le dio la mano para que la rubia del lazo se levantara y empezara a animar a todos.

sin despertar ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz que en su luz vuelas tú,

viajando en un cielo azul. sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar una vez y

otra más hasta que este sueño acabe nena.

De nuevo Seiya empezó a cantar mientras empezaba miraba como Mina y Yaten tenían unas extrañas miradas secretas.

puedo ser tu sol, imagínate, que puedo volar y todo puedo ser, que seré tu luz y la

briza que ilumina y hasta el final.

puedo navegar, puedo recorrer, puedo despegar en un anochecer, quiero todo ser y llevarte

hasta la sima en sima.

El ultimo coro los chicos disfrutaron mucho la manera en que Mina lograba animar a sus amigos e incluso la rubia ayudo con algunas notas la cuales los chicos no podían llegar.

sin despertar ni bajar de esta etrella fugaz que es su luz vuelas tu, viajando en un

cielo azul. sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar, una vez y otra más hasta

que este sueño acabe nena.

sin despertar, sin dudar, sin despertar, sin dudar.

sin despertar ni bajar de esta estrella fugaz que es su luz vuelas tu,

viajando en un cielo azul. sin dudar ni esperar solo hay tiempo para amar,

una vez y otra mas hasta que este sueño acabe nena.

- Y esta fue otra excelente actuacion de los Three Lights damas y caballeros - dijo Mina mientras empezaba a aplaudir seguida por sus amigos.

- Gracias, las funciones se repitiran cada vez que la dueña del escenario nos permita usarlo - dijo Seiya el cual se referia a Rei.

- Por mi pueden venir cuando quieran, con tal de que no me destrosen nada todo bien - dijo la peli negra riendose un poco.

- Bueno y entonces quien sigue? - pregunto Mina mientras los tres Kou le entregaban los micrófonos.

- Creo que nadie - dijo Lita riendose un poco.

- A mi me gustaria cantar algo - dijo Andrew mientras veía como la risa de la peli marron desaparecia enseguida.

- Perfecto! - dijo Mina mientras agarraba al chico por el brazo y lo sacaba del sofá para ponerlo a su lado y le entregaba una lista de canciones - escoge cual quieres cantar.

- Humm - Andrew empezaba a leer la lista que tenia Mina pero sus ojos se detubieron justo en una canción en especial - Mina cantare la 15.

- Ok - dijo la rubia que de nuevo se lanzaba en el pufs y le daba play para que empezara a sonar la canción.

- Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a Lita - dijo Andrew antes de empezar a cantar - porque por ti soy capas de ir en "Contra Viento y Marea"

No me preguntes como sucedió

O si será cierto tal vez no

Solo se que ahora estoy aquí

Y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti

Pensar en ti.

Me resulta un tanto peligroso

Pero que decirte de lo hermoso

Sobrepasa cada pensamiento

Inevitable como mi alimento.

Andrew lentamente se acerco a donde estaba Lita y se agacho frente a ella mientras le agarraba la mano y seguia cantando.

Por eso llévame contigo a donde vayas

Que sin ti mi brújula me falla

Llévame contigo a donde sea

Contra vientos y mareas.

Luego de cantar el coro, Andrew se levanto pero jalando levemente el brazo de la peli marron para que ella tambien se parara y justos se pusieron en medio de la sala. Andrew cantaba mientras miraba a Lita a los ojos y ella solo se ponia cada vez mas rojita por la pena.

Y va más allá del bien y el mal

No hay cosa que se le pueda comparar

Y que puedo hacer si ha sido así

Yo sin ti ya no puedo vivir.

Por eso llévame contigo a donde vayas

Que sin ti mi brújula me falla

Llévame contigo a donde sea

Contra vientos y mareas.

- Que lindos se ven - dijo Rei la cual estaba abrazada junto a Nik y miraba como su amiga tenia un hermoso brillo de felicidad por el detalle que tenia Andrew con ella.

Y que puedo hacer si así son las cosas del querer

Y no busques razón cuando va mandando el corazón

Y no hay quien puede decirle que no

Esta ciego igual que yo.

Por eso llévame contigo a donde vayas

Que sin ti mi brújula me falla

Llévame contigo a donde sea

Contra vientos y mareas.

- Lita quieres ser mi novia oficialmente? - pregunto Andrew justo cuando termino la canción dejando a la peli marron con la boca abierta.

- Yo... Yo... - Lita simplemente no sabia que decir, estaba completamente imprecionada por el detalle y solo asintio con la cara.

- Gracias mi bella! - dijo Andrew mientras la abrazaba y dejaba un tierno beso en sus labios.

- Que lindos! - dijo Serena mientras suspiraba - el amor es muy hermoso...

- Te apoyo bombon - dijo Seiya el cual le dedicaba una picara sonrisa y Serena volteo donde Mina pidiendo rescate.

- Bueno y ahora quien quiere cantar? - pregunto la chica del lazo mirando a todo el mundo - si nadie dice nada yo lo escogere!

- Eso no seria democratico - dijo Ami suspirando.

- Listo Ami tu cantaras! - dijo Mina mientras agarraba la mano de la peli azul y la jalaba hasta el centro.

- No, yo no quiero cantar! - dijo la peli azul completamente nerviosa.

- Si que lo haras! - dijo Mina mientras le daba la lista - ahora escoge.

- Ok... - dijo Ami muy apenada pero al ver la lista vio una de sus canciones favoritas y decidio aceptar - quiero esta de Thalia.

- "Entre el Mar y una Estrella"? - pregunto Mina al leer la lista - esta bien - dicho esto la rubia regreso a su lugar y le dio play a la canción y Ami empezaba a cantar.

Aunque te hayas ido

sigues conmigo

siento el respiro de tu amor.

Con un triste suspiro

llega la noche

y me platica de los dos

Eterno fue lo que hubo

entre tú y yo,

que nunca un adiós se contempló

Ami no se movia de su lugar pero si alternaba de vez en cuando la mano con la que agarraba el microfono.

Entre el mar y una estrella

seguirás estando al filo de mis venas.

Te pondré algunas velas

para preguntarle a Dios cuándo regresas.

- Esa canción... - susurro Serena mientras veía como su amiga la peli azul seguia cantando con su corazon.

Ya no me sabe el día, menos la dicha,

se me entristece el corazón

Lo que te extraño, vida,

y lo que sufro

es tan inmenso como el sol.

Te sigo amando en contra del rencor

aunque se muera mi alma de dolor.

"Esta canción... Me trae tantos recuerdos..." Penso Ami mientras seguia cantando con la misma fuerza con la q lo habia hecho antes.

Entre el mar y una estrella

seguirás estando al filo de mis venas.

Te pondré algunas velas

para preguntarle a Dios cuándo regresas.

Entre el mar y una estrella

seguirás estando al filo de mis venas.

Te pondré algunas velas

para preguntarle a Dios cuándo regresas.

Entre el mar y una estrella

seguirás estando al filo de mis venas.

Te pondré algunas velas

para preguntarle a Dios cuándo regresas.

- Bravo Ami! - dijo Serena la cual se paro para aplaudir a Ami justo a los demas amigos - eres la mejor de todas!

- Gracias... - dijo la peli azul muy apenada y sonrojada.

- No sabia que cantabas tan lindo Ami... - dijo Taiki desde el sofá logrando que la chica se pusiera mas roja.

- Es que de jovenes estuvimos en el coro de la iglesia - dijo Serena riendose.

- Recuerdo que tu eras muy alvorotada y te expulsaron - dijo Darien mientras veía a las chicas en frente.

- Darien... Ese detalle lo podias obviar - dijo Serena mirandolo asesinamente.

- Yo solo digo... - dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Bueno y quien quiere seguir? - dijo Mina rompiendo la conversacion y fijandose que nadie hablaba - entonces cantare yo...

- Ya vas a empezar? - dijo Rei suspirando.

- Siiiiii! - dijo Mina mientras le daba play a la canción y comenzaba a bailar un poco al ritmo de la canción.

Sigue esa voz que escuchas

que viene desde adentro

no es normal sentir todo lo que yo siento

es el amor que me ataca

que me invade todo el cuerpo

Atrévete no mas

por el presentimiento

de vivir y amar

que es eso lo que cuenta

si sientes como yo

derivaremos puertas

mírame talvez

si quieres tu lo intentas

ven aquí no dudas

no dudes si te quedas

Mina despues de estar en el frente bailando un poco fue acercandose al sofá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando a cierto peli blanco.

Quizá no es este el momento perfecto

pero las cosas de pronto se dan

sin hacer planes de frente te encuentro

y yo quiero vivirlo total

Tu y yo vivamos el momento

tu y yo sin arrepentimientos

baila el corazón pero

baila que te quiero

tu y yo hay pero que bueno

para que estemos los dos

para que estemos siempre siempre

tu y yo

Mina despues de rockear como loca en el coro se termino se acercar al sofá y se sento en las piernas de Yaten y juegueteaba con su cabello y su corbata mientras los demas empezaban a silvar o decir comentarios al peli blanco el cual se puso rojo de la pena.

Aahh ¡mira que bien se ven

tus manos en mi cuerpo

es una conjusion

entre cóncavo y convexo

y no se si tendrán

nuestras almas un reencuentro

pero para mi yo estoy al cien porciento

de pronto quien iba a pensar enamorarse

pero así es el amor

se atraviesa en cualquier parte

después de una mirada

un corazón flechado

siempre llega lo mejor

que es estar a tu lado si

Despues de jugar un rato en las piernas de Yaten, la rubia del lazo se levanto y empezó a cantar el coro mientras todos sus amigos aplaudian al son de la musica.

quizá no es este el momento

perfecto pero las cosas de pronto se dan

sin hacer planes de frente te encuentro

y yo quiero vivirlo total

Tu y yo vivamos el momento

tu y yo sin arrepentimientos

baila el corazón pero

baila que te quiero

tu y yo hay pero que bueno

para que estemos los dos

para que estemos siempre siempre

Tu y yo aquí vivamos el momento

tu y yo sin arrepentimientos

baila el corazón pero

baila que te quiero

tu y yo hay pero que bueno

para que estemos los dos

para que estemos siempre siempre

tu y yo

- Mi futura cuñada si que sabe animar la fiesta - le susurro Seiya al oído a Yaten dejando que este se sonrojara una mas y mirando que la chica sabia desenvolverse por el escenario improvisado.

Es cuestión de tacto

como has causado impacto

fue cuestión de horas

y lo piensas ya me adoras

mírame tócame

ámame bésame

todo es culpa tuya

gritemos aleluya

Para que estemos los dos

para que estemos siempre siempre

tu y yo

Vivamos el momento

tu y yo sin arrepentimientos

baila corazón pero

baila que te quiero

tu y yo hay pero que bueno

para que estemos los dos

para que estemos siempre siempre

tu y yo

- Gracias amado publico! - dijo la rubia del lazo mientras trataba de controlar la respiracion porque se le habia acelerado - Son el mejor publico que he tenido!

- Claro gafa! - dijo Rei de manera chocante pero riendose aun por la situacion con el joven peli blanco - Somos el primer publico que has tenido.

- Bueno como sea, son mi publico y me encanta! - dijo Mina mientras empezaba a hacer reverencia - chicos aqui hay una canción que un par me gustaria que cantaran que opinan? - preguntaba la rubia mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

- Quienes quieres que canten? - pregunto Serena un poco sospechosa.

- Tu y Dar! - dijo Mina de la manera mas sonriente posible - anda es que a los dos nunca los he escuchado cantar me pueden complaser?

- Bueno no canto muy bien, pero puedo hacer el intento - dijo Darien suspirando - y que dices tu cabeza de chorlito?

- Bueno sera... - dijo Serena mientras se levantaba del sofá junto a Darien.

- Perfecto! - dijo Mina mientras empezaba a dar mini saltitos - la unica canción a duo que tiene el CD es "Por Amarte Asi" de Ana Isabelle con Cristian Castro no les importa la canción.

- En serio no hay mas? - dijo Serena la cual no le gustaba mucho el nombre de la canción y menos si la cantaria con Darien.

- No! - dijo Mina mientras lanzaba la lista para atras del sofá - bueno pero quiero que le pongan corazon eh? Miren que la canción es medio fuerte!

- Sera... - dijeron Darien y Serena al mismo tiempo mientras recibian los micrófonos y veian como la rubia del lazo se sentaba de nuevo y le daba al boton del control remoto y empezaba la canción.

(Serena)

siempre seras el hombre que me llene el alma como mar

inquieto como mar en calma siempre tan lejano como el horizonte

gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios

solo queda el eco de mi desengaño

sigo aqui en mis sueños de seguirte amando

(Darien)

Sera, sera como tu quieras pero asi sera

si aun tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas

me quedare colgado de este sentimientoo

Al momento de llegar al coro los dos empezaron a cantar pero sin saber que la canción les llegaba mas alla que a sus oidos, les llegaba al corazon.

Por amarte asi es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo

sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido

yo sigo aqui muriendo por estar contigo

Por amarte asi a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla

tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla

ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada

(Darien)

por amarte asi

(Serena)

por amarte asi

(Darien)

por amarte asi

(Serena)

por amarte asi

(cristian)

por amarte

"Esta canción pareciera que la hubieran escrito pensando en mi... Por que me pasa esto? Y para colmo ella solo me ve como a su mejor amigo..." Pensaba Darien mientras Serena volvia a cantar.

Asi voy caminando en esta cuerda floja

por ir tras de tu huella convertida en sombra

presa del amor que me negaste un dia.

"Mina te matare, porque me pusiste a cantar esto? Dios mio se que Darien jamas se fijara en mi, solo porque me ve como a su mejor amiga o su hermanita. Pero tan poco me castiguen de esta manera! Dios mio que ganas de llorar tengo..." Pensaba la rubia mientras agachaba la cara para no mirar a su acompañante ya que el llanto en sus ojos ya se iba notando.

(Darien)

contando los segundos que pasan por verte

haciendome culpable de mi propia suerte

soñando asta el despierto con aserte mia

(Serena)

Sera, sera como tu quieras pero asi sera

si aun tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas

me quedare colgada de este sentimiento

Darien en el coro se habia acercado a su amiga del alma y le agarraba la mano causando el tipico estruendo en ambos y obligando a Serena y cantar de frente a el.

(Serena y Darien)

Por amarte asi es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo

sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido

yo sigo aqui muriendo por estar contigooo

Por amarte asi a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla

tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla

ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada

(Darien)

por amarte asii

(Serena)

por amarte asii

(Darien)

por amarte asii

(Serena)

por amarte asii

(Serena y Darien)

por amarte

"Esa manera de cantar, esa pasion, ese sentimiento con el que se expresan sera que...?" Pensaba Seiya mientras miraba como su amigo se acercaba a Serena y los dos seguian cantando frente a frente y con una de sus manos entrelazadas.

(Serena y Darien)

Por amarte asi es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo

sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido

yo sigo aqui muriendo por estar contigooo

Por amarte asi a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla

tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla

ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada

(Serena)

por amarte asi

(Darien)

Por amarte asii

(Serena)

por amarte Ehh

- Bravo chicos! - dijo Mina la cual empezaba a aplaudir - cualquiera podria decir que los dos se aman en silencio por la manera en que cantaron!

- Yo... Yo tengo que ir al baño... - dijo Serena mientras le entregaba el microfono a Darien y salia corriendo a su cuarto y cerraba de un portazo.

- Oh no... - dijo Mina al ver como su amiga se habia ido penso que metio, solo un poquito, la pata. Pero se distrajo de sus pensamientos ya que justamente al mismo tiempo sonaron el celular de Andrew y el de Ami contestando los dos.

- Diga? - dijo Andrew el cual al escuchar la voz de quien estaba al otro lado de la línea se fue a la cocina para hablar.

- Si? - dijo Ami la cual seguia en su lugar - si mama que paso? - pregunto la peli azul muy tranquila pero la respuesta que recibio la altero un poco - QUE? - dicho esto la peli azul se paro y tambien se fue a su cuarto para seguir hablando.

"A Darien le gusta Serena... No, no es asi... Darien esta enamorado de Serena... Pero es la primera vez que una chica me llama tanto la atención, pero Dar es mi mejor amigo... Que hago? Me olvido de mi amistad y lucho por la mujer que me gusta o dejo que mi amigo sea el que luche por ella?" Pensaba Seiya mientras miraba a Darien.

- Mina puedo hablar contigo en el balcon? - pregunto Yaten un poco serio causando un poco de nerviosismo en la rubia.

- Este... si claro... - dijo Mina mientras salia por la puerta y contemplaba la oscuridad de la ciudad y veía como el chico se paraba a su lado - Yaten... Yo...

Xoxox

Serena estaba acostada en su cama mientras desahogaba las lagrimas que habia contenido. Era cierto ella amaba a su mejor amigo desde que tiene memoria y le dolia saber que el solo la miraba como su amiga. Llevaba años ocultando sus sentimientos e incluso negandolos para no sufrir tanto, pero a veces le era imposible.

Sus llantos cesaron al escuchar su telefono sonar.

- Si diga? - dijo la rubia tratando de calmar la voz "_hola Serena, volvi"_ fue lo unico que escucho la chica cuando la puerta de su cuarto empezó a sonar por los golpes que le daban.

- Serena puedes abrirme por favor, necesitamos hablar... - fue lo unico que se escucho.

Serena se limpio las lagrimas y se acerco a la puerta para abrirla pero se sorprendio al ver a la persona que estaba alli.

- Tu? - dijo la rubia muy extraña.

_**Bueno esto es todo... No los pienso consentir ya que estoy brava con todos ustedes! Malos amigos! Yo tan esperansada estaba de que me kerian y llegaria a mi amada meta! Pero como son unos egoistas me dejaron mal! Trankilos despues m deskitare... Pero bue... A responder el mar de rews q me dejaron! -.-... Le agradescon con el corazon a mis amadas Isa, Ale y Lexie... Esas si son amigas! XD**_

_**Mina: ya mejor trankilisate o te kito el helado? **_

_**Esta bien U_U... Voy...**_

_**Isabel 20: si isa... Eres la q deja los rews mas largos q eh tenido... Es mejor eso a q te ignoren x un premio -.-...**_

_**Mina: ya Nesha... Te kitare el helado de fresa...**_

_**Ok... Gracias linda mil besos!**_

_**Alejandra: xq todos lo odian? O.o? Kisiera saber! Tiene muchisimas cosas en comun con Darien... Su unico pecado fue fijarse en Sere... Pobre chiko!**_

_**Mina: es que el es un pokito pesado...**_

_**NADA! Usted chiton!**_

_**Mina: esta bien... :S**_

_**Bueno y sorry x lo del beso... Pero eso esta reservado para despues XD...**_

_**Lexie: si linda! :D me senti tan feliz al tenerlo aki!**_

_**Mina: Darien te mando un beso pero yo te mando mis mas grandes abrazos y hasta galletas!**_

_**Cuidado están kemadas... :S... Y pus si hablando lo del los 100 rews va a haber un ligero cambio de planes... -.-**_

_**Bueno malas amigas… ya que se que ustedes no me ayudaran a llegar a mi meta por el egoísmo! Les informo que hare un cambio de planes…. Ya no será una ganadora o ganador sino tres! Y los premios serán…. Un Drabble, Un SongFic y el One Shot….. pero aki cambiaremos la didáctica de como van a ganar…**_

_**Como vieron en el final se formaron una serie de incognitas que ustedes me van a responder…. Obviamente esas incognitas serán respondidas en el cap 15 y así verán si respondieron bien o se ekivocaron…. Algunas preguntas serán de opción multiple XD…**_

_**1: quien llamo a Andrew que tubo que irse a la cocina para que no lo escuharan?**_

_**2: que le abra dicho la mama a Ami para que se pusiera asi?**_

_**3: Que hara ahora Seiya.. A: luchara por Serena sin importarle su amistad… B: olvidara sus sentimientos por Serena y ayudara a sy amigo a conkistarla…**_

_**4: que pasara entre Yaten y Mina… A: Yaten va a reganar a Mina y decirle que no lo vuelva a buscar… B: Mina le robara un beso… C: Yaten es el que le robara un beso a Mina…..**_

_**5: Quien abra vuelto a Japon?**_

_**6: quien abra tocado la puerta… A: Darien… B: Rei…. C: Mina… D: Ami… **_

_**Listo hay están las preguntas…. Pero ojo…. No pienso publicar el siguiente cap a menos que mi numero de rews sea de 111 ya que ese es mi numero de la suerte…. XD…. Bueno me despido…. Disculpen por no colocar bien los signos de interrogación y exclamasion es que la makina tenia el teclado desconfigurado :/…. Mil besos cuídense… yo voy a ver películas con Mina Xd….**_

_**Mina: bueno chicos gracias por leer este cap… no se pierdan el siguiente el cual tendrá muchísimas sorpresaaaassss….. XD**_


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15 "ACLARANDO LAS DUDAS"

_**Helloooooo! Estoy mega contentaaaa! Pase mi meta! :D! Abajo anunciare a las ganadoras! Aunque ya con lo que van a leer sabran kien ganaron y kienes noo U_U! Pero las que no ganaron trankilas :)... Pronto abra otro cuando estemos cerca de los 200 rews *.*! Xq esa es mi meta! XD mil besos las amooooo :D... Nos vemos abajo!**_

Andrew había entrado a la cocina casi que de corriendo para poder atender su llamada.

- ¿Que quieres Reika? - dijo Andrew al teléfono muy enojado - yo te dije que lo de nosotros se acabo.

- Andrew no seas tonto por favor, sabes que tu y yo debemos estar juntos - dijo la chica al otro lado de la línea - sabes que el sueño de nuestros padres es que tu y yo estemos juntos por siempre.

- Reika, yo a ti te adore con mi vida, pero a ti te importa más tus estudios. Yo a ti te pedí mil veces que pensaras mas en nuestra relación pero tu ni te preocupabas - dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en una silla.

- Andrew a veces eres demasiado egoísta ¡solo te importa tu, tu y tu! Estoy harta de eso - dijo Reika ya casi gritando.

- Si estas harta olvídate de mi entonces, mas bien no se ni para que te molestaste en llamarme.

- Andrew, acabo de llegar a Tokio por eso te estoy llamando. Quiero verte, quiero que arreglemos nuestros problemas, Andrew yo te amo y no quiero que terminemos.

- Lo siento Reika, pero lo nuestro termino y te pido que ya no me busques más...

- Andrew solo dame una oportunidad, solo dame unos minutos para hablar contigo, solo dame unos minutos por favor - se escuchaba la voz de la chica muy suplicante.

- Reika... Mejor olvídalo ¿si? Lo de nosotros se acabo - dicho esto Andrew tranco el teléfono y lo puso en vibrar para no preocuparse mas por el sonido.

Xoxox

- ¡Mama repíteme de nuevo lo que me dijiste ahorita! - dijo Ami después de haber trancado la puerta con seguro.

- Que te vino a buscar un chico que dice que es amigo tuyo hija - se escuchaba la tranquila voz de la doctora Mizuno.

- Aja ya se eso, pero quiero que me repitas el nombre - dijo Ami la cual estaba un poco alterada.

- Ya va... ¿Disculpa como dices que es tu nombre? - pregunto la madre de la peli azul.

- Richard Urawa... - dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la bocina, dejando a Ami paralizada en el acto.

- El chico se llama Rich... - dijo la mama de Ami pero fue interrumpida por la peli azul.

- Ya lo escuche... Pásamelo por favor... - dijo Ami con un nudo en la garganta.

- Hola Ami - se escucho la voz del chico al otro lado de la bocina.

- Richard... No puedo creer que volviste a Tokio - dijo la peli azul.

- Yo te hice una promesa y no pensaba romperla - dijo la voz del joven muchacho.

- De verdad no lo creo, no puedo creer que este hablando contigo - dijo Ami.

- Siento todo lo que paso...

- Richard, olvídalo ¿si? No tuviste la culpa que te mandaran para los Estados Unidos.

- Ami quiero verte, dime donde vives y voy a buscarte. Necesito que hablemos...

- Richard... Yo... Creo que no es buena idea...

- Ah ya, tranquila me imagine que debías estar comprometida, pero mis intenciones no son otras que hablar como dos amigos - dijo la voz del chico.

- Richard... Tu y yo fuimos mas que simples amigos y creo que no estoy lista aun para verte - dijo Ami mientras se limpiaba una solitaria lagrima que corría por su mejilla.

- Solo pido verte una vez, después de eso no volverás a verme si no lo deseas...

- Esta bien. Mañana en el parque número 10 a las 2 de la tarde, en el árbol de siempre - dijo la chica mientras se miraba en el espejo - no faltes...

- Esta bien, adiós Ami, te veo mañana...

- Adiós y cuídate Richard - dicho esto la peli azul tranco la llamada y salió de su habitación.

Xoxox

- ¿Darién podemos hablar? - pregunto Seiya que se había acercado a su amigo y le agarraba el hombro.

- ¿Que ocurre Seiya? - dijo el chico mientras miraba extrañado a su amigo - ¿que pasa?

- ¿Que sientes por Serena? - pregunto Seiya muy bajo, aunque se habían apartado de su grupo de amigos, tenia miedo que alguien lo escuchara.

- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? - dijo Darien muy asombrado - ¿a que te refieres?

- Darien eres casi que como otro hermano para mi, así que no te hagas el tonto porque te conozco - dijo Seiya mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Seiya yo... De verdad... Este... - Darien no sabia ni que decir.

- Hermano ya con eso te agarre, mas bien no se ni para que pregunte que sientes por ella, se nota que estas enamorado de ella - dijo Seiya.

- Seiya... Yo...

- Mejor cállate que te pienso decir algo. Serena me gusta y mucho, pero antes que nada esta mi amistad contigo y tu eres como un hermano para mi. Haci que no te preocupes por mi de ahora en adelante ya que no pienso ver a Serena con otros ojos que no sean de amistad.

- Seiya, de verdad... – Darien se había quedado asombrado, sospechaba de la atracción de su amigo por Serena pero jamás la había confirmado "de verdad Seiya si siente algo por Sere ¿y si Serena también siente lo mismo por el?" al pensar eso Darien no pudo evitar sentir como se le estrujaba el corazón y un nudo se formo en su garganta.

- ¿No te dije que te callaras? - dijo Seiya mientras veía como su amigo hacia un gesto como que pasaba un cierre por sus labios - bueno de verdad yo no pienso tratar de conquistar a Serena, pero prométeme algo hermano. Que harás a Serena la chica mas feliz de este planeta y que no soltara ni una sola lagrima por ti, sino júralo que te golpeare.

- Seiya, en serio eres un gran amigo y tranquilo, no habrá día en que Serena no sea la chica mas feliz del planeta - en eso Darien se acerco y le dio un leve abrazo a su amigo - de verdad gracias, eres mi mejor amigo, aunque también eres un inmaduro.

- Inmaduro y todo pero apuesto a que te iba a quitar a tu chica hermano - dicho esto los dos peli negros se acercaron al grupo de amigos para seguir hablando.

Xoxox

- Yaten... Yo... - dijo la rubia mientras miraba el paisaje - yo...

- Mina... Yo te gusto mucho ¿verdad? - pregunto Yaten el cual se acercaba muy decidido hacia la joven rubia.

- Este... Pues si... - dijo Mina la cual sin darse cuenta se había puesto un poco sonrojada.

- Eso era lo único que necesitaba saber... - dicho esto Yaten agarro a Mina por la cintura y la acerco a el, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia - por que tu también me gustas y mucho... - con esto ultimo Yaten termino de acortar la distancia entre sus labios y sin dudarlo beso a Mina con mucha pasión y deseo.

Mina al sentir el contacto de sus labios por un momento se quedo estática, pero después paso sus manos por detrás del cuello de Yaten para acercarlo más a ella y levemente metía sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Pasados unos segundos se separaron por la necesidad de aire.

- ¿Yaten de verdad te gusto mucho? - pregunto la rubia mientras miraba al peli blanco a los ojos.

- De verdad, en este mes me has demostrado ser una chica autentica y que no le intereso como cantante, sino como hombre - dijo Yaten mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia del lazo.

- Es que me encanta tu manera de ser, después de tratarte me fije que tu apariencia fría y calculadora solo es un disfraz y que eres mejor de lo que me esperaba - dicho esto la rubia se levanto un poco para medio morder el labio del chico.

- Que bueno porque a mi me fascina como eres, por cierto señorita ¿deseas ser mi novia? - pregunto el chico mientras besaba la frente de la chica del lazo.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! - Mina de la emoción apretó mas al chico mientras seguía dejando besos en los labios de su ya ahora novio.

Xoxox.

- ¿Serena puedo pasar?

- Si... Esta bien, pero déjame contestar una llamada - dijo Serena mientras dejaba que su visitante se sentara en la cama y ella agarraba el teléfono y volvía a contestar - ¿Halo, quien habla?

- ¡¿Como que quien habla? ¡Tú eres tonta o te la haces! - dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Rini... ¿Como estas prima? - dijo Serena embozando una gran sonrisa - te extrañe mucho.

- ¡Claro que tienes que extrañarme! ¿Dime tu cuantas personas tienen la felicidad de poder tenerme de prima? Obvio que solo tu y Sammy ¡tonta!

- Si lo se, dime ¿cuando llegaste? - pregunto Serena muy emocionada, se le había olvidado por completo su tristeza al escuchar a su prima Rini.

- ¡Esta tarde! Y que sorpresa me llevo ¿como es eso de que estas viviendo con otras chicas? ¡Pobres muchachas, deben estar arrepentidas!

- ¡Rini por favor si eres tonta! Te hare muchas maldades cuando te vea - dijo Serena mientras se reia un poco.

- ¡Pues debe ser pronto! ¿Dime que harás mañana?

- No lo se...

- ¡Listo, te espero mañana en el parque donde tía Iku nos llevaba cuando éramos pequeñas!

- Rini tu aun eres pequeña...

- ¡Tengo 16 años, así que si vuelves a repetir eso te jalare el cabello Serena tonta!

- Esta bien, ya eres medio adulta - dijo Serena pero al ver a su visitante decidió acabar con la llamada - enana hablamos mañana ¿te parece? Llamare temprano para confirmar la salida ¿ok?

- ¡Esta bien! Adiós primita ¡ya empezare a hacer tu vida imposible! - dicho esto se tranco la llamada.

- Bueno ¿que ocurre Rei? - dijo Serena mientras volteaba a mirar a la peli negra la cual estaba sentada.

- Quería hablar contigo por lo que sucedió hace un rato - dijo Rei.

- ¿Ha que te refieres Rei? - pregunto Serena un poco nerviosa.

- No me lo ocultes Serena, me di cuenta de todo - dijo Rei mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Todo, que es todo? - dijo Serena volteando el rostro para no ver a Rei a los ojos pero la peli negra le agarro la cara y la obligo a mirarla.

- ¡Con todo me refiero a TODO! Que saliste corriendo de la sala porque te dieron ganas de llorar, te dieron ganas de llorar por la canción que cantaste con mi primo y lo primordial y mas importante ¡ESTAS ENAMORADA DE DARIEN! - dijo Rei dejando a Serena completamente sorprendida.

- Rei...

- Serena solo quiero escucharlo de tu boca, di la verdad prometo no decirle a nadie. Confía en mi - dijo la peli negra y se quedo en silencio mientras veía como los azules ojos de su amiga se llenaban de lagrimas.

- ¡Si tienes razón Rei! Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Darien desde que tengo memoria, de pequeña mi sueño era el de estar siempre a su lado. Pero el solo me ve como su mejor amiga o una hermanita, eh vivido muchos años con esa frustración, tanto que me hice novia de un amigo de el para darle celos o no se ¡pero el como si nada! - Serena agarro uno de sus peluches y rompió a llorar mientras se acostaba por completo en la cama - tienes razón, lo amo con locura. Pero debo conformarme con ser solo su mejor amiga.

- Serena no te pongas así, me parte el corazón - dijo Rei mientras abrazaba a la rubia - no debes perder las esperanzas ¡capaz mi primo si siente algo por ti!

- Eso no lo creo, Dar solo me ve como su mejor amiga - dijo Serena mientras seguía llorando.

- Serena, yo que tu intentaría conquistar a Dar, capaz al final se enamore de ti - dijo Rei mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su amiga.

- No creo, eso jamás pasara Rei...

- ¡Si estas con esa actitud toda depre es obvio que no! Pero estoy segura que Dar debe sentir lo mismo por ti ¡solo ten fe! - dijo Rei mientras levantaba el rostro de su amiga.

- ¿Tu estas segura de lo que dices? - dijo Serena la cual ya había dejado de llorar.

- Tanto como que mi Nickito es un poco tonto pero así lo amo - dijo Rei que por fin logro que la rubia riera a medias - confía en mi Sere, intenta decirle a Dar sobre tus sentimientos porque de verdad estoy segura de que el te ama igual que tu a el amiga.

- Lo intentare pero no hoy, me siento muy mal y quiero dormirme de una vez - dijo Serena.

- Bueno si es así te dejo para que descanses amiga - dicho esto Rei se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la puerta.

- Despide a los demas por mi ¿si? - dijo Serena sonriendo a su amiga.

- Esta bien. Descansa Sere, nos vemos mañana - dijo Rei mientras abría la puerta y se disponía a salir.

- Gracias por escucharme Rei, eres una buena amiga - dijo Serena mientras veía como la peli negra salía y estaba cerrando su puerta.

- Tu también eres una gran amiga - dijo Rei mientras cerraba la puerta "tranquila Sere, las cosas se van a poner muy buenas para ti, estoy segura de eso" pensó la peli negra mientras se alejaba de la habitación de la rubia.

_**Esto es todooooooo! Claro por este cap no vallan a pensar! XD! Mis querias y adoradas chicas :)... Kiero informales que me moria de la risa por la conspiracion q formaron Dayanita, Lexi y Aleja! Que conspiracion la suya! XD! Pero lo lograron! Llegue a mis 111 rews! Y lo paseeee XD! :)por cierto les voy a pedir algo a todas ustedes… e leído un one que simplemente me encanto! Y quiero que ese one le hagan una conti… asi que kiero que busquen "Reencuentro de Angel Negro 29" y dicen que le haga la conti! Es un excelente one con lemon incluido… asi que pido que lo lean… ^^ y ahora asi vamos con lo importante…**_

_**Bueno... El momento de la verdad... Antes que nada... Kiero informar que lo de la chica del rews 100 seguia en pie... Y esa chica fueeeeeeeeeee... *sonido de tambores!* ARIIZAII! Felicidades pekeee! Te ganaste un drabble! :D! Que bueno no? **_

_**Bueno... Les aviso que en el SongFic hubo un empate! Asi que abran dos ganadoras por este lado! Las ganadoras de los SongFic con tres aciertos soooon... Isabel20 y Andrea! Bravoooo!**_

_**Ajajaja XD ahora! La ganadora del Drabble (a parte de Ariizaii por ser mi rews 100 claro!) Esssssss... Lexiel con 4 respuestas correctas! :D! Bravo linda! :D**_

_**Y por ultimo! Con 5 respuestas correctas! La ganadora del preciado One Shot... Es! *sonido de tambores!* Angel Negro 29!**_

_**Bravo y aplausos para las ganadoras! Se lo merecen chicas! Bueno... Ahora esta info es para las ganadoras...**_

_**Chicas... Para que me den sus ideas o canciones que quieren para sus premios hay dos maneras para que me hagan llegar sus ideas XD! La primera es mandarme un msj privado x el fiction... Si saben claro XD! Y la segunda es agregar mi msn el cual es "dani _ caro 12 hotmail . com" (sin espacios claro!)" Para mi la segunda es como mejor para asi yo poder parlar bien y q se me graben bien las ideas q les gustaria para sus premios! XD...**_

_**Bueno... Ya no se que decir! A si! Mil gracias a todas y todos! Son lo MAXIMOOOOO! :D! Los kiero un monton! :)... Espero muchos rews! XD besitooooss... By neshaaaaa!**_


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16 "UN RECIBIMIENTO FUERA DE LO NORMAL"

_**Holaaaaa! Volvi yo después de estar mega perdida jeje….. kiero pedirle mil disculpas a todas….. es que estaba en exámenes finales….. y yo no tengo compu asi que me toka escribir lo caps en mi cel….. asi que ya imaginan como es la cosa de fastidiosa no? Bueno no los fastidio con mis cosas… mejor dejo que lean este cap que es muy entretenidooo! XD nos vemos abajo….. por cierto….. la compu en que estoy tiene el teclado desconfigurado… asi que perdónenme por no tener los signos de exclamación e interrogación como es debido….. U_U…. ahora si! A leer!**_

- Donde estará metida esa enana! - preguntaba Serena muy enojada mientras miraba su reloj, ya su prima llevaba 20 minutos de atraso.

Serena y Rini habían acordado para verse a las 12 del día en el parque para caminar un rato y luego ir a almorzar juntas, pero Rini seguía sin llegar al punto de encuentro.

- Dios matare a esa enana cuando la vea - decía Serena para ella, ya que estaba sola en el parque, o al menos ella creía eso.

- Hola Serena - dijo la voz de un chico la cual ella reconoció de inmediato.

- Darien que haces acá? - dijo Serena mientras que lo miraba y se fijaba que él chico estaba con una camisa blanca y un short - y que haces vestido así?

- Estoy jugando futbol con los Kou - dijo el peli negro mientras se sentaba al lado de Serena.

- Humm ya veo, que bueno que estén haciendo ejercicio - dijo la rubia mientras embozaba una sonrisa, a ella no le gustaba admitirlo pero le gustaba ver a Darien jugar futbol por la ropa tan ajustada que usaba.

- Y tú que haces aquí cabeza de chorlito? - pregunto Darien.

- Esperando a alguien muy especial para mí... - dijo Serena con voz un poco divertida.

- Así y quién es? - pregunto Dar un poco celoso.

- Que tal si esperas a que llegue? - dijo Serena muy divertida, siempre a sabido que Darien es mega sobre protector con ella y muy celoso, así que se iba a divertir un poco.

- Pero dime quién es? - pregunto de nuevo Darien ya notándose un poco su desesperación.

- Espera y veras! - dijo Serena mega divertida y riéndose.

- Si no me dices por las buenas, será por las malas! - dijo Darien mientras empezaba a hacerle cosquillas a Serena en el estómago ya que siempre ha sido el punto débil de la chica - me dirás?

- NOO! SUELTAME! - decía la rubia mientras trataba de quitarse las manos de Darien de encima, pero el ataque de risa no dejaba que ella hiciera mucho.

- Vamos dilo! - dijo Dar mientras agarraba a Serena por la cintura y la acercaba a él para que no fuera a caerse al piso - Serena cuidado, cabeza de chorlito.

- Darien porque siempre me haces cosquillas para sacarme información? - pregunto Serena mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo - eres despreciable...

- Lo hago más que todo para hacerte reír princesa - dijo Darien mientras agarraba el rostro de la chica para que lo mirara - amo tu risa y tu sonrisa.

- Gracias Dar... - dijo Serena muy sonrojada y notándose por completo su nerviosismo.

- No tienes de que preocuparte princesa - dijo Dar mientras daba un leve beso en la frente de la chica - humm, me encanta tu perfuma Serena... - dijo el chico mientras se acercaba un poco al cuello de la rubia para poder olerlo mejor - es de rosas verdad?

- Si... - dijo Serena en un hilo de voz, le ponía muy nerviosa tener a Darien tan cerca, pero quien la manda a haberlo abrazado antes.

- Sabes que amo el aroma a rosas verdad? - dijo Darien mientras comenzaba a jugar con alguno de los cabellos que no agarraba sus dos coletas mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Ujum... - dijo Serena en un hilo de voz mientras se derretía por la mirada penetrante de su amigo.

- Andas muy silenciosa Serena te ocurre algo? - dijo Darien de nuevo temiendo que la cercanía fuera mucha y eso incomodara a su "mejor amiga".

- No nada... Tranquilo! - dijo Serena mientras sonreía y besaba la mejilla del peli negro, necesitaba romper la tensión del momento y la fuerza de su mirar.

- Menos mal... - dijo Darien en un suspiro, volvía a besar la frente de Serena y la miraba de nuevo a los ojos - Serena...

- Que? - dijo Serena perdiéndose en el mar azul de la mirada de su mejor amigo y su amor imposible.

- Tienes unos ojos hermosos, pudiera estar mirándolos durante horas y nunca me cansaría... - dijo Darien mientras se deleitaba con el azul cielo de los ojos de Serena.

- Gr...gr... Gracias - dijo Serena por el alago, pero sin querer se fijó que los rostro del peli negro estaba alrededor de 10 centímetros del suyo, algo que la paralizaba.

- Serena... Te quiero... - dijo Darien mientras la miraba de manera mega penétrate, erizando un poco la piel de la chica.

- Yo...yo...yo...también Dar... - dijo Serena casi susurrando, sin darse cuenta el rostro de Darien estaba mucho más cerca de su cara algo que la dejaba totalmente fría, cada vez sentía mas la proximidad de sus rostros, hasta podía sentir la respiración del chico en su cara y por instinto o como se pueda decir cerro sus ojos para esperar lo que fuera a llegar.

- SERENA TONTA! - se escuchó un grito a lo lejos sacando de sus pensamientos a la pareja y sobresaltados buscando de donde provenía el grito y miraron a lo lejos a una chica de cabello rosado corriendo en dirección a ellos.

- Rini! - dijo Serena levantándose del asiento y abrazando a la peli rosa - dios estas grandísima y hermosa!

- Hermosa eh estado desde que nací primita - dijo Rini mientras se reía y volvía a abrazar a la rubia - tu no estás tan fea como esperaba!

- Cállate idiota! - dijo Serena soltándola y mirando a Darien - Dar te acuerdas de Rini?

- Rini... Humm... Creo que no - dijo Darien haciendo un breve silencio para luego reírse y el también levantarse para saludar a la recién llegada - claro que me acuerdo de Rini y de todos sus intentos de besarme!

- Oye pero yo no me acuerdo muy bien de ti... - dijo Rini con una leve gotita en la cabeza.

- Tonta él es Darien Chiba, mi vecino al que decías que algún día iba a ser tu esposo o algo así - dijo Serena suspirando al recordar todas las rabietas que pasaba con su prima por culpa de sus celos.

- Ah claro! Mi futuro esposo! - dijo la peli rosa abrazando al peli negro lo más fuerte que podía - dios que bello estas!

- Gracias Rini - dijo Darien riéndose mientras miraba a Serena suspirar - oye esta es la persona especial que esperabas?

- Si! - dijo Serena de manera cortante y volteando la mirada de manera chocante.

- Hay tan linda, ahora soy especial para ti primita! - dijo Rini mientras se soltaba de Darien y se reía - mejor no te abrazo porque Serena me va a matar!

- Yo porque? - pregunto la rubia que aún estaba cruzada de brazos.

- Porque estoy abrazando mucho a tu novio! - dijo Rini riéndose de la reacción de la pareja - a poco me van a decir que solo son amigos!

- Es la verdad! Solo somos amigos - dijo Serena roja como un tomate mientras miraba a Darien por el rabillo del ojo.

- Pero si hace nada estaban a punto de... - iba a decir Rini pero Serena la interrumpió al saber que iba a mencionar.

- Nosotras nos tenemos que ir, fue lindo verte Dar! - dijo la rubia mientras se alejaba del lugar con la peli rosa.

- Que te pasa? - dijo Rini cuando ya vieron que Darien estaba muy alejado.

- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca! - dijo Serena de manera dominante - Darien y yo solo somos amigos ok?

- Pues yo vi que estaban a punto de besarse! - dijo Rini mientras se reía de su prima - si no son novios se mueren por serlos!

- Rini que cosas dices, por favor Darien me ve como una hermana menor - dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en una banca junto a su prima.

- Si te ve como una hermana entonces le gusta el incesto... - dijo la peli rosa riéndose.

- Rini! - dijo Serena mientras abría los ojos lo más que podía - como dices esas cosas!

- Ay es la verdad! - dijo Rini mientras se paraba y miraba amenazante a su prima - confiesa, di que te gusta!

- No es cierto, ya déjame en paz Rini! - dijo Serena mientras se cruzaba de brazos y perdía su mirada en la multitud pero extrañamente se posó en un cabello azul - esa es Ami?

- Quien es...? Serena no me cambies la conversación con esas tontas escusas responde si te gusta Darien o no! - dijo Rini pero la rubia se había parado y empezó a caminar en dirección a donde había visto el cabello azul y se fijó que era una chica sentada en un banco mientras hablaba con un chico de cabello marrón oscuro al cual también reconoció - Richard?

La pareja que estaba sentada en el banco voltio a donde habían escuchado el nombre del chico y Ami al ver a Serena por un momento sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago.

- Serena... que haces aquí? - dijo Ami con un nudo en la garganta.

- Vine para encontrarme con mi prima Rini te acuerdas de ella? - dijo Serena mientras le hacía un gesto a su prima para que se uniera a la conversación.

- Claro! Eres la Serena pequeña, la que vive en Estados Unidos, como estas? - dijo Ami mientras se levantaba para saludar a la peli rosa pero esta de manera muy odiosa solo le tendió la mano.

- Muy bien, y por favor dime Rini... - dijo la peli rosa mientras estrechaba la mano con Ami.

- Y tú eres Richard cierto? - dijo Serena mientras se refería al chico.

- Claro Serena, yo no me eh olvidado de tu rostro ni de tu peculiar personalidad - dijo el chico mientras se reía y abrazaba a la rubia - cuéntame como estas?

- Muy bien! Oye pero no que te habías ido a Estados Unidos? - dijo Serena muy extrañada.

- Si pero como ya soy mayor de edad le dije a mi papa que quería volver a Tokio para seguir estudiando en el país donde nací, así que estoy viviendo acá y no pienso irme - dijo el chico con una agradable sonrisa.

- Humm ya veo, me alegro mucho que estés ahora en Tokio - dijo Serena mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga - Ami me acompañas al baño?

- Yo? - dijo la peli azul muy extrañada e imaginándose lo que pasaría si iba - creo que no tengo ganas...

- En el camino te dan! - dijo Serena mientras agarraba a Ami por el brazo y se la llevaba obligada al baño y detrás de ellas iba Rini riéndose un poco.

- Dime que ocurre! - dijo Serena cuando llego al baño de una cafetería que se encontraba dentro del parque - Porque Richard esta aquí!

- Él ya lo dijo... Va a vivir aquí definitivamente - dijo Ami muy nerviosa.

- Ja que graciosa no? - dijo Serena con una sonrisa falsa - habla Ami Mizuno y dime la verdad! Porque esta Richard aquí en este parque y contigo?

- Bueno este... - Ami no pudo seguir hablando porque en ese momento en el baño entraron otras dos chicas y al reconocerlas la peli azul agradeció al cielo.

- Chicas que hacen aquí? - dijo Rei mientras saludaba a Ami y a Serena de manera amistosa al igual que Lita.

- Yo vine a encontrarme con mi prima - dijo Serena mientras señalaba a donde estaba la peli rosa - chicas ella es Serena Albarn Tsukino, pero le gusta que le digan Rini.

- Un placer - dijo Rini mientras estrechaba la mano de las recién llegadas.

- Guao tú y Serena son muy parecidas - dijo Lita mientras miraba a las primas - si no fuera porque tienes el cabello rosado diría que son gemelas.

- No desearía tener tanta mala suerte en mi vida! - dijo Rini mientras se reía - y ustedes de donde conocen a la tonta de Serena?

- Somos sus compañeras de apartamento - dijo Rei con una carismática sonrisa.

- Guao... Ya veo... - dijo Rini mientras sonreía y se empezaba a ver al espejo.

- Bueno... Y tú que haces aquí Ami? - dijo Rei un poco frustrada por la mala educación de Rini.

- Bueno yo... - Ami iba a hablar pero Serena la gano la palabra.

- Esta aquí con su ex novio hablando, así que capaz halla reconciliación - dijo Serena mientras ponía los ojos como corazones.

- Oye pero no estabas saliendo con Taiki? - dijo Lita mientras la miraba boquiabierta.

- Oh! Triángulos amorosos, esto si me gusta! - dijo Rini mientras volvía a unirse a la conversación de las chicas.

- Taiki y yo... - trataba de hablar Ami pero ninguna de las chicas la dejaba continuar.

- Eso es muy deshonesto Ami! - dijo Rei mientras miraba a la peli azul.

- Es verdad, o es Taiki o es Richard! - dijo Serena de manera decidida.

- QUE NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON NINGUNO DE LOS DOS! - grito la peli azul haciendo que las demás chicas se sobresaltaran - Taiki es mi amigo y Richard solo quería platicar conmigo para saber que era de mi vida.

- Guao... Tienes agallas - dijo Rini mientras se reía un poco - creo que me agradara tenerte como amiga.

- Creo que eso me da miedo - dijo Serena mientras miraba a su prima.

- Que? Simplemente tengo que socializar, son tres años en los que no he venido a Tokio y sabes que nunca tuve amigas por estos lados - dijo Rini mientras se miraba en el espejo y empezaba a acomodarse el peinado.

- Ella de verdad es tu prima? - dijo Rei susurrando hacia la rubia.

- Por desgracia si - dijo Serena con una falsa sonrisa - esta cosa, es mi prima.

- Esta cosa - dice Rini mientras se voltea y mira a Serena de manera asesina - es la líder del grupo de las porristas, una de las chicas más populares de toda mi secundaria, salí con un chico que es una revelación de la actuación y soy la chica más inteligente de la clase. Si vas a decirme "cosa" supera todo eso primita.

- No necesito superar nada para llamarte cosa, eres mi primita, mi pequeña RINI! - dijo Serena de la manera más chocante que pudo - así que por lo tanto si yo quiero te digo cosa.

- Eres una tonta! - dijo Rini mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le sacaba la lengua.

- Y tu una malcriada! - dijo Serena repitiendo el gesto de su prima.

- Que lindas se ven verdad? - dijo Lita mientras comenzaba a reírse - se nota que son familia.

- Es verdad - dijo Rei mientras también se reía junto a Ami y Lita al ver como las primas Tsukino se insultaban de la manera más tonta e infantil posible.

- Creo que Rini nos traerá muchos momentos divertidos de ahora en adelante - dijo Ami mientras sonreía de la manera más dulce, sabía que las cosas pronto iban a ser muy buenas...

_**Listooooo! Ya es todo por hoy! XD se que me van a matar…. Pero prometo que en siguiente cap me van a amar por algo que va a pasar…. (OJO no es un beso ok?) una aclaratoria….. muchas se debieron preguntar de donde salio el primer apellido de Rini, bueno pensé que el papa de Rini es de USA y su mama (hermana de Kenji) es de Japóm….. asi que ya saben por eso sus apellidos…. Bueno a contestar sus rews!**_

_**Angel negro 29: por que todos odian a Rini? D:... Ella que le hiso a la humanidad! .! No es justo yummmm! XD... Y si felicidades... Pronto estara listo tu one ;)... Besos gracias por leermee!**_

_**Isabel 20: jijiiji espero este te alla gustado! Mil besos... Espero que me leas en la proxima ;)...**_

_**Dayanna: jajajaja sorry xq kedo tan cortito... Es que era para aclarar las dudad vez? Sorry ^,^U... Pero espero que este te alla gustado! :D! Y coye si... Ustedes me animaron un monton para terminar el cap ;)... Te kiero! Gracias por leer!**_

_**Alejandra: sorry por tardar tanto! Los examens y la cosa me complico todo! Sorry .! Y colle... Espero que este acercamiento te aya gustado jejeje :3... Gracias por leer... Nos vemos en el proximo ;)...**_

_**Lexie: seguire preguntando... Ke tienen contra la pobre de Rini T_T... Morire... Ella es tan dulce y tierna... Aunque en mi fic es un poco... Acida... XD... Pero bue... XD... Y si pronto estara listo tu drable :)... Tu no te preocupes linda ;)... Se te kiere! Y gracias!**_

_**Ariizaii: bueno espero te alla gustado el capi! Sabes lei y relei tu rews... Pero no lo entendi... Sorry ^,^U... XDy pus gracias por leerme! Me encantaaaas! Sigue alli... Que me hace feliz tu precensia :)! Besos y cuidate!**_

_**Alejandra y Lexie: bueno con respecto a lo de su peticion de duo... Escuchare las dos canciones ya que pronto, pronto abra otro momento muy tierno en que Serena y Darien... Heyyyyy creyeron que les iba a decir? XD! Bueno yo escojo la cancion y la despues les digo que pienso okas? Besos y gracias por las sugerencias! :D**_

_**Bueno fueron todos por ahora….. fueron como pokitos no creen? Pero bueeeee… no se puede pedir de todo en la vida…. Como por ejemplo que por desgracia tengo que repetir el examen de química….. U_U… odio esa materia….. deséenme suerte chicas!**_

_**Mil! Besos se les kiereeeeee….. nos leemos pronto! Nesha Stela Moon**_


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17 "ALGO JAMAS ESPERADO"

_**! Todos deben estar como que al fin! Debo pedir súper disculpas por haberme ido así pero tuve súper problemas con todo, mi teléfono, el tiempo, la fuente de la inspiración me la expropio el gobierno (mal chiste que solo los venezolanos entenderemos XD) y mil cosas mas…**_

_**Pero estoy trabajando, espero reunir el dinero suficiente para comprarme la lapto y al fin dejar de escribir mis fics en el celular xq se los juro que no es fácil :S! y otra cosa**_

_**SOY MAYOR DE EDAD OFICIALMENTE! (viernes 11/11/11 ._.) fue mi cumpleaños y oficialmente soy una mujercita o como dice mi hermanita Carmen ^^! Asi que bueno chicos y chicas los dejos con este cap que ya se que esta corto feo y mofe pero bueno es algo para que mi imaginación valla agarrando el hilo **_

Después de la llegada de Rini, paso una semana en que las chicas estuvieron todas algo aburridas y muy flojas. En especial cierta rubia de coletas la cual se había quedado sin planes para el domingo, ya que todas las chicas habían planeado pasar ese día con sus respectivas parejas y Serena al ser la única soltera del grupo (_**mientras tanto :3 jeejejeje sigamos XD**_) no le quedó otra opción que quedarse en casa.

Luego de desayunar juntas y despedirse de sus amigas, Serena se dirigió a su habitación para conectarse de su laptop y ver qué cosas interesantes le traería el internet.

Abrió su Messenger, Facebook y Twitter para ver qué cosas podía encontrar esta vez en la web. Había pasado largo rato en que solo revisaba las notificaciones y algo aburrida se puso a jugar juegos por internet hasta que el sonido del Messenger la alerto de que alguien le había platicado.

_**(Kise hacerlo lo maaas menssegeresco posible XDDD espero les guste los nicks inventados :3**_)

*RINI* Im The New Super Star!: dios! Esto es el apocalipsis! Serena Tsukino a las 9:00 de la mañana conectada! Osea todos corran por sus vidaaaas!

"Serena" siempre sere tu amiga fiel: Ja ja ja... Muy graciosa enana, eres tan graciosa que me estoy partiendo de la risa... -.-... Que haces Rini? Como estan mis padres y el tonto de Sammy?

*RINI* Im The New Super Star!: todos estan bien, tia Iku nos preparo un desayuno esquisitooo! Y sabes que te extrañan mucho, deberias venir a visitar...

"Serena" siempre sere tu amiga fiel: humm ya veo, dile a mama que capaz hire hoy a visitar... Pero nose me da mucho fastidio enana... Jejeje no le digas eso sino me matara :S

*RINI* Im The New Super Star!: Ikuko: Serena Tsukino tendrás graves problemas en cuanto decidas venir a visitarme... Te estara esperando un pedazo de pastel de manzana ok? Adios te quiere mucho tu mama...

"Serena" siempre sere tu amiga fiel: ... Rini... Te asesinare...

*RINI* Im The New Super Star!: yo no hise nada, solo se acerco a mi, me vio chatiando contigo y decidio decir "hola" ^^... No es mi culpa que tu sangre sera derramada por tu propia madre jejejejeje :3

"Serena" siempre sere tu amiga fiel: afff... Olvidalo... -.-...

*RINI* Im The New Super Star!: Oye tonta... Y ese nick tuyo? Xq lo pones eso? Y a kien va ese mensaje? O.o?

"Serena" siempre sere tu amiga fiel: lo puse por Darien, ayer estabamos hablando y me conto sobre algunos problemas que tubo... Y el dijo: "Serena de verdad que siempre puedo contar contigo, te quiero muchisimo mi princesa, eres mi mas grande amiga fiel"... Asi que por eso lo puse como nik...

*RINI* Im The New Super Star!: AWWWWW DARIEEEEN SI ES TIERNOOOO! SE NOTA QUE ESTA MEGA ENAMORADOOOO DE TIIIIIIII! :DD!

"Serena" siempre sere tu amiga fiel: ... Sabes que eres insoportable verdad? Darien solo me ve como su mejor amiga... Y siempre me vera así...

*RINI* Im The New Super Star!: aja... Si el te ve solo como una amiga entonces yo no conseguire ningun chico con quien salir en mi estancia aqui... Ja ja ja... Vas aver... ;)

"Serena" siempre sere tu amiga fiel: sabes Rini simplemente a veces desearia que nunca hubieras sido familia mia -.-*

*RINI* Im The New Super Star!: y a mi me hubiera encantado ser mayor que tu y no me dijieran a mi Rini... Pero como vez nadie consigue lo que quiere ^^...

"Serena" siempre sere tu amiga fiel: ._. A veces me das miedo lo sabes? Pero equis... Que haces?

*RINI* Im The New Super Star!: reviso mi face, el de mis amigas, chateo contigo, dejo twetts y hablo con tu amiguito por facebook... Este Seiya...

"Serena" siempre sere tu amiga fiel: que? ESTAS HABLANDO CON SEIYAAAA! MAS O MENOSS!

*RINI* Im The New Super Star!: nada, creo que me busco por tu facebook y me agrego... Pero equis me da igual... Es muy cómico ver los tontos trucos que usa para tratar de conquistarme... Me causa demasiada risa jajaja... XDD

"Serena" siempre sere tu amiga fiel: hay Rini... Hay Rini! Ponte pilas... Quien sabe... Capaz sea Seiya el que haga que tu corazón valla a mil por hora!

*RINI* Im The New Super Star!: si te refieres a la cosa esa llamada "AMOR" te informo que jamas pienso caer en sus redes ya que tengo mejores cosas en que pensar ok?

"Serena" siempre sere tu amiga fiel: jaja... Bueno lo que tu digas enana ok? Yo no me meto mas en tu vida... Pero cuando te enamores de Seiya quiero ser la primera en saberlo ok? ;)

*RINI* Im The New Super Star!: será cuando tu te dignes en aceptar lo que sientes por Darien, te dignes a robarle un beso... Y todos felices no? ^^

"Serena" siempre sere tu amiga fiel: enana eres insoportable! En serio te detesto...

Serena hubiera seguido platicando tranquilamente con su prima si no hubiera sido que de repente su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y la rubia lo empezó a buscar por toda la habitación (_**ese pequeño aparato que a veces es tan indispensable en la vida de uno XD**_) Luego de unos segundos lo encontró y contesto sin ver quién era el que llamaba.

- Moshi, Moshi* - dijo la chica saludando de la manera más japonesa posible.

- Hola princesa, ¿cómo que te levantaste de buen humor hoy verdad?

- ¡Hola Darien! Y pues si algo... La verdad las cosas están tranquilas ¿y tú como estas?

- Bien, sabes que me dieron el día libre en el trabajo y acabo de pasar por frente de un parque de diversiones ¿y sabes que me pregunte?

- No ¿¡qué cosa! - dijo la chica la cual tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, realmente le encantaba hablar con él.

- ¿Sera que tendré a alguna amiga loca y algo infantil para pasar un rato divertido en el parque de diversiones?

- Bueno de que debes tener, debes tener ¿no? - dijo la rubia mientras se reía.

- Serena... Contigo tengo que ser directo...

- ¡Si y mucho! - dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y entraba en el baño.

- Y después te quejas si te llamo cabeza de chorlito ¿no?

- Ya, ya calma, entendí tu mensaje. En una hora y media ven por mí a la entrada del edificio ¿ok? Nos vemos al rato, me meteré a la ducha - dijo la chica mientras lanzaba un beso para que el peli negro lo escuchara.

- Gracias princesa, ok nos vemos en un rato... Te quiero...

- Igual... - dicho esto Serena tranco la llamada y sonrió mientras miraba como la tina comenzaba a llenarse lentamente de agua - dios... Cada día que pasa siento que estoy más atada a él ¿porque no puedo simplemente alejarme y olvidar mis sentimientos? Dios Darien, te estas volviendo en el centro de mi mundo… otra vez...

Serena se bañó rápidamente, luego de salir del baño busco en su armario que podría ponerse. Las faldas no eran buena idea ya que irían a un parque de diversiones, pero como el día estaba muy caluroso al final opto por ponerse un pescador hasta la rodilla, unos converse blanco y un suéter blanco con estampados en dorado.

Empezó a medico maquillarse cuando su teléfono celular sonó y supo que el chico ya estaba abajo esperándola. No contesto la llamada por diversión así que agarro sus cosas y las metió en una pequeño bolso de lado y salió del departamento con una gran sonrisa.

- "capaz, solo capaz… hoy será un buen día" – pensó para sus adentros mientras bajaba por el ascensor y terminaba de acomodarse, las puertas se abrieron y se dirigió a la salida del edificio - ¡Hola Darien! - dijo la chica al salir del edificio y se rio al ver como Darien la miraba amenazantemente.

- Siempre tarde ¿no? - dijo el mientras sonreía al ver la cara tan divertida de la rubia.

- Si, tu sabes como soy yo y mis impuntualidades con todos ¿cómo estas Darien? - dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a Darien y le daba un tierno abrazo.

- Bien ¿y tú mi princesa? - dijo el chico mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos y le daba un cariñoso beso en la frente - ¿nos vamos al parque de diversiones?

- ¡Claro! ¿y cómo llegamos? - dijo Serena muy inocente mientras miraba a su amigo algo atontada.

- Pues hay - dijo Darien mientras señalaba una moto roja tipo de carreras.

-¿¡Oh por dios es en serio! - dijo la chica mientras se tapaba la boca y se acercaba a la moto para detallarla mejor.

- Si, es mi moto - dijo Darien mientras se reía al ver la expresión de Serena - vámonos princesa que después se forma una larga fila para comprar los brazaletes...

- ¿pero es seguro montarse hay los dos? – dijo mientras volteaba a mirar a Darien con algo de nervios.

- ¿nunca has montando en moto Serena? – dijo Darien muy extrañado.

- ¿Qué crees que hubiera hecho Kenji Tsukino su hubiera montado alguna vez en mi vida una moto? – dijo Serena irónicamente.

- … tienes razón… - dijo Darien riéndose junto a la rubia mientras le daba un casco para que se lo pusiera – solo agárrate muy fuerte de mi ¿sí?

- ¡Ok! – dicho esto Serena se colocó el casco haciéndose ver muy cómica ya que este era muy grande para ella.

- Eres lo máximo mi cabeza de chorlito… - Darien se rio con mucho cariño, abrazo a Serena y se montó en la moto siendo seguido por la rubia la cual se montó con algo de miedo y lo abrazo por el tórax lo más fuerte que pudo.

- Si muero, que Rini no se quede con mi laptop ¿ok?

- El que morirá soy yo, pero por falta de aire – dijo Darien entre risillas y sintiendo los brazos de la rubia aflojarse un poco – vamos…

-Vamos.

La moto arranco de manera suave y por miedo e inercia Serena apretó un poco más sus brazos y apegándose a todo lo que daba de Darien, sintiendo como el perfume del chico comenzaba a embriagarla poco a poco, mientras que Darien sentía el leve calor de los brazos de ella rodearlo al igual que la tenue respiración de ella sobre su espalda. Hubiera dado todo por estar así, solo sintiendo la presencia de su pequeña y dulce princesa junto a él. Luego de unos 20 minutos, Darien y Serena llegaron al parque de diversiones, luego de esperar un rato compraron los boletos y aparcaron el vehículo.

- Bueno ¿por dónde comenzamos princesa? - pregunto el peli negro ya estando dentro del parque de diversiones junto a la rubia.

- ¿Porque no vamos a la montaña rusa? - dijo Serena sonriendo con mucho carisma.

- Recuerdo la primera vez que fuimos juntos a un parque de diversiones y nos montamos justamente en una montaña rusa, tú no dejaste de gritar desde que nos subimos hasta que nos bajamos - dijo Darien riéndose por el cómico recuerdo -en serio pensé que me iba a quedar sordo por tu culpa.

- ¡Si eres mentiroso! No grite tan fuerte... - dijo la rubia mientras jugaba con sus dedos y sonreía esta vez con nerviosismo.

- Si lo habías hecho, gritabas tanto que cuando pararon el juego el encargado se acercó a nosotros para ver si tú estabas bien.

- Cierto ya me acorde. Es increíble como tu memoria sigue intacta después de ese accidente Darien...

- Bueno digamos que tuve mucha suerte al poder recuperar mi memoria, la verdad, cuando no recordaba nada me sentía frustrado conmigo mismo y siempre andaba de mal humor... - Darien agacho la cabeza un momento pero cuando sintió como unos delgados brazos rodeaban su cuerpo miro hacia abajo y se encontró con el hermoso azul cielo de los ojos de Serena.

- ¿Sabes? Es bueno que nos hayamos reencontrado, te extrañaba mucho Darien... - dijo la chica mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa más tierna que pudo.

- Yo también Serena... - dijo el chico mientras comenzó a acariciar algunos mechones de cabello que estaban en la cara de la rubia, un impulso le dijo desde el fondo de su corazón que la besara al ver sus labios tan carnosos los cuales lo atraían de tal modo que hasta había soñado con ellos, pero un grupo de jóvenes comenzó a gritar y a hablar muy alto cuando terminaron de salir de un juego haciendo que la joven pareja se separara algo apenada.

- Bueno y entonces... ¿Iremos a la montaña rusa sí o no? - dijo Serena mientras miraba el suelo muy apenada.

- Claro, todo para complacerte... - dijo Darien soltando un suspiro y ofreciendo su brazo, el cual serena tomo sin dudarlo, para así caminar hacia la atracción del lugar.

Cuando se subieron a la montaña rusa se repitió lo mismo de cuando eran jóvenes solo que esta vez el grito de la chica iban acompañadas de risas por parte de ambos y constantes "¡vamos a morir!".

Luego de eso la pareja se subió a casi todas las atracciones del parque, jugaron los juegos de azar, comieron palomitas y algodón de azúcar. Darien en el juego de tiro al blanco gano un oso de peluche para Serena, el cual era extremadamente grande y después de haber pasado como 5 horas en el parque de diversiones decidieron ir a caminar un rato al parque ya que de noche el parque era mágico por lo hermoso que se podía apreciar las estrellas.

- Hoy la pase súper contigo Darien... - dijo la chica junto al peli negro mientras se sentaban juntos en una banca del parque.

- La verdad es que me divertí mucho, me alegro de haber pasado este día contigo Serena... - dijo el peli negro mientas acariciaba el cabello de la rubia - la verdad me encanta tu presencia porque siempre logras que me sienta inmensamente feliz a tu lado mi princesa...

- Gracias Dar, tú y tus cosas... - dijo Serena mientras miraba el piso tratando de ocultar el gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos los cuales se hicieron eternos dejando solo como sonido una fuente la cual estaba frente a ellos.

- ¿Serena te puedo pedir un favor? - dijo el peli negro rompiendo el silencio tan raro que se formó entre ellos.

- ¿Si cuál? - dijo Serena mientras volteaba para mirarlo.

- Me puedes acompañar la semana que viene a la que era la casa de mis padres, me gustaría ver en qué estado está la casa para ver si la vendo.

- Valla... Bueno si claro y así aprovecho y voy a visitar a mi mama la cual me recrimina mucho que la he abandonado - dijo la rubia entre risitas y causando también la risa del chico.

- Cierto, también aprovechare y saludare a Ikuko, de seguro saltara de la alegría al verme ya que ella me adoraba cuando éramos jóvenes...

- Si recuerdo que nuestras madres se ponían juntas a hablar sobre que nosotros nos enamoraríamos, nos casaríamos y todo eso... - Serena miro fijamente el agua de la fuente y soltó un leve suspiro - que ingenuas y crédulas fueron al pesar que todo eso en realidad pasaría...

- Serena... ¿Y si hubiera una mínima de posibilidad en que tú y yo realmente pudiéramos llegar a enamorarnos? - dijo Darien mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso Darien? - dijo Serena mientras volteaba a ver a Darien a los ojos.

- La verdad Serena... Pienso que para un hombre como yo... Podría ser súper fácil... - Darien comenzó a acariciar con mucho cariño y delicadeza la mejilla de Serena mientras se perdía en los hermosos ojos de la rubia - enamorarme de una mujer como tu...

- Darien... - Serena solo sintió como la delicada caricia la llenaba de una sensación la cual la volvía loca, tener el rostro de Darien tan cerca a ella la incitaba, su corazón le pedía a gritos que se olvidara de su pacto de amistad y confesara las cosas que ella sentía.

- Serena... ¿Tú crees que hubiera sido posible que nosotros nos enamoráramos? - dijo Darien aun sin romper el contacto visual entre ellos.

- Dar... Yo... Yo... Yo... Yo... ¡ME TENGO QUE IR! - dijo la rubia mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico y salía corriendo aun con el peluche en la mano para tratar de perderse en ese gran parque pero unos fuertes brazos la tomaron de la cintura y la acorralaron contra un árbol.

- ¿Serena que tienes, porque huyes de mí? - dijo Darien mientras con una mano tomaba el mentón de la chica y lo obligaba a verlo a la cara - ¿dime que te ocurre?

- Dar... No puedo... Yo... Yo... - la respiración de la chica era entre cortada por la carrera que había tenido y por el gran nudo que tenía en su garganta al tener tan cerca el rostro de Darien, podía sentir la respiración de el en su rostro, los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de ella junto al miedo de perder a su amigo del alma. Un debate mental se abrió en su sub consciente de el que hacer y que no hacer, sus piernas ya no le permitían correr ya que estaba presa y prisionera de el hombre que amaba con todo su ser.

- Serena… - dijo Darien irrumpiendo su mente y mirándola a su pequeño trozo de cielo "te amo…" pensó el.

- Dar... Yo... Te... - Serena no pudo seguir hablando ya que sintió que algo le tapo sus labios... Algo lo cual ella nunca pensó que podría ser y menos en ese momento.

_**Moshi, Moshi: es la manera casual de contestar el teléfono en Japón **_

_**Acabeee muajaajjajjajajja! Si todos diran! Espere tanto para esto! Y shi, quedo feo, mofe, corto y apestoso! Pero algo es algo muajajajjaja! Este cap se lo dedicare a la persona que estuvo detrás de mi en todo momento diciéndome que lo escribiera y lo subiera jajaja la que siempre me ayuda con mis locas ideas y es mi maestra en todo.. mi amada hermana Carmen mejor conocida como Anegl Negro 29, te adoro sin tu constante regaño este cap aun no hubiera llegado!**_

_**Bueno no respondo review xq fueron demaciados! X_X cada vez son mas y mas y mas! Algo lo cual me hace muy feliz Jejeje, gracias por sus alertas y hare lo posible para ver si escribo rápido para dejarles el próximo cap antes de irme de viaje jejjejeje ^^**_

_**Se despide de ustedes…. Con amor su flojita y tierna escritora… "Nesha Stela Moon"**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola! Hola! Ya regrese yo! Si ya se que todas deben tener hachas y estacas para mi pero les imploro no me maten TT-TT es que una ENORME serie de acontecimientos me an ocurrió asi que por eso no he escrito, no e tenido oportunidad o simplemente la señorita inspiración junto a la señora motivación se van de viaje y no regresan (yo cariñosamente les digo Gesha y Zesha x3) pero bueno no las entretengo mas y lean de una vez! X333! **_

CAPILUTOLO 18 "CONSEJOS DE CÓMO CONQUISTAR A LA PERSONA QUE AMAS"

En el parque numero 10 se encontraba una pareja de enamorados besándose con frenesí y profundo amor, en cada caricia se demostraban la necesidad que sentían de ese momento y hubieran seguido en su mundo perfecto si no hubiera sido que el gritillo de una chica los sacara de sus pensamientos y la ardua tarea de devorar los labios de su pareja. Cuando ellos voltearon a ver hacia donde provenían los gritos vieron como una chica de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas corría de un lado a otro en círculos con lo que parecía una ardilla en su cara.

- ¿Esa no es Serena? - pregunto Mina mientras trataba de detallar mas a la chica de coletas.

- ¿Y ese de allá no es Darien? - pregunto Yaten mientras señalaba a un pelinegro el cual estaba recostado en un árbol muerto de la risa.

- ¡Si son ellos! ¡Vamos a ver que hacen aquí! - dicho esto la rubia del lazo se disponía a levantarse pero el peli blanco le agarro la mano.

- ¿En serio quieres ir allá y ver que hacen ellos en vez de seguirme besando? - dijo Yaten casi anonadado y en un tono muy engreido, Mina solo se rio y se acerco a su oído para murmurar en un tono algo sensual.

- Puedo besarte cuando desee ya que eres mi novio y tengo derechos sobre ti... - luego de ver como el chico se erizo un poco ella se alejo para mirarlo de manera divertida - pero por ahora el chisme esta primero así que camina mi estrellita.

Luego de que Yaten se hubiera reído un poco se fueron en busca de la otra pareja, cuando al fin llegaron al árbol donde estaba Darien, el al verlos trato de disimular un poco su risa.

- ¿Como están chicos? - pregunto Darien de manera carismática al verlos.

- Pues estábamos bien hasta que ciertos gritos de una rubia nos saco de nuestro mundo - dijo Yaten en un semi puchero.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso Darien? - pregunto Mina tratando de ignorar a su novio.

- A Serena le cayó una ardilla en la cara - dijo Darien mientras volteaba a ver a la rubia la cual seguía corriendo de un lado a otro aun con la ardilla en la cara.

- ¿Y no has hecho nada por quitársela? - pregunto Mina muy sorprendida.

- Es que ni siquiera ha intentado quedarse tranquila para que la ardilla por su propia voluntad se baje de su cara, pero como corre de un lado a otro la ardilla se debió sujetar con fuerza de su fleco para así no caerse al suelo - dijo Darien mirando a la pareja frente a él.

- ¿Realmente Serena es algo atolondrada no? - dijo Yaten con una expresión de desconcierto total.

- No tienes idea... - dijeron al mismo tiempo Darien y Mina causando una risita entre ellos.

- Bueno pero igual ya es tarde y creo que tenemos que conseguir la manera en que Serena deje de correr para que la pobre ardilla pueda estar en sana paz ¿no? - dijo el peli blanco suspirando ya algo frustrado.

- Yo me encargo - dijo Mina y luego salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Serena y en un rápido movimiento se lanzo encima de la rubia de las coletas y así cayendo las dos sobre el pasto.

- Estas dos son un par de locas... - dijo Yaten mientras volteaba la mirada hacia Darien - ¿y que paso antes de que le callera la ardilla a Serena?

- Estuve a punto de besarla...

- ¡¿Ya va qué? - Dijo sumamente extrañado el peli blanco - ¡¿ibas a besar a Serena?

- Si... Pero no pude porque justo le cayó la ardilla encima y salió corriendo en círculos... - dijo Darien al recostarse en el árbol y suspirar - pero por lo que vi, ella también siente cosas por mi... Eso me anima un poco más pero aun así me siento algo decaído.

- Esto amerita unas cuantas copas... ¿Nos vamos al bar que queda cerca del edificio y llamamos a los chicos luego de dejar a las chicas en su casa? - dijo Yaten mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas al peli negro.

- Bueno pero que sean solo unas, recuerda que mañana hay cosas que hacer... - dijo Darien para luego dedicar una breve sonrisa a su amigo.

- Sabes que con Taiki jamás podemos pasarnos de copas, es imposible... - dicho esto ambos hombres comenzaron a reírse pero al ver que ambas rubias se acercaban bajaron la intensidad de sus risas.

- La ardilla me violo... - dijo Serena con unas lagrimas falsas simbolizando su enorme puchero.

- ¡No es cierto, tu no dejabas a la pobre ardillita en paz Serena! - dijo Mina haciendo que la rubia de coletas se empezara a hacer la sufrida.

- No es cierto... Mi pobre rostro todo rasguñado por esa ardilla... - dijo Serena haciendo aun más dramática su actuación.

- Ya calma cabeza de chorlito, es tarde y vamos a llevarlas a su casa... - dijo Darien sacudiendo un poco el cabello de Serena y comenzando a caminar.

- Ya lo oíste "cabeza de chorlito" - dijo Mina para hacer molestar a la rubia de coletas y ambas ponerse a discutir como niñas.

- Estas locas no van a cambiar - dijo Yaten causando la risa del peli negro y mirando a las chicas discutir tan infantilmente.

El camino de regreso al edificio fue tranquilo y muy rápido ya que los cuatros amigos no pararon de hablar de cualquier tipo de cosas que pasaran por su mente. Luego de llegar al edificio de las chicas, ambos chicos se despidieron de ellas y se fueron hacia el bar donde ya Seiya y los demás debían estarlos esperando para tener su plática de "machos" pero mientras eso ocurría una rubia del lazo trataba de sacar información a la rubia de coletas.

- Dime... - dijo Mina por decima vez al punto en que acorralo a la otra rubia - ¡dime ahora Serena!

- ¡Que no Mina, déjame! - dijo Serena escapando de la rubia del lazo con su peluche en brazos y corriendo lo mas que podía a la puerta del apartamento.

- ¡Serena ven acá! - Mina la seguía persiguiendo y justo cuando la iba a atrapar en la puerta la otra rubia logro abrirla y entrar para así continuar la persecución dentro del apartamento.

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos, será que pueden dejar de comportarse como locas! - dijo Rei saliendo de la cocina con una manzana en la mano - ¡no me obliguen a agredirlas con mi cena! (_**NA: huy pero que malota! XD**_)

- ¡Es que Serena no me quiere contar lo que paso con el papacito de Darien! - dijo Mina atrapando por fin a la rubia de coletas y acostándose juntas en el sofá - ¡ahora si dime!

- ¡No diré nada de lo que paso en mi cita con Dar! - dijo Serena mientras se sacudía para quitarse a la rubia de encima.

- ¿¡Cita con mi primo! ¿¡Como es eso! - dijo Rei corriendo a donde estaban las dos chicas para así también unirse a el interrogatorio - ¡te exijo que me digas!

- ¡No quiero! - repetía la rubia de coletas una y otra vez.

- ¿Chicas porque tanto alboroto? - dijo Ami mientras salía del cuarto junto a Lita.

- ¡Serena tubo una cita con Darien! - dijo Mina y haciendo que las otras 2 chicas también se acercaran corriendo hacia Serena para sacarle información.

- ¡Serena debes contarnos! ¡Vamos somos tus amigas dinos! - dijo Lita también sacudiendo a la rubia de coletas.

- Chicas pienso que esta no es la manera de obligar a Serena para que nos diga... - dijo Ami mientras veía de lejos como las otras chicas seguían sacudiendo a la rubia.

- ¡Vamos Serena dinos o si no te haremos cosquillas! - dijo Mina amenazando a la rubia de coletas la cual enseguida grito y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Les contare todo pero no me hagan cosquillas! ¡Por favor les contare todo pero no me hagan nada! - dijo la chica de coletas ya sintiendo como las demás la liberaban.

- Bien te oímos... - dijo Rei sentándose al lado de ella y mirándola fijamente.

- Bueno... Les contare... - dijo Serena suspirando un poco y acomodándose para empezar a hablar.

Xoxox

- ¿Entonces tenemos a un despechado en el amor no? - dijo Taiki luego de escuchar la breve versión de la historia de Darien.

- Despechado no, simplemente no logro darse ese beso que tanto esperaba... - dijo Seiya tomando un trago de su cerveza.

- Te lo digo amigo, las mujeres son sumamente difíciles de entender, un ejemplo es mi relación con Rei - dijo Nick ya que él y Andrew también habían ido al bar para tomar junto a los muchachos – se supone que me adora y soy el chico ideal para ella pero aun así me trata como una basura.

- Pero a veces hay mujeres que tu ni haces el esfuerzo por conquistar ya que ellas solitas te quieren devorar a besos solo con verte... - dijo Yaten causando así la risa de los demás presentes.

- Tú que corriste con esa suerte, pero en mi mundo uno tiene que esmerarse por ganar el corazón de la chica - dijo Andrew con una agradable sonrisa y dándole palmadas a Darien - y sé que mi amigo conquistara a la alocada de Serena así...

- Sino esta la opción de amarrarla, secuestrarla y besarla hasta que acepte ser tu novia - dijo Seiya en modo de chiste haciendo que varios de los chicos presentes se rieran.

- No me plantes mucho esa idea que tal ve acepte y un día secuestre a Serena amigo mío... - dijo Darien entre risas y bebiendo otro sorbo de cerveza - pero díganme chicos, que me aconsejan para conquistarla?

Xoxox

- Y eso es todo... - dijo la rubia de coletas terminando de contar su versión de la historia y abrazando a un cojín - ¿ahora que hago?

- ¿Como que qué vas a hacer Serena tonta? ¡Amas a mi primo así que ponte pilas y conquístalo! - dijo Rei sorprendiendo a la rubia.

- ¿Se que debo conquistarlo pero que me aconsejan? - dijo Serena mirando a las demás.

Xoxox

- Se romántico y está pendiente de ella - dijo Taiki para luego beber un trago de su cerveza - las mujeres aman a los chicos románticos.

- Yo ya de por si soy romántico... Así que por ese lado estoy bien ¿Algo más? - dijo Darien mirando a los demás.

- Se algo posesivo ya que a las chicas también aman a los hombres dominantes - dijo Seiya tomándose el también su cerveza - te aseguro que la volverás loca y adicta a ti...

Xoxox

- ¡Debes dominarlo! ¡Demostrarle que aunque seas la chica de la relación el debe inclinarse a tus pies y ser tu esclavo! - dijo Rei dejando a sus amigas boquiabiertas por la manera en que hablaba.

- Pobre de Nick... - murmuro Ami sin creer que la seria y madura de su amiga peli negra pensara así de las relaciones.

- ... Me gusta tu manera de pensar... Pero no le hare eso a Darien... - dijo Serena causando la risa entre sus amigas.

- Yo solo digo... ¡Trátalo mal y demuestra quien es la que lleva los pantalones! - dijo la peli negra terminando de tumbarse en el sofá.

Xoxox

- Consiéntela y dile que si a cualquier cosita que te pida, para que se haga la idea de que ella manda pero en realidad tu eres quien tendrá la última palabra al final - dijo Nick bebiendo su trago y apoyando los codos en la mesa.

- Eso en mi país amigo, se llama ser sometido... - dijo Seiya dándole una palmada a Nick y todos los chicos se comenzaron a reír - esta Rei se ve que es peligrosa...

- Si es que mi prima ha sometido a Nick desde que tengo memoria... - dijo Darien con una sonrisa algo divertida - pero le tengo admiración, aguantarse a mi prima no es fácil chicos, no es fácil...

- Según yo solo mantente tranquilo con ella, a veces hacer las cosas a lo loco y apurado no es nada bueno amigo mío, aparte también hazte un poco el duro para que ella no crea que eres blanco fácil... - dijo Yaten terminándose la cerveza de el - te lo aseguro las cosas lentas son mejores...

Xoxox

- ¡Sal de ese lio mental y ve directo al grano! ¡Más bien si es posible enciérrate con él en un cuarto y viólalo! Con tal, Darien esta como para comérselo... - dijo Mina con una picara sonrisa dejando a sus amigas aun mas asombradas que con el consejo de Rei - ¡en serio, las cosas rápidas son perfectas!

- ... ¿Sabes que estás hablando de mi primo no? - dijo Rei algo boquiabierta mirando a la rubia del lazo - a veces me pregunto cómo no te corrieron del colegio de monjas...

- Te lo aseguro, yo tan poco tengo la mas mínima idea de por qué no me corrieron - dicho esto las chicas comenzaron a reírse y varias le lanzaron los cojines a la rubia del lazo.

- ¡No pienso hacer eso ni loca! No soy tan atrevida ni lanzada como tu Mina... - dijo Serena siendo abrazada luego por Lita.

- Yo no te puedo aconsejar porque ni idea de que decirte Sere... - dijo Ami acomodándose en el puf - pero se tu misma... Eso es lo más atrayente de ti amiga.

- En eso apoyo a Ami, se tu misma que estoy segura que lo conquistaras así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - dijo Lita acariciando un poco el cabello de Serena - la originalidad es tu mayor punto a favor amiga...

- Gracias por ese consejo Lita, hasta ahora es el que más me gusta - dijo la rubia de coletas dejándose mimar por su amiga.

Xoxox

- Chicos ustedes en serio se volvieron locos... Yo no les hare caso jamás - dijo Darien animadamente ya que los chicos se pusieron a idear un plan sumamente disparatado.

- En serio hazlo Darien, la secuestras a un fin de semana "romántico", la encierras en la casa, la amordazas ¡y le confiesas lo que sientes! ¿Qué mejor consejo romántico te podemos dar? - dijo Seiya haciendo que sus amigos se rieran aun mas.

- Hermano perdiste la cabeza o tal vez ya se te subió la cerveza - dijo Yaten negando un poco y mirando al chico de la coleta.

- No, más bien pidamos otra ronda de cervezas antes de irnos - dijo Seiya con una tranquila sonrisa.

- Yo me apunto - dijo Nick para apoyar al peli negro de la coleta.

- Chicos es tarde ya, yo creo que mejor nos vamos ya... - dijo Taiki suspirando y mirando a Darien para buscar refuerzo.

- Déjalo Taiki, una ronda mas y nos vamos pero antes hare algo - dicho esto Darien se levanto de su asiento.

- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto curioso Andrew.

- A decirle buenas noches a Serena y ustedes también deberían hacerlo con sus novias... - dicho esto Darien salió del bar y se dispuso a marcar el numero del celular de la rubia.

Xoxox

- ¿Entonces que harás Serena? - dijo Rei estirándose un poco ya que tenia a Mina apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de ella.

- Mmm me las ingeniare... - dijo la rubia de las coleta suspirando pero luego sintió como su teléfono empezó a vibrar - quien me estará llamando a est... - ella solo se quedo muda al ver el nombre de quién era.

- ¿Quien te llama Sere? - dijo Mina estirándose y mirando a la rubia con curiosidad.

- Es... Darien... Me está llamando - dijo Serena en un hilo de voz - ¿qué hago?

- ¿¡Tu eres idiota! Contesta! - dijo Rei lanzándole un cojín - ¡rápido antes de que crea que estas dormida!

- ¡Pero que sea en altavoz! Quiero oír todo! - dijo Mina pero Rei le metió un leve golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Si eres indiscreta y chismosa Mina! - dijo la peli negra y de nuevo miro a Serena - ¡contesta ya!

- ¡Ok! - la rubia de coletas suspiro y contesto la llamada dejándolo en altavoz para que sus amigas oyeran - ¿Diga?

- Hola mi princesa... ¿Estabas a punto de dormir? - se oyó la tranquila e hipnotizante voz del peli negro sonar en la bocina.

- Bueno aun no pero si tengo algo de sueño ¿y tú? - dijo Serena aguantando la risa ya que todas las chicas se sentaron al lado de ella para oír mejor la conversación.

- Ando en un bar cerca de mi edificio tomándome unos tragos con los chicos, así que me dormiré mas tarde mi princesa...

- Ya veo... Pero no te vayas a ir tan tarde a tu casa ¿ok? - dijo la rubia de coletas poniendo levemente un tono de puchero.

- Te prometo que estaré en mi casa antes de las 11:00... Confía en mí...

- Siempre lo hago tontito... - ella solo suspiro y embozo una tranquila sonrisa.

- ¡Viste son tan románticos! - murmuro Mina pero luego fue callada por un leve zape de Rei.

- ¡Has silencio que nos puede oír! - dijo Rei también murmurando.

- Oye Serena, falta más o menos un mes para tu cumpleaños... ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

- Mmm la verdad aun no tengo idea... Capaz ir a comer a casa de mis padres e invitar a las chicas a comer torta... - dijo ella y las chicas sonrieron para abrazar un poco a su amiga.

- Tu cumpleaños cae viernes ¿te parece si el sábado y domingo alquilamos unas cabañas y nos vamos a las montanas?

- ¡Claro! Estoy segura que a las chicas les gustara la idea de ir a las montanas un fin de semana... - dijo Serena con una tierna sonrisa pero varias de sus amigas se golpearon la frente y con la mirada insultaban a la rubia.

- Eh... Bueno... Si creo que las chicas y los chicos estarán felices de ir un fin de semana a las montanas... - se oyó un leve suspiro por parte del chico y las chicas esta vez no insultaban, sino masacraban a Serena con la mirada.

- Les diré a las chicas luego ¿ok? ¿Darien está todo bien? - pregunto la chica sintiéndose muy intimidada por las miradas de sus amigas.

- Si, ya debo entrar al bar y solo llamaba para desearte buenas noches...

- Ok, bueno descansa Dar, te quiero mucho... Hasta mañana...

- Duerme bien mi princesa, te adoro... Hasta mañana... - dicho esto se colgó la llamada y Serena miro a sus amigas.

- ¡En serio eres una idiota! ¿¡Como se te ocurre invitarnos! - dijo Rei con deseos de ahorcar a la rubia de coletas.

- ¡¿No te diste cuenta que era un plan solo para dos y tu de idiota nos metiste? - dijo Mina mientras la golpeaba con una almohada.

- Pero es que... Oh... No me di cuenta... - dijo ella mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

- ¡Eres una tonta! - dijeron Mina y Rei al mismo tiempo causando la risa de Lita y Ami.

- Chicas se pasan... Aparte yo me las ingenio luego para quedarme a solas con Darien tontas... - dicho esto Serena tomo su peluche y se levanto del sofá - si me disculpan chicas es muy tarde y yo tengo mucho sueño, hablamos mañana ¿sí?

- Es cierto, vámonos todas a descansar chicas - dijo Ami levantándose del sofá y luego de una despedida todas las chicas se metieron en su habitación para así descansar y comenzar la siguiente semana de estudios con las mismas energías de siempre.

Xoxox

- Ya vine chicos – dijo Darien para luego sentarse en la mesa junto a sus amigos – ¿ya pidieron las cervezas?

- No aun no pero allí viene la camarera – dijo Seiya haciendo leves señas para que la mujer se acercara a pedir su orden.

- Perfecto, quiero pedir un whisky – dijo el peli negro suspirando un poco y mirando a sus amigos.

- ¿Oye Darien ocurrió algo? – dijo Yaten terminándose su cerveza y mirándolo.

- Solo les diré que en un mes más o menos nos vamos todos a pasar un fin de semana a las montañas – dicho esto Darien bajo la mirada a la mesa como niño regañado.

- ¿Ok? ¿Yo se que nos amas pero para que quieres ir con nosotros un fin de semana a las montañas? – dijo Seiya en tono de burla haciendo que los demás se rieran.

- El plan no era para ustedes, era para Serena pero ella es tan despistada e inocente que metió a las chicas en el plan, por lo consiguiente ustedes también están involucrados – Darien levanto la mirada y fulminaba con esta a todos los chicos, los cuales se reían a carcajadas de la "suerte" del peli negro – ¡valla gracias! Que amigos me gasto…

- Darien perdón pero es que es increíble, solo esto te pasa a ti – dijo Andrew controlándose un poco – primero unos chicos se ríen en el parque y por pena se separan, luego la ardilla que le cayó en la cara a Serena y ahora ella invita a las chicas a su fin de semana romántico, amigo tu no pegas una.

- En serio tienes una pésima suerte compañero – dijo Taiki con una tranquila sonrisa – mejor que sea whisky para todos.

- ¡Genial! Bueno ya lo oyó señora, por favor una botella de whisky mas cinco vasos – dijo Seiya y la camarera luego de que lo anoto se fue a buscar la orden.

- ¿Entonces nosotros también debemos ir a ese plan romántico? – dijo Nick suspirando y recostándose de la silla.

- Si, todos van a ir… - dijo Darien suspirando nuevamente.

- Tranquilo amigo, nosotros nos encargaremos de mantener a las chicas tan ocupadas que ni siquiera van a poder ver a Serena en las comidas – dijo Yaten con una divertida sonrisa.

- Gracias chicos, les debo una – dijo Darien sonriendo a sus amigos – espero de una vez decirle a Serena lo que siento.

- Y nosotros amigo, ojala ese fin se te de el milagro y salgas de eso de una buena vez – dijo Seiya viendo como la camarera regresaba con la orden y se ponía a servir los tragos.

- Con lo que te conozco se ve que eres un casanova con las mujeres así que se que la conquistaras rápido amigo mío – dijo Taiki recibiendo su trago al igual que los demás.

- Bueno brindemos todos por la gran conquista de Darien ¡Salud por el fin de semana a las montañas! – dijo Nick con una carismática sonrisa.

- ¡Salud! – respondieron los demás al mismo tiempo y chocando sus vasos entre risas.

- Les aseguro amigos, conquistare a Serena a como dé lugar… - dijo Darien con una sonrisa de triunfo, tenía un presentimiento de que las cosas iban a cambiar.

_**Ñan, Ñanm Ñan! Termine por esta vez X3! Si se que mas de una debe desear matarme aun mas pero bueeee… que se le hace ;) yo de todas maneras las amo a todas.**_

_**Por falta de tiempo y demás cosas no contestare Reviews ya que por eso se me hacen muchiiiisimo mas largos mis créditos, asi que desde este cap en adelante contestare los review por medio de MP para las que tienen cuenta y para las que no dejare sus mini respuestas aca x3! **_

_**Bueno es todo por esta vez, prometo escribir lo mas que pueda para traerles otro cap y hasta la próxima amigas!**_

_**Con amor y mucho cariño, mas un monton de basura por las galletas que me comi XD! **_

_**Nesha Stela Moon.**_


End file.
